Black Wings
by KuroiChou
Summary: Syaoran es el líder de la pandilla de la Escuela Preparatoria Tomoeda, atractivo e indomable. Su cumpleaños número 18 se acerca, y sus subordinados decidieron ponerle fin a su vida sin amor existente dándole el mejor regalo de todos… una chica. S
1. Chapter 1

N/T: ¡Konnichiwa! Bueno hola, me presento aquí para entregarles la traducción de esta fantabulosa historia, ¡su verdadera autora y yo, esperamos de verdad que lo disfruten! ∧∧ Y por favor no olviden dejar comentarios en los reviews.

Disclaimer: ¿Luzco suficientemente rica como para ser dueña de CCS?

**Black Wings  
**_Por__: Aisaki Sumi_

Summary: Syaoran es el líder de la pandilla de la Escuela Preparatoria Tomoeda, atractivo e indomable. Su cumpleaños número 18 se acerca, y sus subordinados decidieron ponerle fin a su vida sin amor existente dándole el mejor regalo de todos… una chica. S&S

**Capítulo Uno **

"Yo digo que la rubia," argumento un chico de cabello azul obscuro en sus últimos años de adolescente, sus ojos se concentraban en la foto de una chica muy atractiva.

"Psh, ella es muy común y algo zorra. Syaoran va a matarnos si lo ponemos con esa chica. ¿Recuerdan lo que dijo sobre no desnudos en su cumpleaños?" El chico que estaba a su lado le regaño mientras lanzaba esa foto al bote de basura para demostrar su punto. Puso otra foto en las fotos de sus amigos. "Yo digo que la de cabello violeta. Es elegante, bonita y clásica también."

"Muy clásica, querrás decir, ¡Y ni siquiera piensen en darle a Tomoyo-chan a Syaoran! ¡Le puse el ojo encima primero!" Eriol empujo a su amigo, tomo la fotografía y la apretó contra su corazón. "Que ni se te ocurra tocarla, Hiro!" El comentario fue acompañado por una mirada mortal.

"Bastardo Posesivo," gruñó Hiro malhumorado mientras miraba a Eriol, no obstante retrocediendo.

"Solo algunos tienen el privilegio de experimentar mi posesividad tu sabes," Eriol contesto, sonriendo bobamente a la resentida expresión de la cara de Hiro.

"¿Quien querría pertenecerte de todos modos… a menos que esa persona este demente o dañada mentalmente?" Hiro se estremeció ante el pensamiento de cualquier persona esperando pertenecer a Eriol. Se compadecería mucho de ella y le mandaría sus mejores deseos y referencias.

"¡Oh cállate!" Soltó Eriol, dándole a Hiro una peligrosa Mirada que se traduciría como: Cállate ahora antes de que sufras un destino peor que la muerte. "No tengo tiempo para discutir contigo. El cumpleaños de Syaoran es muy pronto, y tenemos que escoger a la chica perfecta para el."

"Si lo sé… pero tu sabes que no muestra interés alguno en chicas o relaciones… será porque es asexual, o simplemente es gay." Hiro se coloco una mano bajo la barba, viéndose pensativo mientras sacaba la conclusión.

"¡No seas absurdo! Syaoran NO es gay, ni siquiera asexual… solamente no ah encontrado a la persona indicada aún…" L a frase de Eriol se arrastró, revelando la incertidumbre oculta en su voz. Hiro tenía un buen punto, indiferente de lo idiota que era su acercamiento. Syaoran tenía todo: Buena apariencia, una personalidad abierta, y dinero. El era el príncipe encantador de cualquier chica de la Escuela Preparatoria Tomoeda, pero era extrañamente frió con las chicas, y se alejaba de ellas todo lo que podía. Era como si fueran seres infecciosos o algo así… Pero no obstante, Eriol no iba a rendirse. Estaba determinado a que cuando su amigo cumpliera los 18, su vida sin amor existente llegaría su fin.

"¿Hey que hay de Meiling? Conoce a Syaoran y Syaoran la conoce. ¡Es perfecto!" Hiro exclamo, lanzando su dedo al aire y con los ojos resplandecientes. Literalmente había algunas estrellas en sus ojos verde oscuro.

"¿Estás bromeando, verdad?" se quejó Eriol. "Syaoran odia a esa chica, y si no fuera su prima quien ha vivido bajo el mismo techo que el durante tantos años, el ya la habría corrido." Sacudiendo ante el desesperado de Hiro, suspiro pesadamente, dándose una palmada en la frene con desesperación.

No serian capaces de encontrar la chica perfecta para Syaoran a ese paso. Irritado, botó las fotos que habían juntado en el bote de basura más cercano y metió las manos en las bolsas de sus jeans. Era como buscar por el collar de zafiros que la mujer del Titanic perdió, o más bien, lanzó al océano. Una búsqueda sin final: eso es lo que era.

"¡Hey! ¿Para que quieres eso?" Ignorando las enfadadas protestas de Hiro, Eriol agachó los hombros y empezó a caminar. La gentil brisa de verano, dulce y cargado de humedad, acariciaba su piel ahora besada por el sol. Susurrando a través de sus mechones azul oscuro, no pudo evitar volver a suspirar. Sus enigmáticos ojos de zafiro estaban desanimados y llenos de desesperanza. Su mirada se dirigió al cielo. Se veía azul pálido y sedoso, envolviendo la Tierra con su gentil abrazo. Las nubes lanudas se perseguían una a la otra en un juego de atraparse, tan despreocupadas y libres, mientras el estaba prisionero con sus propios problemas.

Estrechando los ojos en un desesperado intento de olvidar sus preocupaciones, maldijo por lo bajo. Justo cuando estaba sintiendo la urgencia de patear y sacar volando a mitad del camino, vio a una chica con corto cabello castaño sentada en una banca algunos metros a lo lejos bajo un hermoso cerezo.

Los pétalos sueltos caían sin peso por el aire, llevados por el gentil viento, rodeándola como si fuera una princesa. Algunos pétalos aterrizaron en su hombro, algunos se adhirieron a su suave cabello, aun así a ella no le importaba nada de aquello.

Tenía un cuaderno de bosquejos en el regazo, y su lápiz parecía estar ocupado trazando el contorno del objeto de su atención y sombreando las áreas que se necesitaban. Miraba las concurridas calles otra vez, tratando de capturar las caras desconocidas en la apurada multitud – sus expresiones en el fugaz momento.

Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba en una pequeña, sonrisa satisfecha, mientras sentía el toque ligero como pluma de los pétalos del cerezo en su piel expuesta. Las sensaciones de aquellos gentiles toques persistían. Algunos mechones de sedoso cabello castaño se escaparon del agarre de su broche para el cabello y cayeron alrededor de su rostro de porcelana, teñido de un sutil rosa en algunas áreas.

Los extremos de su largo y blanco vestido ondeaban, revelando la piel cremosamente Blanca de sus tobillos y sus delicados zapatos blancos que complementaban su atuendo perfectamente. Era como un ángel, como un hermoso trabajo de arte, que debía tratarse con delicado cuidado.

Eriol se dejo llevar por tal belleza inocente. El movimiento de sus piernas había cesado, y simplemente la miraba como tonto.

"Ella se ve un poco… ordinaria ¿no lo crees?" La perpleja voz de Hiro interrumpió sus pensamientos, regresándolo al presente. Se volvió para encarar a su amigo, sus ojos un poco abiertos ante el comentario.

"Ordinaria?"

"Bueno… no es exactamente bonita tampoco. Si me voy fácil con ella diría que solo un 7 o un 8 del 1 al 10." Hiro cruzo sus brazos, ladeando la cabeza hacia la derecha para tener un mejor ángulo de la chica de la banca.

"Pero es diferente, muy diferente de las demás chicas que he visto hasta ahora. Se ve tan satisfecha y serena, perdida en su mundo de pintura y dibujo…" Eriol se arrastró otra vez, sintiéndose en una paz y rara tranquilidad.

"¿Hablas en serio?" Sorprendido, Hiro abrió los ojos, mirando a su amigo con incredulidad "No me digas que quieres…"

"Ella es única, clásica, y diferente." No era ni un si ni un no, solo un simple declaración que declaraba el comienzo de una hermosa historia de amor.

-

-

-

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

N/T¡Konnichiwa imouto-chan! Les entrego la traducción de este segundo capítulo de Black Wings¡su verdadera autora y yo, esperamos de verdad que lo disfruten! ∧∧

**Black Wings  
**_Por__: Aisaki Sumi_

**Capítulo Dos**

_Fly me away, to a far away land…where there a__re just you and me…and a pair of black wings…  
-- Aisaki Sumi_

_Volemos, a una tierra lejana…donde solo estemos tu y yo…y un par de alas negras…  
-- Aisaki Sumi_

El suave suspiro quedo reverberando en el aire mientras Eriol se aproximaba a la chica de cabello castaño. Con las manos dentro de las bolsas de sus jeans distraídamente mientras adoptaba su casual, y un poco despreocupada expresión de nuevo.

Pasó junto a ella como una corriente de viento y se arrojo al espacio vació junto a ella. Sus agudos, perforantes ojos de zafiro apuntaban hacia ella, y se sonreía así mismo mientras veía la reacción que tenia ante su presencia.

Ella apretó con más fuerza su cuaderno de bosquejos, pero su expresión facial permaneció igual. Los mechones más cortos de cabello castaño enmarcaban su cara, y los más largos que llegaban hasta el escote estaban un poco curvados, en espiral hacia afuera.

Eriol no pudo evitar escudriñarla con fascinación. El brillo suave y dorado en su expuesto cuello de porcelana causo que cerrara levemente los ojos en respuesta a la brillante luz. Los rayos cegadores perforaban la espesa capa de hojas que actuaban como un escudo protector y aterrizaban casualmente en su vestido blanco.

El modo en que su cabello coqueteaba con la enérgica brisa de final de verano y colgaba a los lados de sus mejillas lo cautivaba. Para el se veía como una antigua Diosa griega, tan exótica y divina.

Había una confortante, calmante aura alrededor de ella que hacia su presencia tan amable. Si su corazón no estuviera ya con otra persona, hubiera caído por ella.

El pensamiento de Syaoran siendo cautivado por su belleza inocente lo hizo sonreír. Definitivamente seria algo digno de ver.

"Hey, lindo dibujo," comentó, ojos echando un breve vistazo al bosquejo que ella estaba haciendo. Pero ella no respondió, continuando su previo movimiento como si estuviera inmersa en otro mundo – un mundo lejano de esta sucia realidad, donde no podría ser corrompida por el aire contaminado.

Ella agacho la cabeza, esperando que el se fuera. Pero tal suerte ninguna.

"¿Qué es lo que estas dibujando de todos modos?" Trato de empezar una conversación de nuevo, sabiendo que probablemente acabaría siendo de un solo lado, dominada por el. La vio apretar el lápiz como si fuera el último hilo de su vida. Sus nudillos se volvieron blancos y pálidos mientras ella apretaba el lápiz. "Bueno…lo que sea que estés dibujando, se ve bien," masculló, inclinado la cabeza mientras se empujaba hacia delante, frunciendo los ojos en un intento de tener una mejor vista del cuaderno de bosquejos. Pero ella simplemente se inclino más alejándose de el, tratando de mantener la distancia entre ellos.

Podía decir que ella se sentía incomoda, pero ver eso solo lo hizo sentirse más intrigado. "¿Alguna vez has tenido novio?" presiono. La chica se congelo mientras el lápiz se sostuvo firmemente entre su índice y su pulgar se resbalaba de su mano apretada y caía sobre el pavimento.

Su cabello castaño oscurecía su cara, hacienda su expresión ilegible, pero el sabia que estaba sorprendida. Brillando como si el mundo no pudiera ser mejor, su alegre sonrisa se agrando.

Había un destello de triunfo en sus ojos mientras continuaba observándola, complacido de que al fin había captado su entera atención.

"Solo estaba preguntándome…" empezó cuidadosamente, sin quitarle un ojo de encima, sin querer ir muy lejos y causarle un ataque al corazón. Lo último que quería era una chica muerta o inconciente sobre la acera.

No habría manera de que el pasara por tal apuro solo por encontrarle a Syaoran un regalo tan conveniente. ¡Absolutamente ninguna manera! Y estaba totalmente resuelto a eso.

"Um… ¿estarías interesada en salir con mi mejor amigo?" La pregunta tan largamente esperada finalmente llegó, repitiéndose en el húmedo, débilmente perfumado aire. Eriol la miro fijamente, escuchando cuidadosamente, asustado de perderse incluso el mínimo sonido.

De todos modos nada salio, para su gran desilusión. Ella no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra desde que se le acerco, y Eriol empezaba a dudar de las habilidades de la chica para mantener una conversación normal_. ¿Tal vez era muda o algo así_

Ella se paro precipitadamente, alisando la tela de su vestido. El repentino movimiento dejo que los extremos de su largo y blanco vestido se movieran agitados. Los ojos de Eriol se ensancharon con sorpresa, pero rápidamente se recupero para mirarla desde abajo.

Sus manos apretaban fuertemente el cuaderno de bosquejos como si se aferrará de su propia vida. La atmósfera entre ellos era intensa, y Eriol pudo sentir como avanzaban hacia las olas de vibración de 'déjame sola'.

"¿Eso es un sí?" le preguntó, levantando una ceja peculiarmente mientras la miraba expectante. Ella se abalanzo hacia el suelo para recoger el lápiz que había dejado caer un momento atrás. Lo coloco en su estuche de colores junto con su borrador y se desvió hacia la dirección contraria, empezando a alejarse de el lo más rápido posible.

"¡Hey¡Espera!" la llamo Eriol, saltando de la banca. Estiro una mano para obligarla a parar, pero ella ya estaba fuera de su alcance.

Ella mantuvo la cabeza gacha, el cuaderno de bosquejos cerca de su corazón mientras se alejaba, pero pronto tuvo que detenerse viendo aparecer a Hiro frente a ella. Exhalo un agudo suspiro, un murmullo de temeroso asombro, mirando con furia al no bienvenido obstáculo frente a ella.

Los labios de Hiro se curvaron en una mueca mientras con su brazo le envolvía la cadera, sus manos agarrando las de ella y jalándolas tras su espalda. La preparada cuerda amarro sus dos pequeñas muñecas con fuerza, dejando marcas rojas en su cremosamente blanca piel.

Su agarre al cuaderno de bosquejos se debilito. Resbalo de sus manos y callo al suelo, creando un fuerte latido al estrellarse con el duro concreto del pavimento.

Antes de que la chica pudiera llamar por ayuda, el le sello los labios con una cinta rectangular expeditamente, previniendo que cualquier sonido se escuchará más allá del radio de un metro de distancia. Horror e impotencia brillaron en sus ojos verde esmeralda, pero a Hiro no pudo haberle importado menos.

La rodeo con sus brazos, como si cargara a una princesa – o eso era lo que la mayoría asumía – y la coloco a la fuerza en el asiento de delante de su motocicleta. Sus brazos alrededor de ella con seguridad, asegurándose de que ella no se caería cuando aceleraran.

El ruidoso rugido del motor llevado por millas en el viento que soplaba. Era un viento descuidado que levantaba algunos de los pétalos abandonados del cerezo, dándoles el ímpetu al espiral y derivar hacia abajo en una manera floja, sin peso.

Eriol meneo la cabeza y la levanto exhalando un grave suspiro. Hiro siempre seria Hiro, usando fuerza en una chica tan frágil… _pero oh buen__o._ Despidió los pensamientos mientras se levantaba de la banca de madera, paseando flojamente mientras se dirigía a la locación del cuaderno de bosquejos caído.

Se arrodillo y lo levanto con facilidad. Quitándole la suciedad que se había pegado a la cubierta negra del cuaderno, miro por las páginas, sus ojos se ensanchaban a la vista de los dibujos. El decir que estaba profundamente impresionado por el talento artístico que ella poseía seria una gran subestimación.

Intrigado, cerró gentilmente el libro. La mueca de asombro volvió a sus labios cuando miro la limpia escritura en la cubierta del cuaderno, etiquetándolo como la propiedad de su dueño.

"Kinomoto Sakura…ka…" intento en su lengua, encontrando el nombre absolutamente agradable.

"Sakura…" Pronunciándolo de nuevo, un malicioso destello resplandeció en sus oscuros, enigmáticos ojos. "La flor favorita de Syaoran es la del cerezo… y ese también es el nombre de esta chica… hmm…" meditó, mirando hacia abajo a la dura y negra cubierta de cuaderno de bosquejos otra vez.

Interesante…

Sonrió con anticipación mientras levantaba la cabeza hacia arriba para mirar la vasta extensión de nebuloso azul. No podía esperar para ver la reacción del líder de Black Wings cuando recibiera su regalo.

"Saa… omoshiroii ne? (Interesante)"

-

-

-

-

**TBC**

N/T: UFF, aquí esta el segundo capítulo ha. Sorprendente como tan poco puede complicarse tanto a veces haha pero continuare.

Me alegro que quienes lo han leído lo estén encontrando interesante, ojala y lo que sigue también les guste.

Lamento no poder cumplir su deseo de ver a Syaoran en este capítulo pero ya no tardará…

Como ven no he tardado con este capítulo pero no será igual con los demás, tardaran pero no tanto como para que mueran hehe, todo para mantener el interés.

Bueno me largo, cuídense y dejen reviews por favor °w° Nos leemos luego!

Matta ne! °"°


	3. Chapter 3

**N/T: ****Reviews, Reviews, reviews! ****Hermosos**** reviews, los ****amo ****quiero ****más****haahaha ****D Aquí está el tercer capítulo. Disfrútenlo y recuerden que esta historia no es mía sino de Aisaki Sumi, yo solo traduzco, cualquier felicitación es para ella.**

**Black Wings  
**_By: Aisaki Sumi_

-----------------------

**Chapter Three**

**----------------------**

Los brillantes rayos del Sol calentaban el material de su chaqueta negra inclino la parte superior de su cuerpo para reducir la resistencia y aumentar la velocidad de su motocicleta. El violento viento, aunque tibio, cargaba la humedad y el olor a menta del verano. Y crujía entre sus desordenados mechones del color de las castañas, causando que los filamentos se agitaran desordenadamente con cada caricia.

Tenía el rostro delicadamente formado, levemente bronceado, debido a la larga exposición al cruel Sol. Los mechones más cortos de su cabello coqueteaban con el viento, ondeando de la manera más casual. La luz cegadora impregnaba sus mechones como las castañas, causando que sus puntas brillaran como doradas hebras tejidas.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en el camino frente a el, un par de ardientes, dorados orbes ambarinos, siempre ardiendo con tal vehemente pasión. Pigmentos color pardo oscuro salpicados de rojo circulaban las piscinas de ámbar, delineando su delicada forma. Solo una mirada de esos ojos podía derretir el corazón de una admiradora a un charco de agua.

El veloz viento le paso resbalando, tarareando una armoniosa melodía y susurrando palabras que solo algunos podrían entender. Se sumergió en el placer de la agradable música, una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios conforme las comisuras se levantaban.

Pero pronto se vio interrumpido cuando la cancioncilla de su celular anunciaba la presencia de una nueva llamada. Surcando un poco las cejas con descontento, liberó una de sus manos del regulador que controlaba la velocidad y el mecanismo del freno al mismo tiempo.

Lo abrió de un tirón y murmuro un saludo molesto, "¿Qué pasa esta vez Eriol?"

Una suave risa vino del otro lado de la línea, y sintió la urgencia de rodar los ojos. "¿Cómo supiste que era yo?" preguntó Eriol, y Syaoran pudo oír el débil hilo de diversión en su profunda, y sin embargo suave voz.

"¿Existe una cosa que se llama identificador, sabes?" Remarco sarcásticamente Syaoran, ganándose otra suave risa de Eriol. Presionando los labios hasta convertirlos en una fina línea, Syaoran comenzó silenciosamente la cuenta para aguantar a su amigo. Ichi… ni... (Uno…dos…)

"Saa," el agarre de Syaoran al teléfono aumento; sus uñas se clavaron en el plástico material de su teléfono, sintiendo su firmeza contra las yemas de sus dedos. El 'saa' salio algo misterioso, como si presagiara algunos eventos desagradables que estaban por ocurrir.

"Si no tienes algo importante que decir voy a colgarte," lo amenazo suavemente, su paciencia disminuía conforme pasaban los segundos. "Solo di lo que quieres decir," le dije monótonamente, frunciendo el ceño con molestia.

"Está bien, está bien. Hiro y yo te conseguimos un regalo para tu cumpleaños¡y te va a encantar!" El énfasis empleado en la parte del 'encantar' hizo que Syaoran resoplara levemente.

"Bueno pues deberías apreciar este regalo, porque Hiro y yo registramos todo el pueblo de Tomoeda por tres días sin parar para encontrar el regalo perfecto para ti."

"¿Y acaso les pedí un regalo?" cuestiono Syaoran, dejando algo obvia la respuesta.

"El líder de Black Wings no cumple dieciocho años todos los días, tu sabes. Deberías empezar a celebrar tus cumpleaños antes de que empieces a odiarlos," Eriol lo regaño suavemente, y Syaoran no necesitaba estar con el para verlo sacudir la cabeza con desaprobación, imitando la expresión de descontento de su madre.

"Las fiestas de cumpleaños no tienen sentido de todos modos. No hay algo especial sobre eso," se quejo. Para el, su cumpleaños era solo otro día ordinario, otra declaración de su madurez. Lo ultimo que necesitaría seria celebrar un día terrible como ese.

Estaba solo un paso más cerca del destino que el trataba de evitar. Yelan y los ancianos ya lo habían informado de sus deberes y responsabilidades como el futuro líder del Clan Li.

Hacia tiempo que hicieron un trato con el, antes de que pudiera entender la mayoría de sus responsabilidades. Debía de hacerse cargo del negocio de la familia, La Empresa Li, y convertirse en el líder inminente en quien estaba destinado a convertirse.

"Bueno al menos ven y dale un vistazo a tu regalo," insistió Eriol, negándose a tomar una negativa.

"No tomas un no por respuesta, eh?"

"Nope." El tono alegre y excesivamente dulce de su respuesta fue muy misterioso para el gusto de Syaoran. Causo que se estremeciera levemente.

Suspirando, Syaoran se rindió, "Esta bien iré." Discutir con Eriol drenaba su energía.

"¡Genial! Ven a la base y dale un vistazo a tu regalo. ¡Lo vas a amar!" Exclamo Eriol emocionado, pero Syaoran solo pudo gemir en respuesta.

Eriol era conocido por sus tácticas sadistas y su extraño sentido del humor. A veces Syaoran se preguntaba que había detrás de esa sonrisa siempre presente, pero por el bien de su propia cordura y frágil mente, el nunca fue muy lejos al remover la mascara de la cara de su amigo y echar un vistazo a la cara que se escondía detrás.

Cerró el teléfono, metiéndolo sin cuidado en su bolsillo. Su atención regreso al camino mientras su mente meditaba sobre el tipo de regalo que tenían para el.

En verdad no quería ver eso.

……

La inseguridad de no conocer la habitación la hizo estremecerse con un miedo creciente. Sus ojos habían sido vendados, exponiendo su vulnerabilidad al mundo. Su corazón latía con un miedo demasiado familiar que le torcía las tripas y le cortaba el estomago.

El olor a miedo y a peligro llenaba el aire, añadiéndole que era tieso, haciéndolo grueso y pesado. Incluso la tarea más simple, como respirar, se hacia cada vez más difícil. El intenso, y sordo silencio la rodeaba y trataba de devorarla entera. Susurraba un miedo sin nombre que hechizaba su frágil cordura.

Podía oír los latidos de su propio corazón, el frenético ba-bump, ba-bump la declaraba sin defensas. Ella era como una niña, perdida en un mundo que era demasiado ajeno a ella.

Sus sentidos se agudizaron con la perdida de la visión, y podía sentir peligro acechar la oscuridad que la rodeaba.

El dolor de sus muñecas atadas le recordaba que estaba atada y escondida como si fuera una prisionera. Podía sentir un par de ojos vigilantes sobre ella, observando cada movimiento que hacia. Se sentía molesta al saber que el era capaz de verla mientras ella solo podía adivinar su paradero.

"Verdaderamente deberías dejar de tratar de escapar. No va a funcionar. Tus manos están atadas a tu espalda, y tus piernas están atadas juntas," la tensa voz le dijo con desprecio. Sakura volteo la cabeza en la dirección de donde la voz vino y se mordió las comisuras de la boca.

"Además, deberías considerarte una chica con mucha suerte por estar aquí," siguió la voz. De repente, sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el chillido de un objeto siendo arrastrado por la habitación, y ella asumió que era una silla.

"No muchas chicas pueden ser las novias del líder de Black Wings. Solo pregúntale a cualquier chica en Tomoeda y estarán más que felices de cambiar lugares contigo."

_Black Wings…_ Sakura frunció el ceño en la contemplación mientras su mente trataba de descubrir que era. La primera cosa que vino a su mente fue una feroz pandilla, y esta realización hizo que la sangre se le helara.

De repente escucho un clic. Sonaba como si alguien abriera una puerta. Tragando saliva, espero silenciosamente para lo que el destino tenía preparado para ella.

"Syaoran, este es tu regalo."

Siguiendo esta declaración, lo que un momento antes le bloqueaba la visión fue retirado.

Sakura parpadeo, y sus ojos se ensancharon cuando miro hacia arriba.

_Un par de ojos… ámbar…_

-

-

-

-

**Los Reviews son grandemente apreciados. **

N/T: TA-DA!

Haha al fin les cumplí el deseo de ver a mi amado Syaoran hehe. Aquí esta el tercer capítulo ojala les haya gustado. Para todas aquellas que me leen no se preocupen, Hiro no es malo solo necesita algunas lecciones de comportamiento; la duda sobre si Sakura es muda o no se resolverá en algunos capítulos más pero sean pacientes.

Tarde un poco más en este capítulo pero es un poquitín más largo, un mínimo pero lo es y además hay que mantener la emoción ne?!

Bueno creo que me voy retirando nos leemos pronto y dejen reviews por favor!

Kyosukete Kudasai

Matta ne! °W°


	4. Chapter 4

N/T: al fin esta aquí el cuarto capítulo! Me siento feliz de acabarlo y no hacerlas esperar tanto. Disfrútenlo. Y recuerden que esto es una traducción. Yannen. °"°

**Black Wings****  
**_Por: Aisaki Sumi_

**Capítulo Cuatro **

Un grito de asombro escapo de los labios de Syaoran mientras miraba a la asustada chica abajo en el rincón. Sus piernas estaban fuertemente atadas, y sus brazos parecían estar atados también, restringiéndola del mínimo movimiento.

Ella tenia el cabello castaño corto con las puntas de aquellos sedosos mechones apenas tocándole los hombros. Su rostro estaba delicadamente formado, revelando una inocencia que raramente se veía en la Tierra, sin marca de la fealdad del mundo mortal. El largo vestido blanco que vestía complementaba su pálida, piel de porcelana, dándole la apariencia de una ángel.

Sus ojos, sin embargo, parecían desentonar con su complexión entera. Eran verde esmeralda, un rico, y único matiz de color verde que el nunca había visto antes, pero eran fríos y desanimados, obscuros con una pena como la piedra, y huecos con una expresión embrujada.

Su cara era solemne y triste, y sus perforantes ojos estaban nublados con un sufrimiento inexplicable. Aunque extrañamente, lo desolado de su rostro la hacia parecer más madura y hermosa. Sus ojos distantes y llenos de dolor y su delgada figura le daban una pizca de vulnerabilidad pero también de misterio.

Parecía un ángel resentido, caído de los cielos y por error aquí en la Tierra. El nunca había visto una cara tan inocente y hermosamente llena de dolor. Una enigmática y apacible aura la rodeaba, distanciándola del resto del pecador, y contaminado mundo. Era tan divina y tan exótica que Syaoran sintió que se ahogaba…

"¿Y que piensas de ella Syaoran?" una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos, regresándolo a la realidad. Syaoran volteo bruscamente a la dirección de donde provenía la voz, ojos nublosos y perdidos. Pero cuando la cara sonriente y burlona se registro en su mente, se dio cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo en los últimos minutos.

Sus ojos pasaron de Eriol a la asustada cara de la chica, procesando la información en su pasmado cerebro. "¿Qué era lo que estaban pensando?" fue la primera cosa que salio de su boca. Un profundo ceño se formo en su cara mientras sus cejas se surcaban con desaprobación.

"Err… ¿estábamos pensando en ti¿Y ese es el porque te conseguimos un regalo?" Eriol le envió a Syaoran una mirada inquisitiva, una de sus cejas se levanto mientras que las palabras rodaron por su lengua lentamente, teñidas con incertidumbre, mientras sus agudos, y perforantes ojos azul marino miraban la expresión de su amigo cuidadosamente.

"¿Un regalo?" Repitió Syaoran mirando a Eriol con incredulidad. Abrió la boca como si fuera seguir hablando, pero no pronuncio sonido alguno. Estaba simplemente abrumado por la información que le ofrecían.

Silenciosamente decidió que no tenia caso intentar hacer entrar en razón a la cabeza impenetrable de Eriol, dejo salir un agravado suspiro y se dirigió hacia la chica secuestrada, su supuesto 'regalo de cumpleaños'. Además, si este _regalo _era por su cumpleaños, por lo menos debieron dárselo en su cumpleaños, no tres días antes.

Paro cuando se acercaba a la chica. Su cara estaba pálida por el miedo, y el podía ver un débil asomo de valor en la cara blanca de la chica. Le acerco una mano, pero ella se alejo de su alcance lentamente, moviendo de un tirón la cabeza lejos de su mano como si fuera una clase de objeto que la ofendiera.

"No voy a hacerte daño le dijo suavemente, ofreciéndole la mano para mostrarle que no tenia que temer. La chica dijo nada en respuesta, y el decidió que era una señal para proseguir con su previo movimiento.

Se arrodillo, inclinándose para alcanzar las manos de la chica atadas tras su espalda. La piel enrojecida salía a la vista cuando aflojaba la tensa cuerda de sus delicadas muñecas. Su ceño se hizo más profundo cuando la punta de su dedo pasó delicadamente por la piel marcada. La chica aparto la mano de su roce como si la quemara, y el se alejo rápidamente.

Ella mantuvo sus muñecas cerca de su corazón, sus delgados dedos frotaban las áreas enrojecidas como si pintura escarlata hubiera sido derramada sobre ellas. La oscura sombra de rojo mezclada con el brillante color rosa resaltaba de su pálida, suave piel, creando un brillante contraste contra el fondo.

"Perdona esto," se disculpo sinceramente Syaoran cuando se dio cuenta de sus manos y acabo de desatar las apretadas cuerdas alrededor de sus tobillos. ¡Maldición! Juro internamente mientras procuraba aflojar los apretados nudos. Hiro de verdad sabía atar apropiadamente a la gente… el sarcástico pensamiento paso por su mente cuando la cuerda cayó finalmente.

Ella recogió sus piernas rápidamente y las rodeo con sus brazos, encogiéndose en una bola, asustada de mantener cualquier contacto corporal con el corrompido cuarto o las corrompidas manos que el le ofrecía. El dejo escapar un profundo suspiro mientas la miraba brevemente. Eriol y Hiro verdaderamente hicieron un buen trabajo asustándola.

"Te llevare a tu casa," le ofreció mientras se paraba. Mirándola desde arriba pacientemente, esperando su respuesta; como sea, esta nunca salio. El silencio fue la única respuesta que recibió. Syaoran le dio la mano en un gesto amistoso, tratando de ayudarla a levantarse, pero ella rechazo la mano que el le ofrecía en ayuda.

Una de sus manos actuó como pilar de soporte y ella ejerció fuerza contra le suelo para lentamente levantar su cuerpo. Aunque aun estaba temblorosa, recupero el balance y compostura. Sus ojos miraron el cuaderno de bosquejos que descansaba algunos metros más allá de ella, el parpadeo de un deseo urgente centelleo en las piscinas de esmeralda.

Los ojos de Syaoran trazaron la línea invisible de su visión y esta lo condujo hasta el cuaderno de bosquejos y el estuche de colores junto a el. "¿Es esto tuyo?" le pregunto cuidadosamente, manteniendo su voz suave y calma, sin querer asustarla más de lo que ya estaba.

Ella permaneció silenciosa y sin dar respuestas. Como sea, el lo tomo como un si a su pregunta ya que era la primera vez que el había visto un cuaderno de bosquejos en su base. "Hiro, pásame el cuaderno por favor," le dijo, apuntando con el índice el objeto de su interés.

Y Hiro, quien estaba cómodamente sentado en la silla un momento antes, murmuro algo ininteligible bajo su aliento con molestia y renuente regreso el cuaderno a su legítimo dueño.

"No entiendo porque estas siendo tan amable con esa chica tan de repente… además, ella es un regalo…" Hiro murmuro una queja, con los ojos en el suelo y metía las manos dentro de las bolsas de sus jeans. Su voz se fue apagando, pero Syaoran supo que Hiro no estaba contento con lo que el estaba haciendo y estaba probablemente mascullando su descontento silenciosamente para si mismo.

Ignorando a Hiro y el modo en que Eriol lo miraba como si estuviera fuera de su mente, Syaoran regreso su entera atención a la chica que no había pronunciado palabra alguna desde que el llego, ni siquiera un llanto por ayuda.

"¿Donde vives? Te llevare a tu casa. Tómalo como mi disculpa por las irresponsables acciones de estos dos," insistió, mirándola casi tímidamente. La culpa se reflejaba en sus ojos ámbar mientras viajaban de su cara a sus muñecas. De verdad habían ido demasiado lejos esta vez…

Ella inclino levemente la cabeza hacia arriba hasta que sus ojos se encontraron. Lo miro directo a los ojos, explorándolo para encontrar algún motivo a sus acciones, como hacienda un juicio de si era lo suficientemente confiable o no.

Sus labios, coloreados naturalmente del rojo de las cerezas se presionaron cuando ella volteo al cuaderno de bosquejos que el le había regresado unos minutos antes.

Abriéndolo en una pagina en blanco, ella ignoro las inquisitivas y perplejas miradas que el le lanzo y rápidamente comenzó a dibujar. El no tuvo que esperar por una respuesta, como fuera, porque ella arranco precipitadamente la pagina y se la entrego.

Syaoran fue tomado por sorpresa por su precipitado movimiento y se quedo mirando como un bobo al pedazo de papel frente a el. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de que había recibido la respuesta que buscaba. Ella había dibujado un mapa para el.

Lentamente una sonrisa se abrió paso por su rostro y le echo un breve vistazo, tomando el papel y escudriñándolo. "Ah… He pasado por este lugar algunas veces cuando voy de camino de mi casa para la escuela," murmuro con un brillo de placer en los ojos.

"Bueno pues," dijo concluyendo, y le indico con un gesto que lo siguiera fuera del cuarto. Dejo a Eriol y a Hiro con una abertura a su espalda con incredulidad, sus ojos nublados por la incertidumbre dudando de la cordura de su líder.

……

Sakura lo siguió hacia afuera donde estaba estacionada una motocicleta roja cerca de un cerezo. Ella lo miro silenciosamente mientras el iba por la motocicleta, apretando los ojos en una respuesta natural al brillo del exterior.

El le señalo para que se subiera, y ella lo hizo renuentemente, cuidándose de no tener contacto corporal con el. El inclino la cabeza hacia la derecha, mirándola dudoso. "Te vas a caer si no te agarras de algo."

Ella se mordió el labio inferior coloco el cuaderno frente a ella, cosa que tomo el espacio entre ellos, y sus manos se agarraron fuertemente en el marco de metal del asiento. Probablemente el había querido decir que debía agarrarse de el, pero viendo su malestar por tocarlo, Syaoran se encogió y volvió sus ojos al camino.

El motor rugió como una bestia salvaje, un lobo cuando corre y se aleja. La brillante, luminosa luz del Sol quemaba como una flama que no muere – una semejanza de pasiones – y su resplandor era inmensamente hermoso. Sakura se sentía ahogándose en tal brillo.

El viento precipitado crujió por su cabello, causando que los filamentos se agitaran desordenadamente. Ella sintió como se le cerraban los ojos procurando resistir el violento viento que amenazaba con rasgar su frágil forma. La ráfaga aullaba y le gritaba en los oídos, dejándola sorda.

"Puedes agarrarte de mi si quieres." Su voz se mezclo con los rugidos del viento, volviéndose insignificante, indistinta y distante en comparación. Pero ella rechazo obstinadamente su oferta y apretó aun más sus manos contra el metal hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

De repente la motocicleta chillo a un alto, declarando el final del paseo. La frente de Sakura se estrello en la espalda de Syaoran cuando la motocicleta se detuvo de repente. El se volteo, mirando sobre su hombro con una ceja levantada.

"¿Esta es tu casa verdad?" le pregunto, echando un breve vistazo a la estructura residencial frente a ellos. Sakura se sobo la frente lastimada y miro hacia arriba, viendo la familiar casa que ella llamaba hogar.

Asintiendo, se bajo del asiento de atrás temblorosamente, llevando su preciado cuaderno de bosquejos en una mano. El le mostró una feliz mueca como su adiós antes de acelerar y alejarse hacia los brillantes rayos del Sol.

Ella levanto una mano a mitad del aire, sombreándose los ojos en un intento de ver a pesar de la cegadora luz del Sol. Sus ojos se ensancharon con asombro pues vio algo desplegarse desde su espalda antes de que desapareciera en la brillante luz.

_Era un par de alas negras._

-

-

-

-

**N/A: ****Reviews appreciated. Flames ignored.**

N/T: AL FIN!! Aqui esta... me sentia mal por tardarme tanto pero no pude hacerlo rapido hontoni gomenasai -- pero aqui esta al fin ojala y le haya gustado tambien.

Si tienen dudas dejen reviews y tratare de resolverselas, pero lo más seguro es que se resuelvan confonforme vayan leyendo, asi que no desesperen y esperen los capítulos que siguen.

Recuerden que quiero muchos, muchos reviews eh! confio en ustedes hahaha.

Pues nos leemos prontoy tratare de actualizar pronto; no se impacienten.

Kyosukete Kudasai

Kuroi Chou °"°


	5. Chapter 5

N/T: El que sigue!! ∧∧ Al fin, aquí esta el quinto disfrútenlo y lean con atención ya que algo aquí tiene mucha importancia después. Aisaki Sumi y yo deseamos que este también les guste. Bye-Bye

**Black Wings**  
_Por__: Aisaki Sumi_

**------------------------------****-------------------**

**Capítulo Cinco**

_Fly me away, to a far away land, where there are just you and me and a pair of black wings...__ –Aisaki Sumi_

_Volemos, a una tierra lejana…donde solo estemos tu y yo…y un par de alas negras…  
-- Aisaki Sumi_

_------------------------------------------------_

Sakura se saco los zapatos de un tirón y salio corriendo directamente para su cuarto. Quería capturar la imagen que vio en una página del cuaderno de bosquejos antes de que el tiempo pudiera distorsionarla y causara que desvaneciera. Un par de alas negras… un par de alas negras… mascullo silenciosamente para si misma en un canto repetitivo.

Sus ojos estaban desenfocados mientras se abría paso hacia arriba por las retorcidas escaleras hasta su cuarto. Ignorando el saludo de su padre, cerró la puerta y se dirigió corriendo hasta su escritorio. Abrió su cuaderno en una hoja en blanco y precipitadamente saco su lápiz, trazando con suaves movimientos.

La punta del lápiz trazo curvas y sombras en el papel. Después inclino levemente el lápiz para usar sus lados y añadir un tipo diferente de sombra a las alas en las que trabajaba. Concentrada en su dibujo, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que aun usaba su chaqueta para salir.

Sus agudos y concentrados ojos centelleaban con un extraño brillo que solo se podía ver cuando dibujaba. Era una indicación, un signo de su profunda concentración. Pintando, hacienda bosquejos, arte, para ella, era un lenguaje, un modo de comunicarse con las personas que fueran capaces de entender el profundo mensaje que pasaba por sus ilustraciones.

Estos silenciosos medios de expresión no implicaban palabras. Solo un lápiz, un pedazo de papel, y un borrador lo harían. Las imágenes producidas por esos tres simples objetos podían ser imponentemente hermosas, más hermosas que cualquier poesía, cualquier historia, o cualquier letra de música.

Paro por un momento, con los ojos cerrados, mientras intentaba recordar todos los detalles de la imagen que había logrado imprimir en su mente; como sea, el tiempo estaba hacienda efecto, y la imagen estaba empezando a volverse confusa y se desvanecía por las esquinas.

El tenía un par de hermosas alas negras. Las plumas del color de la tinta resplandecían bajo la brillante luz del Sol, creando un contraste tan fuerte con el fondo segadoramente blanco de la luz. Sus alas se extendían justo en el instante en que el avanzaba en su motocicleta y desaparecía en el brillante baño de luz. Daba la falsa impresión de que volaba, levantando una mano para tocar el cielo.

La escena permaneció en su mente, y ella pensó que nunca había visto algo más mágico y hermoso que eso. A lo mejor había estado alucinando porque su mente desesperada quería reunirse con el ángel negro que había escuchado tanto de su madre.

Nadeshiko le había contado historias desde que era pequeña, diciendo que un día, cuando la Tierra se desplome; cuando los cielos caigan sobre el reino mortal; cuando el mundo este acabando; cuando las esperanzas estén rotas y desvaneciéndose; cuando los sueños se vuelvan pesadillas; un ángel con largas alas negras vendrá y traerá salvación a este mundo que muere.

Mientras el pensamiento divagaba por su mente, miro la imagen terminada con ojos críticos, con ojos escudriñantes. Era una perfecta representación de él, el muchacho que la había salvado de los otros dos, y sus alas negras. El aparecía como si estuviera flotando, volando, remontándose por el cielo azul sin importarse por el mundo.

Ningún ángel en los cielos podía ser rival de su elegancia, y ella estaba segura de eso.

El sombreado traía la vida al cuadro, especialmente a las alas, hacienda que pareciera que salían de la página. Acerco un dedo para tocar el ala, pero se paro un centímetro antes de tocarla. El aceite y la mugre de su mano habrían arruinado la página.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios cuando coloco cuidadosamente el cuaderno sobre su escritorio de nuevo. Silenciosamente decidió que haría una pintura al óleo de eso algún día, si algun día veía otra vez al ángel negro.

Un repentino golpe en la puerta la regreso al presente. Volteando muy levemente, miro sobre su hombro y su mirada dio a parar a la puerta. Su mente se preguntaba quien podría ser el interruptor, pero recibió la respuesta rápidamente cuando la suave, pero profundamente paternal voz hablo, "Sakura, tienes un visitante."

Levantando una ceja, pensó por un momento. ¿Un visitante? Ese era solo su tercer día de vuelta en Tomoeda ¿Cómo era posible que ella tuviera un huésped? Dejando la respuesta para después, contesto, "Wakkada." La puerta se abrió al instante, revelando a su padre y a su primer visitante.

La chica en la puerta tenía un largo, muy negro cabello que caía en cascada sobre sus hombros en ondulados mechones de ébano. Como una mística cascada de media noche, tal belleza era absolutamente divina. Tenia un rostro magnifico con pálida, piel de porcelana y mejillas sonrojadas. Los dos majestuosos rizos que colgaban libremente sobre sus hombros le daban el aspecto de una costosa muñeca japonesa.

"Sakura-chan, tanto tiempo sin vernos." Desbordando alegría, saludo a Sakura con una radiante sonrisa.

Los ojos de Sakura se ensancharon con sorpresa mientras la dulce voz se registraba en su mente. "To…moyo-chan?" Fue una tímida investigación, llena de incertidumbre. Ojos verde esmeralda viajaron de arriba a abajo y estudiaron a la chica frente a ella.

"Hai. Han sido seis largos años, y me alegra que no te hayas olvidado de mi."

"Yo…" empezó Sakura, suaves labios de cereza se abrieron levemente, revelando sus dientes como perlas. La expresión de atontada permaneció en su rostro intentando encontrar las palabras correctas para hablar, pero no encontró algo más adecuado que el silencio como respuesta.

"Chicas las dejare para que se pongan al tanto de las cosas que se perdieron en los años pasados." Sonrió gentilmente Fujitaka. Era una escena que te calentaba el corazón. Sus ojos fueron hasta Tomoyo y de regreso hasta Sakura, un brillo de esperanza brillaba en sus ojos café oscuro. Tal vez Tomoyo podría abrir a Sakura de nuevo… ya que ella había sido su amiga más cercana.

Tomoyo reverencio levemente a Fujitaka, agradeciéndole silenciosamente por darles la oportunidad de olvidarse de la fría formalidad y de poder enterarse de las cosas que se habían perdido en la vida de la otra en los últimos seis años— años que más parecian una eternidad.

Tomoyo entro al cuarto agraciadamente, las manos dobladas con gracia. "Es genial el tenerte de regreso," empezó, sentándose en la orilla de la cama de Sakura como siempre lo hacia cuando aun eran pequeñas. Sus grandes, suaves ojos amatistas escanearon sus alrededores, notando la luz mortecina en los rincones y la falta de un espíritu animado en el cuarto.

"Tomoeda no ha cambiado tanto, excepto que finalmente decidieron reparar los dos edificios de la preparatoria porque la estructura tenia más de cien años y necesitaba algunas serias reparaciones. El Parque Pingüino es casi igual que antes, pero reemplazaron las mohosas esculturas de pingüinos por unas nuevas." Tomoyo siguió, enlistando las cosas que habían y que no habían cambiado durante los años.

Sakura permaneció en silencio todo el tiempo, escuchando de la otra chica la familiar, aterciopelada voz, mientras sus ojos observaban las facciones de Tomoyo. Su apariencia física había cambiado muy poco durante los años. Era más alta y delgada que nunca, sus ojos ya no eran tan grandes ni tenían la apariencia de los de una niña. Aunque su agraciada postura permanecía igual, sin cambios de como era hace años.

"Has cambiado," declaro la otra de repente, sobresaltando a Sakura y causando que volteara ligeramente. Sus ojos se encontraron brevemente, las miradas se alinearon por un momento tan corto que no se dieron cuenta, pero suficientemente largo como para agrietar las capas que ocultaban las emociones dentro de ambas.

"Pero supongo que es natural que hayas cambiado…" pauso Tomoyo, dudando sobre lo que estaba a punto de decir. Paso algunos segundos buscando las palabras correctas… "Durante los años."

Por un momento, solamente se miraron la una a la otra torpemente. El suspenso en el aire se formaba lentamente y finalmente, Tomoyo miro hacia otro lado, mechones oscuros cayeron sobre sus ojos, quitándolos de la vista; como fuera, no le impidieron ver el marco de la foto que estaba abandonado en los empolvados estantes

"Lamento tu perdida." Las palabras se escaparon de su boca demasiado rápido, antes incluso de que tuviera tiempo de pensar. Sakura dio un respingo ante la precipitada mención de su madre y el dolor momentáneamente olvidado regreso a las cámaras de su corazón

"Pero lo superaras. Estas en Tomoeda otra vez. Estas en casa. Te ayudaremos a pasar por los malos ratos."

Sakura miro hacía abajo y estudió sus ahora temblorosas manos, juntándolas y apretándolas para ocultar su debilidad. Estaba cansada, exhausta de todo aquello, pero lo último que necesitaba era que las personas que aun cuidaba de ella se preocupara.

Asintiendo, se rehusó a levantar los ojos y encontrarse con el par de entristecidos y preocupados ojos que exigían su atención. Sus agudos oídos captaron el reservado chillido hecho por la cama cuando Tomoyo cambio de lugar su peso.

Tomoyo se levanto de su asiento y se aproximo unos cuantos pasos a Sakura. El leve roce de la tela se mostró muy suave y placentero para sus oídos. Sintió que una mano sobre su tembloroso hombro, un agarre firme que la mantuvo en su lugar antes de que se rompiera en mil pedazos, y cayera.

Para aligerar un poco el ambiente, Tomoyo señalo el bosquejo terminado que descansaba temporalmente olvidado en el escritorio. "Es un bonito dibujo, Sakura. Siempre supe que podías dibujar bien, pero Dios, esto es demasiado bueno para solo pasarlo como el dibujo de alguien de diecisiete años. Si lo hubiera visto en otro lado, probablemente hubiera pensado que fue hecho por un profesional."

El cumplido hizo que Sakura volteara y la viera sobre su hombro. "¿Quién se supone que es, Sakura ¿Un ángel volador?" pregunto Tomoyo inquisitivamente.

"Es un ángel negro," contesto silenciosamente Sakura, recordando el momento excesivamente breve en el que el desplegó sus alas y abrazó al Sol.

_El era un ángel negro._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

N/A: Reviews apreciados. Flames ignorados.

N/T: Otro más!!! Ay ya me había tardado, pero no quiero acabar de traducirlo todo tan rápido haha.

Ojala y les haya gustado a todas. Hoy se respondió una gran incógnita haha, espero y estén satisfechas y ya no tengan tantas dudas, pero si tienen no olviden preguntarme.

Pues tengo que irme por el momento; y discúlpenme porque de ahora en adelante no podré ser tan constante pero evitare retrasarme, aunque tal vez no pueda haha, no se desesperen y aguarden que no dejare que sea demasiado largo.

Ahora si me retiro, disfruten, dejen reviews y nos leemos pronto. °W°

Kyosukete Kudasai

Matta ne! °"°


	6. Chapter 6

**N/T: Aquí esta, al fin! Después de tanto… Mil disculpas y por favor léanlo y disfruten. **

**Black Wings  
**_Por: Aisaki Sumi_

_Fly__ me __away __to__ a __far __away __land__…__where __there's __just __you and me…and a pair of black wings…_

_Volemos, a una tierra lejana…donde solo estemos tu y yo…y un par de alas negras…  
-- Aisaki Sumi_

**Capítulo ****Seis**

Septiembre: el inicio de un nuevo año escolar; el inicio de otra estación, marcando el final de las fiestas de verano demasiado cortas. El aire fresco, y con un leve olor a menta reemplazo al húmedo, y lleno de vapor aire de verano. La estación para cosechar estaba justo a la vuelta de la esquina, haciendo presencia silenciosamente por el cambio de color de las hojas, añadiendo pequeños charcos de tinte de castaño y flamante rojo tiñendo los bordes.

La enérgica, refrescante brisa se esparcía por los campos, los años se habían ido casi demasiado rápido, llevándose consigo débiles rastros de nostalgia. Sakura estaba parada bajo el grande árbol de flor de cereza que extendía sus ramas en forma de una sombrilla, escudándola del gentil baño de luces blancas.

El Sol no era tan despiadado y brillante como antes, ella se dio cuenta. Los rayos eran mucho más apacibles, y suaves: era casi débil y triste en un modo. Sakura apretó más el cuaderno de bosquejos y lo mantuvo más cerca de su corazón. El arte era su vida, y llevaba su cuaderno de bosquejos a dondequiera que iba desde que murió su madre.

Nadeshiko le compro el cuaderno como regalo para su doceavo cumpleaños y la animo a dibujar, para expresar sus sentimientos—las cosas que no podía traducir a palabras—por medio de los bocetos. Ella amaba las artes. Era el único modo en el que podía ser honesta consigo misma y echar a un lado las engañosas mentiras que la rodeaban.

Las palabras podían ser engañosas ocasionalmente; la gente podía enmascarar sus sentimientos y emociones y malas intenciones fácilmente con discursos entresacados. Pero cuando los artistas pintan, su animo, pensamientos, emociones todos eran exhibidos en el lienzo. Nada era escondido, nada era enmascarado. Ellos pintaban la imagen que veían en su mente; el hermoso reflejo de sus corazones.

Sakura amaba pintar la tierra de sus sueños cuando era más chica. La imagen de esa cuesta apacible todavía permanecía en su mente. Ella recordaba el día en que Nadeshiko estaba parada sobre la colina, tolerando el viento cuando este azotaba su flojo vestido blanco contra ella, sacudiendo las largas ondas de cabello de ébano alrededor de su rostro agitado.

Como un ángel, Nadeshiko pasó una mano por su largo cabello, mirando un campo lleno de flores de todos los tonos de colores calidos. El viento que estaba soplando contra ellas traía consigo la fragancia de las flores, algo que olía dulce y gentil, atrayéndolas ligeramente hacia el campo. Ella recordó como se veía su madre en ese mismo día, sus ojos cerrados por la brisa, apenas sonriendo.

Se veía como una imagen sacada de un cuento de hadas.

Pero ella ya no deseaba pintar esa imagen. Simplemente le traería demasiadas memorias que era mejor dejar solas, intocables y olvidadas—como una vieja, abandonada y oscurecida fotografía, desvaneciéndose por los bordes estropeada por el tiempo. Ella no quería recordarlo. Ella quería olvidarlos, pero sabía que era una carga con la que debería cargar el resto de su vida.

El verano siempre traería esas memorias de regreso a ella, y estaba agradecida de que al fin hubiera llegado a su fin.

Mirando fijamente a los altos edificios rodeados por altas y negras rejas metálicas frente a ella, se dio cuenta de cuanto tiempo había estado ausente de ese pequeño pueblo. Era un lugar donde había crecido felizmente y lo dejo renuentemente cuando el divorcio de sus padres rompió su mundo en mil pedazos.

Esto marco el comienzo de su nueva jornada y su nueva vida lejos en Tokyo, donde estaban implicadas ella y Nadeshiko.

Había pensado que empezaría de nuevo y que permanecería en ese lugar; sin embargo, el destino le había probado lo contrario, cuando fue devuelta a ese pueblo donde había sido criada y alguna vez había sido feliz.

Tomoeda, un lugar que había dejado atrás, que unió a su madre y a su padre, pero también el mismo lugar que los había separado. Y Sakura no sabía si debía extrañar el lugar u odiarlo.

Decidiendo ni uno ni otro, dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro y espero pacientemente por la llegada de su mejor amiga. Le había prometido a Tomoyo que la esperaría por el árbol de flor de cerezo para que pudieran entrar juntas por las puertas de la escuela, como habían hecho antes tantas veces, como si nada malo hubiera cambiado entre ellas. Pero Sakura sabía, mejor que nadie más, que su vida ya no era la misma.

Ella no era la misma Sakura que había dejado Tomoeda seis años atrás.

Los cuatro años que había pasado en el asilo de Tokyo después del suicidio de su madre la había cambiado y habían alterado su personalidad y no la recobraría. El trauma de haber descubierto el cuerpo muerto de su madre, cubierto de sangre y amontonado en la bañera, la mando a los reinos de la locura. Este evento puso su mundo de cabeza e hizo añicos la hermosa imagen pintada por sus inocentes sueños y sus creencias ingenuas.

Durante su estadía en el asilo, ella se volvió más callada y reservada, volviéndola indiferente e invisible—decolorándose hasta que se volvió parte de la blancura que envolvía el espacio vacante que estaba lleno con personas como ella—personas que ya no deseaban ser parte de este repugnante, enfermamente pecador mundo que complace a la fealdad, a las mentiras engañosas y a las malas intenciones de las personas.

A la edad de trece, Sakura fue forzada a enfrentar la dura realidad, una oscuridad acechando en los rincones del mundo que una vez pensó tan hermoso. Sus ojos verde esmeralda perdieron su inocencia infantil y el brillante destello que refleja los sueños de un niño. Se volvieron más fríos y más duros mientras ella aprendió lentamente la corrompida e infecciosa realidad del mundo alrededor de ella.

Ahí fue cuando decidió que no volvería a sonreír y que no volvería a hablar.

Aprendió a depender de si misma en lugar de los demás—aquellos que estaban limitados a dejarla atrás algún día y nunca mirar hacía atrás. Seguramente la gente como ella estaba destinada a recorrer el camino de la vida solos, vagando en soledad pura, llevando la carga de culpa y desconsuelo impronunciable y una amargura que solo ellos mismos podían entender.

Aunque ella estuviera de vuelta y había sido tratada con familiaridad por Tomoyo, ella sabía mejor. Ella sabía que todas la miraban diferente ahora. Ella podía ver la mirada compasiva en sus ojos o los asustados vistazos que le lanzaban cuando se alejaba. Para ellos, ella siempre sería aquella joven chica olvidada, psicológicamente dañada, que estaba etiquetada como demente y perseguida por las memorias de la muerte de su madre.

Un doctor, o algún terapeuta, le había enseñado como usar las pinturas en lugar de palabras para expresarse. Y de ese modo podía descargar su enojo o miedo o ansiedad en el lienzo en lugar de en si misma. Ese ere el único modo de curarla, o eso decían, ya que ella se negó a hablar a cualquiera de los doctores, incluso a los miembros de su familia.

Su padre había ido al asilo a visitarla un contado número de veces antes, pero ella se negó a verlo, o a nadie más. Ella solo quería que la dejaran sola, encerrada en un cuarto blanco donde pudiera pensar bien las cosas. Ella recordaba, uno de esos días en los que estaba asustada, como pensaba en la historia que Nadeshiko le había contado durante los momentos felices de su vida cuando aun tenia una familia.

Aquellas suaves palabras reverberaban siempre en su mente. "…cuando la Tierra se desplome; cuando los cielos caigan sobre el reino mortal; cuando el mundo este acabando; cuando las esperanzas estén rotas y desvaneciéndose; cuando los sueños se vuelvan pesadillas; un ángel con largas alas negras vendrá y traerá salvación a este mundo que muere..."

A menudo se encontraba a si misma dudando sobre la precisión de la profecía. Es que simplemente era demasiado irreal para que ella lo creyera. Aun así una parte de ella creía en ello, suficientemente extraño.

Ella pensó que había perdido la habilidad de creer, de soñar, el momento en que su mundo se rompía en miles de pequeños fragmentos, y cuando la locura la tomara en su frió abrazo. Ella estaba casi segura de que no podía ser verdad, pero el encuentro había cambiado su opinión.

Los ángeles obscuros si existían.

Fue entonces cuando el ruidoso retumbar de un motor la acarreo a la realidad nuevamente. Se volvió en la dirección de las olas andantes de ruido que resonaban en el aire. Y ahí, ella vio aquella motocicleta de aspecto familiar, flamante rojo, deslumbrantemente brillante incluso sobre la débil luz del Sol.

El ángel negro estaba justo frente a ella, montando esa motocicleta. Lo miro fijamente con tal fascinación, hipnotizada por su repentina aparición. Los mechones de suave cabello como las castañas se agitaban con el viento, resplandeciendo con un brillante tinte de miel, como hebras doradas de la más fina seda.

Apretó un poco los ojos, su mente trazaba el contorno invisible de sus alas negras. Había una mueca de confianza en su cara mientras tiraba hacia arriba de la motocicleta en una posición de vuelo. Ella recordó haber visto esa imagen el día en que el la llevo a su casa y la salvo de los secuestradores.

En ese mismo instante, ella casi creía que el podría encender una luz en su mundo de tinieblas, y guiarla de regreso al buen camino, el rastro del que se había alejado hace tanto. El podía ser el ángel del que ella había escuchado de su madre tan frecuentemente, el que traería salvación a su mundo.

Como la brillante luz de la distante estrella del Norte, a lo mejor el podría ayudarla a encontrar el camino de vuelta a casa, a la vida que alguna vez fue perfecta, llena de amor y mucho más.

"Sakura-chan!" Volteo la cabeza, dirigiendo su atención a quien le hablaba: una reacción natural ante la repentina llamada. Allí, reconocía la familiar y sonriente cara de Tomoyo, la persona que solía ser su mejor amiga, que permanecía a su lado contra viento y marea, una persona que prometió ayudarla a recoger las piezas de lo que quedaba en su vida.

Ella no sabía si podría volver a creer.

Inclino la barbilla hasta que toco el borde de su cuaderno, se paseo por el camino que la llevaría hasta Tomoyo. Un viento apacible giraba cerca, acariciando sus mejillas mientras se acercaba a las puertas de su nueva escuela.

Pero pronto la detuvo otra llamada distante.

"¡Hey chica cuaderno de bosquejos!"

Se volteo ante el apodo, sin estar segura si estaba dirigido para ella. Pero la descripción le quedo perfecta. Ojos verdes miraron fijamente entre las olas de los demás estudiantes que avanzaban, usando el mismo tipo de uniforme que ella, y su mirada la guió de nuevo al lugar donde había mirado un momento antes.

Ahí, ella vio a unos sonrientes Hiro y Eriol, y también, al dueño de ese par de apasionados ojos ámbar que parecían tan perforantes y miraban directamente a la rota, perdida alma con su cubierta estropeada.

_Esos ojos pertenecían a su ángel negro. _

-

-

-

-

N/T: Comprendo que me odien pero no pude actualizar antes. Se y estoy muy conciente de que me tarde una eternidad y la verdad es que no planeaba tardarme tanto. Tuve un final de vacaciones algo estresado por el examen y la escuela volvió y para la mala suerte de mi alma floja algo más pesada, trato de sobrellevarla. Pero basta ya de excusas, no tienen porqué escucharlas ahora que lo pienso.

Bueno este capítulo fue algo corto pero la verdad no creo que aumenten mucho de tamaño, los capítulos anteriores han sido muy pasivos y más o menos aquí empiezan a pasar más cosas y a haber más dialogo; aunque básicamente el fic es más descriptivo.

Ojala les guste y yo me largo para seguir con el siguiente y evitar tardarme tanto. Cuídense.

Nos leemos luego.

KuroiChou °"°


	7. Chapter 7

**Black Wings****  
**_Por__: Aisaki Sumi_

**N/A¡Gracias ****por****todos ****sus ****adorables**** reviews¡Los ****amo ****chicos!**

**----------------------------------**

**Capítulo Siete**

**-----------------------------------**

Ella respondió a la llamada inclinando su cabeza hacía donde estaban. Esmeraldas embrujadoramente hermosas encontraron ardientes ámbares, alineando sus visiones en un momento casi tan corto para ser reconocido, pero suficientemente largo para agrietar las capas de emociones escondidas dentro de el.

El estaba sorprendido, pasmado de ver un negro vacío en sus ojos. No recordaba haberlo visto antes, cuando se encontró con ella la primera vez. O tal vez solamente estaba siendo más observador esta vez ya que no le estaba poniendo mucha atención antes, por Eriol y Hiro quienes en realidad eran lo suficientemente absurdos como para secuestrar a alguien y dársela como regalo.

Había un gran dicho: "los ojos son las ventanas del alma". Pero no importaba que tanto mirara, solamente no podía encontrar una justificación para que una aparentemente inocente, frágil chica poseyera un alma tan quebrada y atormentada como aquella.

Su cara era inusualmente pálida bajo los rayos del Sol que iluminaban. Lanzando un débil brillo dorado sobre su mejilla, tiñéndola levemente de plateado y blanco. Sus labios estaban presionados en una delgada línea como hicieron antes. Las esquinas de su pequeña, casi delicada boca nunca se levantaban, como si se rebelara silenciosamente contra algo.

Ella no sonreía como las otras chicas de su edad. El mirar desinteresado en sus ojos revelaba su intento de permanecer invisible e inadvertida por el mundo, igualando perfectamente la misteriosa y casi obscura aura alrededor de ella. Ella era diferente, muy diferente de las otras chicas con las que el se había encontrado antes. Y este mismo hecho lo intrigaba inmensamente.

Ni siquiera sabía porque le ponía tanta atención. Tal vez era por lo absurdo de su encuentro, o el solo hecho de que Eriol y Hiro eran lo suficientemente ridículos como para escogerla como su novia. Eran dos personas que ocupaban diferentes finales del espectro, y el simplemente no veía como habían pensado que ella era la indicada para el, después de haber sido sus mejores amigos por un largo tiempo.

No obstante, ella había revuelto algo en el, y ahora, todo lo que el tenía que hacer era descubrir que era lo que ella había revuelto.

Una mueca jugo en los labios de Syaoran cuando la vio ponerse rígida, súbitamente dio un respingo al verlos, pero aun así ella no se movió ni una pulgada de donde estaba hacía un momento. Ella se había negado a mostrarles cualquier muestra de debilidad. Esta rara tenacidad revelada por el simple equilibrio que ella mostró alargo su mueca.

El estaba fascinado por ella.

"¡Largo tiempo que no nos vemos chica cuaderno de bosquejos!" la burlona voz de Hiro interrumpió sus pensamientos. Y lo siguiente que supo, Hiro ya se había subido a su motocicleta y había llegado cerca de donde ella estaba parada. Agudos ojos ambarinos se posaron sobre la silenciosa, misteriosa chica que había conocido en algún momento de las fiestas de verano al seguir a Hiro, mientras exploraba sus reacciones.

Un Eriol completamente divertido los siguió, mirándose nada menos que deleitado, como si el mundo no pudiera ser mejor que eso.

_Bastardo __Sádico._ Syaoran pensó obscuramente para si mismo mientras le lanzaba al sonriente chico al lado suyo una mirada sofisticada. Hablando francamente, realmente el nunca había gustado de esa sonrisa inofensiva que se exhibía en la cara del otro. Se debía probablemente a su sexto sentido inusualmente agudo, y este le decía que nunca se metiera con Eriol, solo Dios conocía al diablo detrás de aquella máscara angelical.

Alcanzando a la chica, quien solamente intensifico su agarre al cuaderno de bosquejos mientras cambiaba levemente de puesto alejándose del trío que se le acercaba como si su presencia fuera más que ofensiva. Los miraba furiosamente, sus ojos verdes fríos y llenos de desconfianza, pero el podía ver las pistas de terror traicionando aquellos sombreados orbes.

Syaoran no la podía culpar por eso. Después de todo¿Quién no estaría asustado al encontrarse con los demonios que la habían secuestrado del azul de los vivientes días de luz?

"No te preocupes, ellos no van a lastimarte esta vez." El le aseguro, como si le hubiera leído la mente. El le envió una mirada escrutinizadora, y espero pacientemente por una respuesta que el sabía que jamás vendría. Al parecer la muchacha carecía de la habilidad de hablar. Era eso o era sorda. O a lo mejor ella simplemente no veía el punto de hablarles a ellos.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre? No lo conseguí la ultima vez que nos vimos." Syaoran le pregunto casualmente, su voz suave y gentil mientras la miraba expectante. Pero ella apenas y lo miro, mostrando ningún intento de contestar a su pregunta.

Antes de que Syaoran pudiera hacer cualquier otra pregunta, Eriol interrumpió, aunque sonó más como si hablara consigo mismo que a ella.

"No sabía que asistías a esta escuela también." Eriol golpeo su barbilla ligeramente, leve asombro en su voz. "¿Esta es tu primera vez aquí o algo así? Porque realmente no recuerdo haberte visto aquí antes que…" el siguió, un destello de travesura brilló en sus orbes ceruleo obscuro que asemejaba el azul profundo impenetrable del enigmático océano.

"Ah, debes ser nueva en Tomoeda!" El publicó la conclusión, estrellando su puño en su mano izquierda como manifiesto de la expresión formada en sus ojos. La sonrisa llena de jubilo se ensancho cuando el añadió bajo su aliento con puro asombro. "Este va a ser un año divertido…"

"Ya sabes si necesitas a alguien que te enseñe la escuela, estaré más que feliz por tomar el trabajo." Eriol ofreció, la constante sonrisa cambio lentamente a algo más, algo que recordaba a una sonrisa boba. Una tortuosa sonrisa boba para ser exactos.

La chica permanecía silenciosa con una pinta de indignada en el rostro. Fue entonces cuando otra distante, casi urgente llamada desvió su atención a ella. Ahí, Syaoran vio a una chica de larga cabellera con una aterrada expresión unida a su rostro mientras se escabullía hacía ellos.

En segundos, ella los alcanzó y se paró protectivamente frente a la callada chica del cabello color avellana, dirigiendo una mirada desaprobante y llena de desdén en su dirección. "Déjenla en paz." Ella les exigió con voz autoritaria. La declaración solitaria se quedo resonando en el aire que estaba pesado con suspenso y las corrientes conversaciones en curso traslapadas en el fondo.

"¿Y porque deberíamos hacerlo?" investigo Hiro desafiante, su voz como seda al borde de un cuchillo mientras miraba hacia abajo a Tomoyo con igual intensidad. No contra atacar en una pelea nunca sería parte de su vocabulario, y el no estaba dispuesto a que una niña le ordenara. Hasta el día en que la Tierra orbite alrededor de la Luna, el nunca permitiría que pasara.

Liberando una mano de su anterior agarre al control de la motocicleta, la coloco en medio del aire, estirándola hasta que la punta de sus dedos tocaron la barbilla de la chica.

"¿Y qué si no lo hago¿Qué vas a hacer entonces?" Pregunto desafiantemente mientras apretaba los ojos peligrosamente; amenazas no pronunciadas se ataban a su voz. Hiro vio un destello de miedo en los grandes ojos amatista de Tomoyo, que desapareció tan pronto como apareció. Pero el mero pensamiento de que ella le temía hizo que su mueca de satisfacción se ensanchara.

"Oi, déjala ir." La obscura advertencia vino de su lado. Hiro se volvió para encarar a quien hablaba, solo para encontrarse mirando un par de peligrosos ojos cerúleo que el reconoció que pertenecían a nadie más que a Hiiragizawa Eriol.

Resoplando con descontento, Hiro la soltó contra su voluntad no obstante, sin querer arriesgarse a meterse con el lado malo de Eriol. _Ese tipo puede ser un bastardo sobre protector algunas veces. _Pensó para si mismo, pero nunca dejo salir esas palabras.

Tomoyo les lanzo otra mirada amenazadora antes de arrastrar a una tiesa Sakura lejos del trio. Sus figuras que disminuían se mezclaron entre las mareas de gente que avanzaba en sus uniformes idénticos. Todo lo que Syaoran pudo hacer fue mirar, encontrando la escena algo excéntrica, y a la silenciosa pintora bastante peculiar.

"Hey ¿alguno de ustedes sabe su nombre?" Pregunto de repente, dirigiendo su pregunta a nadie en particular, dejándola abierta para cualquiera que pudiera ofrecerle una respuesta.

"Kinomoto Sakura. Su nombre es Kinomoto Sakura." Eriol contestó, estudiando a Syaoran desde la esquina de sus ojos.

"Sakura…" Lo repitió, probando el nombre en su lengua, encontrando su sonido bastante agradable. Un brillo intrigado destello en sus dorados ojos ámbar, haciéndolo difícil distinguir si se debía a los efectos de la luz o a otra cosa…

"¿Porque tan interesado en conocer su nombre tan de repente¿Pensé que no te interesaban las chicas?" Levantando una ceja, Eriol presiono por respuestas sin hacer el intento de parecer muy obvio. Había conocido a Syaoran desde que podía recordar, y el otro nunca había puesto interés en ninguna chica antes, ni siquiera el más mínimo. Y el abrupto cambio en la actitud de su amigo lo hizo asombrarse.

"No lo estoy." Syaoran respondió concisamente, todavía sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la frágil figura que debía haberse mezclado con las muchedumbres fácilmente, pero por algo extraño, por algunas razones inexplicables, ella sobresalía entre todos esos estudiantes. Ella era así de diferente, tan difícil de perder.

Como las hermosas flores del cerezo, ella parecía ser tan inocente, delicada y exquisita en el exterior, pero aun así mantenía muchos secretos dentro de ella que le atribuían un número incontable de admiradores. O por lo menos ella se las había manejado para obtener su escarpado interés con mucha facilidad.

Su silencio, su obscura y recóndita aura lo hacía meditar. Como una pieza del rompecabezas, un enigma que nadie podía descifrar, ella resaltaba de la multitud, casi intocable, inalcanzable, e incomprensible. Esto revolvió algo en el, tal vez su innata curiosidad, el no sabía. Pero de lo que estaba decidido era que el quería resolverla, descifrarla.

Era casi cautivador, desafiante de una manera, y Li Syaoran nunca rechazaba un desafió.

……

"Sakura-chan, no se como llegaste a conocer a esas personas, pero son peligrosos." Tomoyo la miraba significativamente, con una rara seriedad persistiendo en sus ojos como si tratara de pasarle un mensaje más profundo a Sakura. "Mantente alejada de ellos." Le advirtió a Sakura mientras se abrían camino lentamente hacía su salón de recepción.

Sakura mantuvo sus ojos en el bien pulido piso que brillaba levemente plateado cuando las brillantes luces en el corredor se reflejaban en el. Ella simplemente abrazó su cuaderno de bosquejos más cerca de su corazón, recolectando las memorias de su primer encuentro con ellos en su segundo día de vuelta en Tomoeda.

"Están en la pandilla, Black Wings, liderada por Li Syaoran, el chico de cabellos color avellana que viste con los otros dos." Tomoyo explico mientras continuaban por el corredor con los otros estudiantes quienes también se dirigían a sus asignados salones de recepción.

"No quiero que te involucres con ninguno de ellos, ya que este es tu primer día aquí en la Escuela Preparatoria Tomoeda. Todavía hay muchas cosas que debes saber sobre la gente en esta escuela, antes de continuar más allá."

Sakura asintió distraídamente mientras escuchaba en silencio. Mientras trataba de escuchar su nombre en su mente, el nombre de su ángel negro. El era quien la había salvado de sus dos secuestradores, el que la llevo a salvo hasta su casa, y el que la había tratado con nada más que gentileza.

Ella tenía una sospecha de que eran gangsters. Era solo su intuición, y ella sabía, sus intuiciones estaban bien la mayoría de las veces.

"El líder de Black Wings es en realidad el sucesor del eminente Clan Li. Estoy segura que has escuchado de ellos antes. Son bastante famosos en Asia. Es la única razón por la que la escuela nunca se ha molestado en deshacer esa pandilla. Siempre se hacen los ciegos ante cualquier cosa que hacen, siempre y cuando la violencia no este muy fuera de control." Tomoyo comento con amargura, disgustada por lo corrupto del sistema de la escuela.

"De todas formas, lo que estoy tratando de decir es, es mejor si no les hablas por ningún motivo en el mundo. Si los ves, solo ignóralos y pretende que tienes algo más importante que hacer y déjalos ahí." Le aviso mientras continuaban paseando por el amplio, iluminado corredor de la Escuela Preparatoria Tomoeda.

De repente Tomoyo se paro y se volteo. Sakura estaba sorprendida por su repentino movimiento y se detuvo también, mirando hacía ella pero solo para encontrarse mirando directamente a los ojos de una mortalmente seria Tomoyo. "No quiero que nada te vuelva a pasar Sakura."

"No quiero que te vuelvan a lastimar."

Los ojos verdes de Sakura se ensancharon mientras sentía como su corazón se saltaba un latido.

-

-

-

-

N/A: Retroalimentaciones apreciadas. Flames ignorados.

N/T: Se que fue un tiempo mortalmente largo y que no tengo excusas para tardarme tanto pero lo siento mucho, mucho.

Bueno aquí esta el séptimo al fin, espero que les guste ya que al fin empiezan a entrar los diálogos y es cuando esto empieza a tener historia en verdad ojala y sigan leyendo.

Odio tardarme tanto en actualizar así que juro que esta vez me esforzare más para poder subirlo más pronto.

Algunas preguntaron que si que era un flame, flame es un review con comentarios groseros o mal intencionados sin dar critica que te ayude a mejorar.

Sin más por el momento me retiro.

KuroiChou °"°


	8. Chapter 8

**N/T: Y llego! Decidí apurarme así que léanlo y disfruten por favor**

**Black Wings  
**_Por__: Aisaki Sumi_

_---------------------------------_

**C****apítulo ****Ocho**

**--------------------------------**

Sakura sentía como su pecho se apretaba cuando las suaves palabras alcanzaron sus oídos. Parecían tan artificialmente estridentes, y ensordecedoras en un sentido. Ella estaba literalmente congelada en su sitio, mirando fijamente al par de de sinceros ojos amatistas, mientras luchaba por recobrar la calma.

Su mente estaba en el estado del caos. Las memorias que había tratado tanto en olvidar se veían renovadas otra vez, frecuentando su frágil mente como lo hicieron antes. Los recuerdos estaban desgarrando su ya desgastada cordura.

La solitaria declaración colgaba en el aire mientras ellas permanecían paradas a mitad del corredor, como si fueran dos personas suspendidas en un solo marco del tiempo. Otros se pasaban presurosos sin notarlas, como si fueran invisibles a los ojos desnudos.

Sakura se agarro firmemente a su precioso cuaderno de bosquejos hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron ligeramente blancos. Ella quería esquivar su mirada, pero encontró difícil de lograr esa simple tarea.

Su hombro estaba temblando mientras luchaba por escudarse de las emociones traicioneras reflejadas en sus grandes ojos esmeraldas—el par de hermosos ojos verdes que habían perdido su brillo hacía mucho tiempo. Su infantil inocencia y la pureza desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

Bajando su mirada, ella permitió que los mechones castaños escaparan del agarre del broche para el cabello y que cayeran sobre sus ojos, enmascarando las ventanas de su alma otra vez.

"Estaré bien." Ella contesto concisamente y mantuvo sus ojos en el suelo. Las palabras salieron ásperamente, pero no se fragmentaron. Su voz no se rompió. Su debilidad no se había expuesto.

Ella no quería que la consideraran como la misma chica del asilo quien era considerada como una peligrosa amenaza a la seguridad de la sociedad, y alguien que solo quería lastimarse a si mismo. Alguien que no era bienvenido en el mundo de la realidad.

"Esta bien entonces. Solo mantente alejada de ellos, ne?" Tomoyo le pregunto cuidadosamente, no quería ir demasiado lejos, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para mostrarle a Sakura la seriedad del asunto.

Ella sabía que su mejor amiga había cambiado, de una entusiasta, sonriente niña a una más obscura y más callada. El ultimo montón de años había pasado tan rápido, y las series de trágicos eventos que ocurrieron en Tokyo permanecían como un misterio.

Pero sin importar lo que había pasado, o como los cambios se dieron lugar. Sakura siempre sería Sakura, su mejor amiga, y ella siempre estaría ahí para ella. Ella estaba segura de que eventualmente encontraría una manera y se abriría paso a través de los muros de hielo construidos alrededor de ella.

Ella encontraría una manera, de algún modo.

Una sonrisa se formo en su cara cuando Sakura le envió un pequeño asentimiento de comprensión.

Este era solo el principio de otro viaje, y nadie podía predecir en realidad cual sería el desenlace. Tal vez el ángel negro del cual Sakura le había contado tanto de pequeñas vendría e iluminaría un arroyo de luz en su oscuro, mundo de gris y desconfianzas.

Quizá el podría enseñarle como confiar, como creer de nuevo. Y tal vez el podría traer la sonrisa de nuevo a la hermosa cara de Sakura.

……

Al acercarse a su salón de recepción, los agudos oídos de Sakura captaron las indistintas, traslapadas conversaciones en el cuarto. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, sintió que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban mientras se acercaba a la puerta de entrada que eventualmente la conduciría a la nueva vida en la Escuela Preparatoria Tomoeda.

Ella no podía recordar cuanto había pasado desde la ultima vez que había estado en una escuela, en un salón de clases lleno con estudiantes como ella. En el asilo, raramente salía de su cuarto que siempre estaba bajo la atenta mirada de los doctores—un grupo de extraños vistiendo batas blancas de laboratorio y que sus ojos eran tan fríos y apáticos como el hielo.

No tenían condolencias para ella, tampoco la habían tratado con el respeto que ella se merecía. Todo lo que ellos veían era a una persona legalmente loca, alguien que debería estar encerrada en un cuarto blanco por el resto de su vida.

Siguiendo de cerca a Tomoyo, permitió que su amiga la guiara a un asiento cercano en el frente. Para su sorpresa, los estudiantes en la clase no les lanzaron ni una sola mirada. Ella pensaba que la verían como una forastera con una mirada desdeñosa en los ojos. Pero no lo hicieron.

Sakura tenía la cabeza gacha, mientras se sentaba en el asiento al lado de Tomoyo.

"No te preocupes Sakura. Todo esta en el pasado ahora. Este es un nuevo comienzo, el principio de tu nueva vida en Tomoeda." Las suaves palabras de Tomoyo sonaron en su cabeza mientras le lanzaba otra mirada agradecida desde la esquina de sus ojos.

Fue entonces cuando el ruidoso sonido de la campana la saco de sus pensamientos. La clase se fue callando conforme el sonido resonaba en el aire, antes de que fuera sustituido por el sonido de tacones altos contra el piso bien pulido. Las pisadas se volvieron más ruidosas con el paso de los segundos, y se hicieron más lentos conforme la persona llegaba hasta la puerta.

Allí, Sakura vio a una mujer en sus treintas parada con gracia en el marco de la puerta. A Sakura su pose le recordó a nada más que elegancia. La camisa blanca que ella vestía complementaba su pálida piel perfectamente y contrastaba con los pantalones gris obscuro de su vestido. Pero mientras los escrutiñadores ojos verde esmeralda viajaron hacia arriba, ella vio una sonrisa clemente en su cara, aunque había algo e esa sonrisa que parecía algo falsa.

"Ohayou gozaimasu minna-san!" Ella gorjeo alegremente mientras se dirigía hacia el escritorio vacio del maestro en el frente de la habitación. Mientras una de sus manos trabajaba en colocar la pila de papel que ella cargaba hacía un momento, la otra cepillo el mechón de rojo cabello que cayó frente a sus ojos.

"¿Felices de estar en la escuela otra vez?" Mientras ella organizaba sus papeles y su libro de texto en el escritorio, les lanzo una mirada sin entusiasmo a los aburridos estudiantes. "Bueno espero que todos hayan tenido un gran verano. El mío fue muy interesante. Mi esposo y yo fuimos al--" La ruidosa, precipitada interrupción corto el hilo de su oración.

Todos volvieron su atención hacia los interruptores, curiosos por ver quién era suficientemente valiente como para llegar tarde en su primer día de escuela y hacer una entrada por el estilo sin preocuparse de recibir detención. Los ojos de Sakura se ensancharon ligeramente, revelando su sorpresa al reconocer a la atractiva cara y al par de distintivos ojos ámbar.

Las dos personas que estaban acompañándolo, uno de ellos a quien ella reconoció como su secuestrador, y el otro joven con anteojos era quien se le había acercado y la había molestado sobre cosas absurdas tales como salir con un simple extraño.

"¿Tarde en el primer día eh Señor Li?" Un ceño agració la cara de la maestra mientras la sonrisa se empequeñecía rápidamente, remplazada por una mirada mortal que estaba entre el desdén y la molestia. Brazos cruzados frente a su pecho mientras su cadera se inclinaba hacia el borde del escritorio, tratando de mantenerse calmada.

Después de pasar tres años con el buscapleitos, líder de la pandilla de la escuela Black Wings, ella había aprendido a mantener su cólera al margen. Lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era mostrarle que había logrado con éxito meterse bajo su piel.

"Gomen ne Sakamoto-sensei." Syaoran se disculpo, sin sonar arrepentido del todo. Entro casualmente al salón con la mochila sobre el hombre, y la otra mano libre metida en la bolsa de sus pantalones. Mientras los otros estudiantes de sexo masculino tenían las corbatas en el lugar apropiado, la de Syaoran estaba en ningún lado. Los primeros tres botones de la camisa de su uniforme estaban desabotonados, y su chaqueta estaba abierta tal cual.

"Tome asiento Señor Li." Sakamoto-sensei le indico con una mirada peligrosa flameando en sus ojos, sus labios presionados en una delgada línea al añadir "y hazlo rápido," y apretaba los dientes. Ella habría llenado una queja hacía mucho y habría organizado una junta para expulsarlo de la escuela, si él no fuera el futuro líder del Can Li.

Syaoran parecía bastante despreocupado y sin molestias ante la feroz mirada que le quemaba en la nuca. El desatendió todas las intenciones de matanza y las promesas peores que la muerte reveladas por esa simple mirada.

Ensanchando la juguetona, satisfecha mueca en sus labios, Syaoran concluyo en que era divertido colmar la paciencia de su maestra y humillarla delante de la clase entera.

La mujer era conocida como una de las profesoras más mandonas en el colegio, pero cuando se trataba de lidiar con Li Syaoran, incluso ella no tenia poder contra él. Este mero hecho le hacía sentir como un ganador.

Mirando alrededor, Syaoran noto que solo había algunos asientos libros en el aula. También agradeció silenciosamente a cualquier Dios que estuviera cuidándolo cuando se dio cuenta de que había tres asientos en la fila que no estaba ocupada en la parte de atrás—un lugar que él había marcado como su territorio el año anterior.

"Bien." Sakamoto-sensei junto las manos al tiempo que ponía su sonrisa artificial otra vez. Era bastante obvio que estaba tratando de dejarla humillación atrás y seguir con el día. "Puedo empezar el día con una lectura de que tan importante es este año para muchos de ustedes, y que tan estresante va a ser, pero no voy a hacer eso."

Inspeccionando el cuarto en para ver la reacción de los estudiantes, ella siguió. "Sus padres probablemente ya han tocado la base de esos importantes temas, tales como dar lo mejor para los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad que todos estarán escribiendo para el final del año. Así que voy a empezar este estresante año con algo divertido." Había un brillo malvado centelleando en sus ojos, mientras sus labios se torcieron en una extraña sonrisa que hizo que los estudiantes tragaran levemente.

"Chicos ustedes conocen mis reglas. Yo siempre empiezo la clase de Literatura Japonesa con ensayos en-clase." Se vio forzada a detenerse cuando ruidosos gemidos llenaron la habitación temporalmente, al escuchar las peores noticias de siempre: ensayos de en-clase.

Elevando las manos en el aire defensivamente, "aguarden. Aguarden. Déjenme terminar mi frase primero." La revuelta clase se calmó, con algunas quejas inteligibles al final de las esquinas de la conmoción.

"Pero he cambiado de parecer este año." Una mueca de regocijo se curvo en sus rojos, pintados labios al anunciar con un entusiasmo cada vez mayor, "Ustedes chicos van a escribirme un poema en 20 minutos acerca de sus metas, sueños, usando todos los dispositivos de literatura que les han enseñado en los años anteriores."

Un silencio horroroso siguió cuando las palabras viajaron por el aire vibrante. Su mirada fija barrio a los sorprendidos estudiantes quienes la miraban bobamente como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza o si dudaran de la estabilidad de su actual estado mental.

"Saquen su cuaderno y empiecen a escribir. La tarea debe ser a mano y marcada." Sakamoto-sensei dijo con finalidad, despidiendo las quejas de los estudiantes con un alegre y cantarín tono de voz con una sonrisa exageradamente azucarada estirada a través de sus labios, con sarcástica dulzura escurriendo como miel.

Sakura saco una hoja de papel de su cuaderno y lo miro. Las líneas azul pálido dividían las secciones a rayas, y ella se dio cuenta de que esas líneas estaban ahí para que ella transformara sus sentimientos en palabras. Apretando más fuerte su lápiz hasta un punto en que cualquier exceso de fuerza aplicado a la delgada capa externa de plástico causaría que se fragmentara en pequeños trozos.

Ella paso el asunto por su mente otra vez, tratando de encontrar la inspiración para escribir que parecía no existir. Sakura nunca había sido del tipo de personas que escriben. No como los poetas, su método preferido de expresión era pintar y dibujar. El flujo de palabras y su mente nunca parecían conectarse, como si fueran fobias el uno del otro.

_Vida… y sueños…_ el pensamiento paseo por su mente mordiendo la esquina de su boca, arrugando las cejas en la contemplación. Como piezas de un rompecabezas, su vida estaba desarmada y ni siquiera estaba segura como volverla a armar. Los diferentes eventos que ocurrieron en el curso de su reciente vida eran algo en lo que no quería pensar nunca más. Estaban mejor encerrados en el laberinto de su mente.

_Sueños… _aquella palabra ya había perdido el significado y el valor para ella. Ella ya no se atrevía a soñar porque los sueños solo le traerían dolor otra vez. Todo lo que ella tenía eran pesadillas, embrujando memorias puestas en repetición y un shock mental del que nunca se había recuperado. A pesar del hecho de que los doctores habían firmado el documento legal que indicaba que su estado mental se había estabilizado de nuevo.

¿De qué podría escribir¿De qué era una niña perdida en el camino de la vida, sin saber que ruta tomar y que dirección seguir¿Qué no tenía ni una meta y que no veía el propósito de su existencia¿Qué odiaba su vida y a la persona en la que se había convertid?

"Se acabo el tiempo. Bajen sus lápices o plumas." Sakamoto-sensei anuncio de repente, quebrando la agradable tranquilidad que llenaba el cuarto un momento antes. Sakura se movió su cabeza de un tirón ante la brusquedad de la declaración.

Parpadeando nebulosamente unas cuantas veces, como si se acabara de despertar de un sueño y la realidad la abrazará. Su mirada fue a parar al pedazo de papel en blanco que yacía abandonada en su escritorio.

Ella ni siquiera había escrito una palabra aun.

"Muy bien, solamente coy a llamar a la primera persona que vea en la lista de asistencia para que lea su poema." Sakamoto-sensei comunico mientras sus ojos obscuros repasaban la lista de nombres, seleccionando inconscientemente a los nombres que reconoció al instante, o que no había visto antes.

"Kinomoto Sakura." Ella llamo repentinamente y cambiando la atención de la lista de nombres a los estudiantes. Echo un vistazo alrededor, busco a la dueña de ese nombre.

Sakura estaba sorprendida de escuchar su nombre y se paro precipitadamente en respuesta a la llamada. Sus latidos aumentaron en unos segundos, latiendo rápidamente, caóticamente dentro de su pecho, como si tratara de salirse por su garganta. Podía sentir la sangre subiendo hasta su cara, creando diversos tonos de rojo se esparcieran por sus mejillas.

La maestra cambio sus ojos a Sakura y le sonrió. "Tú debes ser la nueva estudiante. Pensé que tu nombre no era familiar." Ella comentó, aunque sonó más como si hablara consigo misma que a Sakura. "De cualquier manera, por favor comparta su poema con la clase."

Sakura miro el papel, tragando, envuelta en pánico y nerviosismo. Sus manos temblaban y su mente estaba en blanco, hacienda la improvisación algo casi imposible.

"Kinomoto-san?"La maestro investigó, levantando una ceja mientras sus obscuros ojos escudriñaron a la chica de pie quien aparentemente estaba perdida en su propio mundo. "Por favor lea su poema a la clase." Repitió, más fuerte y más claramente esta vez, mientras un dedo golpeaba impacientemente contra su brazo. Sus cejas se arrugaron con desaprobación ante la falta de respuesta.

Syaoran estaba sentado muy atrás. Sus ojos ámbar estaban concentrados en Sakura y podía sentir su nivel de incomodidad aumentar a una velocidad mayor a la velocidad de la luz. Su pequeña forma temblaba, y daba la impresión de que rompería en cualquier momento.

"Watashi wa…" Finalmente forzó a salir a las primeras palabras que llegaron a su mente después de la larga pausa, o tal vez, las primeras palabras que sonaban lógicas al principio de un poema. Su voz era suave y silenciosa. La mayoría de los estudiantes comenzaron a moverse en sus asientos al tratar de escuchar a su casi inaudible discurso. Fue cuando una chica en la lejana esquina derecha estallo como el abogado del descontento de todos.

"Lee más fuerte. No podemos oírte. ¿Eres muda o algo así?" Chilló la chica, enviándole a Sakura un exasperado vistazo. Otros estudiantes se rieron en silencio y susurraron conspiradora mente a la persona de al lado.

Syaoran frunció el ceño ante la habladora y la miro severamente. La muchacha tenía una boba sonrisa vanidosa en los labios pintados mientras se reía burlonamente, ojos azul obscuro revelando apatía.

Sakura presiono sus labios en una delgada línea. Sus ojos estaban forzadamente sobre el papel e el escritorio e inseguros sobre qué hacer. El sentido del pánico lentamente estaba tomando su cuerpo y mente. Tal vez no debió ir a ese lugar. Tal vez solo tendría que haberse quedado en casa.

¿A quién estaba engañando¿Cómo podía haber creído en las palabras de su amiga que ella podría encontrar aceptación ahí? La sombra de su pasado siempre permanecería con ella. La culpa y el dolor siempre serían una carga que ella debería cargar sola, marcada como una forastera.

Ella era alguien que no pertenecía a ninguno de los dos mundos.

"Yo leeré el mío si ella no quiere leer el suyo." Una profunda, voz masculina hablo desde la parte de atrás; causando que los ojos de Sakura se ensancharan y que mirara sobre su hombro. Ahí ella lo vio, su salvador: el ángel con alas negras.

Aquellos ojos ámbar dentelleaban confianza, pasiones vehementes para la vida.

El poseía todas las cualidades de las que ella carecía.

Ellos eran dos personas ocupando diferentes extremos del espectro.

Ellos eran tan diferentes que sus diferencias se volvían indiferentes y sin importancia.

El era un ángel negro, cuyo propósito de existencia era llevar salvación al mundo caído.

Ella era un ángel caído, cuyas alas estaban quebradas y destrozadas, esperando por ser salvada.

_Pronto ella se daría cuenta de que lo necesitaba más de lo que ella se podía imaginar… _

-

-

-

-

**N/A: Reviews apreciados. Flames ignorados. **

N/T: Yay! Parece ser que esta vez no me tarde tanto en actualizar y me da gusto, en verdad no quiero hacer que esperen tanto tiempo porque pueden hartarse de mi y botarme, haha pero espero que con esto estén satisfechas. Por el momento al menos…

Bueno aquí llego el octavo capítulo, ojala y les haya gustado. Por mi parte estoy muy feliz de que los diálogos estén entrando al fin, ya que si era tedioso para ustedes leer solo descripciones también era tedioso para mi traducir puras descripciones y eso hacía más lento mi trabajo, pero ya empieza la acción y ya se hace más fácil.

Les recuerdo que esto es traducción, por favor tengan una lectura atenta para que puedan entender bien. Bueno me voy, muchisisisimas gracias por sus Reviews, me hacen muy feliz y espero que dejen más y más.

Bueno esto es todo por hoy. Sin más por el momento me retiro. Cuídense y nos leemos pronto.

Matta ne

Kuroi Chou º"º


	9. Chapter 9

**N/T: Kyaaaaa! Lean lean primero y después ódienme. Aquí esta el noveno capítulo. Aisaki Sumi y yo esperamos que lo disfruten.**

**Black Wings**  
_Por: Aisaki Sumi_

**------------------------------**

**Capítulo Nueve**

**-------------------****-----------**

El tiempo siempre se ha percibido como una corriente de agua que siempre fluye, deteniéndose nunca. Relacionado con la giratoria rueda de la fortuna, estaba en movimiento perpetuo.

Pero para Sakura el rio del tiempo siempre estaba congelado en el mismo marco de movimiento, o tal vez su tiempo estaba fluyendo tan lentamente comparado con el de los otros que la distinciones eran demasiado sutiles.

La sensación de estar suspendida en el espacio del tiempo tirado siempre en su corazón, donde ella solo era una forastera que solo podía permanecer en el mismo lugar y mirar a los otros seres absorbidos en lo que ellos hacían.

Ella solo podía ver al mundo cambiar frente a sus ojos, y sabiendo que nunca sería parte de él.

Era un sentimiento amargo, pero ella había aprendido a aceptarlo hacía mucho tiempo. Luchas sin sentido en la vida solamente podrían empeorar sus líos. Y a veces, la aceptación era simplemente la mejor opción.

Mirando hacia la hoja en blanco de su cuaderno de bosquejos que yacía en su regazo, trataba de poner sus pensamientos en orden y dejar que su inspiración la guiara y recreara las finas líneas de la imagen que veía en su mente sobre el papel frente a ella.

Ojos verdes escaneando a través de la pagina, sus talentosos dedos envueltos alrededor del lápiz y empezaron a trazar las líneas invisibles.

Su bento descansaba abandonado en el suave pasto verde olive al lado de ella. El tronco contra el que recargaba su espalda pertenecía a un bello árbol de cerezo.

Las hojas y ramas actuaban como un escudo que la protegía del mundo exterior mientras ella se concentraba en su dibujo, dejando solamente al gentil, melodioso rozar de las hojas resonando en el aire.

El suave, casi silencioso sonido de rasguños creado por los movimientos de la punta del lápiz contra el papel se mezclaba en el sonido de las entidades oscilantes. Era el ambiente perfecto para bosquejar.

Sakura dibujaba a una chica uniformada parada sola bajo un árbol de cerezo, mirando al mundo frente a ella. Ella reflejaba el aspecto de la soledad y fragilidad.

Había un ángel descendiendo de los cielos en el lado izquierdo de la ilustración. Sus alas eran de una rica gama obscura que se asimilaba mucho al color de los carbones, teñidas ligeramente plateado por los cegadores rayos del Sol. El la miraba desde arriba, como un silencioso guardián, manteniendo un ojo en el alma perdida.

Ella fue alguna vez un despreocupado ángel en el cielo. Pero sus alas ya no estaban en tacto. Estaban rotas, quebradas, y lo que quedaba eran miles de plumas blancas, flotando en el reino mortal y pérdidas para siempre.

La ilustración era una representación visual y metafórica de su vida. La imagen embrujada que ella vio en su mente. Era la verdad, la más verdadera de todas las cosas. Era el reflejo de sus sentimientos, las cosas que no podía traducir en palabras, las cosas de las que no podía hablar con su padre sin importar cuánto tratará en comunicarse con él.

Ella sabía que él se preocupaba mucho por ella, y valoraba su vida más que la propia. Pero ella sentía que había un grueso muro de ladrillos entre ellos. Sus mundos habían sido divididos el momento en que Nadeshiko termino con su vida.

Un suave suspiro se escapo de sus labios mientras retiro los ojos de su casi terminado bosquejo y alineo su visión con los cielos sobre ella. El cielo tan azul como siempre, y ella podía escuchar la débil, indistinta risa reverberando por el aire, llevada millas lejos en el viento descuidado.

Era la hora del almuerzo después de todo y la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban sentados en grupos con sus amigos, compartiendo las excitantes historias acerca del verano y cuan geniales sus vidas eran.

Su mirada fija entonces cayó sobre el edificio de la escuela frente a ella y recordó que Tomoyo estaba en práctica de coro. Aparentemente, el coro de la escuela tenía grandes expectativas ese año y querían darle otro intento a la competencia nacional de coro. Esto la dejaba sola, una vez más, en una tierra desconocida a la que ella debía llamar "hogar".

Sakura volvió su atención al cuaderno de bosquejos mientras intensificaba su apretón alrededor de su lápiz, determinada a acabar el boceto mientras la idea permanecía fresca en su mente.

Debido a su profunda concentración, no se percato de los tranquilos pasos que se acercaban hasta que sintió ligeros golpes en el hombro por una gentil, mano emite-calor.

Asustada por el repentino contacto, la primera reacción de su cuerpo fue respingar y alejarse del contacto como si la quemara. Mirando hacia arriba al intruso a través de aturdidos ojos verdes, ella casi jadeo al reconocer quien era.

No era otro que el dueño de aquellos dorados orbes ámbar que tiraban de su corazón tan implacablemente. Olvidando como respirar, el aire que ella inhalaba quedo atrapada en su garganta al mismo tiempo que lo miraba.

Había una pequeña sonrisa en su cara cuando el agito su mano antes de sentarse sobre el suave pasto al lado de ella. "Hey." El casual saludo estuvo acompañado por una sonrisa levemente avergonzada.

En lugar de responder al saludo con un "que tal" o "hola", ella simplemente lo contemplo como si le hubieran crecido dos cabezas.

"Ya puedes dejar de mirarme así. No soy un secuestrador ni un acosador ni un violador." Le comento al encontrar los rastros de miedo que se reflejaban en sus ojos; su voz colgando con la mínima pista de seco sarcasmo.

Rápidamente ella aparto la mirada al darse cuenta de lo que estaba hacienda y agacho la cabeza, cubriendo sus hermosos ojos verdes con mechones castaños de cabello.

Riéndose suavemente con una risita ahogada ante su reacción, Syaoran se inclino hacia atrás contra la rugosa superficie del tronco del árbol, inclinando su cabeza hasta que toco su hombro. "No te preocupes, Hiro y Eriol no van a volver a molestarte." Le aseguro.

Ella le echó un vistazo con sorpresa desde la esquina de sus ojos pero dijo nada, decidiendo que era mejor escuchar a lo que él tenía que decir.

Una parte de ella esperaba una explicación razonable de porque él estaba ahí, ya que apenas se conocían el uno al otro. Además, el parecía bastante popular entre la gente de su clase y era una figura rebelde aunque carismática que muchos envidiaban.

Sakura había aprendido a usar sus ojos para observar y analizar las cosas y a las personas alrededor de ella. Era un modo de protegerse a si misma. Nadeshiko le había enseñado como ser observadora sobre las cosas y como explorar las intenciones de la gente después de que se mudaron a Tokyo y antes de que el suicidio que la mando al profundo abismo de la depresión.

Fue entonces cuando ella se dio cuenta de que el la estaba mirando otra vez, estudiándola con sus agudos dorados ojos ámbar. La mirada quemaba las áreas que estaban en contacto y Sakura sintió que su cara se volvía más caliente conforme pasaban los segundos.

El ritmo de su corazón aumento mientras tragaba saliva nerviosamente. Ella se dio la vuelta torpemente y decidió enterrar su cara en su cuaderno de bosquejos y con suerte el se iría. A ella no le gustaba la inquieta sensación de estar siendo mirada, de ser escudriñada, y estar expuesta.

Percatándose de que su nivel de incomodidad aumentaba, la sonrisa de Syaoran se ensancho. Esta era la señal de salida para el, el no la vio.

"¿El destino es algo gracioso no? Nos conocimos en el verano y ahora estamos en la misma escuela, y en la misma clase." Los murmullos algo sorprendidos alcanzaron sus oídos y la única respuesta de Sakura para ellos fue enterrar su cabeza aun más en su cuaderno de bosquejos hasta que estuvo a pulgadas de el.

Syaoran levanto una ceja y se asomo al cuaderno de bosquejos abierto que era suficientemente interesante para acaparar toda la atención que ella tenia.

"¿Qué estas dibujando?" El pregunto, la curiosidad natural se revolvía en el mientras se inclinaba. Su cara estaba casi a pulgadas de la de ella al tratar de tener una mejor vista a lo que ella estaba bosquejando ya que al parecer la chica cubría su trabajo de arte con su sedoso cabello castaño.

Este avance causo que Sakura se inclinara lejos de el, procurando guardar distancia entre ellos. Syaoran de nuevo rió entre dientes, una mano ahuecaba su cara al escudriñarla del otro lado.

"Parece agradable. ¿Algún tipo de ángel cuidando a una niña pequeña eh?" El le dijo con voz cansina. El decir que el disfrutaba de las reacciones que ella le daba por cada sencillo comentario sería la subestimación más grande del año.

Ella era la primera chica que lo ignoraba, y este simple hecho lo intrigaba sin límite.

Sonriendo, Syaoran decidió disfrutar la leve diversión que ofrecida ante el mientras durara. "¿Cómo puedes ser tan callada?" Le pregunto de nuevo, sin importarle la falta de respuesta enviada en su dirección y las vibraciones de 'déjame sola'.

"Eres la chica más silenciosa que jamás he conocido ¿lo sabes¿Porque no te gusta hablar con los demás? Pensaba que se supone que los nuevos estudiantes deben tratar de hacer más amigos en el primer día de clases y de algún modo mezclarse con la multitud." El continuo, sonando más como si hablara consigo mismo que con ella.

"¿Cómo no estas con esa amiga tuya? Se ve como de la clase realmente sobre protectora ¿Pero cómo esta dejándote sentarte aquí en esta remota área de la escuela completamente sola? Hay agresores al acecho detrás de los arbustos tu sabes…" Siguió, una mueca triunfante se curvo en sus labios cuando la vio congelarse en su sitio.

"Pero yo puedo ofrecerte protección, Sakura." El le ofreció en una forma mitad-broma, esperando expectante por su respuesta, si algún día ella se decidía en darle una. Una expresión contemplativa contorsiono su cara al investigar. "¿Tu nombre es Sakura verdad?" Ahora mirándola fijamente otra vez, el la vio una leve contracción nerviosa ante el uso de su primer nombre.

Después de un momento de silencio entre ellos, ella de repente empezó a recoger sus cosas y a levantarse del suelo antes incluso de que el tuviera el tiempo de salir con otra cosa.

Ella le echo un vistazo, que iba entre "que quieres de mi" y "por favor déjame sola", antes de apresurarse lejos de ahí con la cabeza agachada. Los ojos de Syaoran siguieron su frágil perfil dio un pequeño suspiro mientras descansaba su cabeza contra el tronco del árbol.

"¿Perdiendo tu toque eh Syaoran?" Una voz masculina investigo con flojera, colgando con pistas de leve impresión, una indicación de que el en verdad estaba gozando la vista.

"Oh cállate Eriol." Syaoran no necesitaba darse la vuelta para ver quien era. El conocía la floja, sedosa voz del otro demasiado bien, pero no por opción por supuesto.

"Sinceramente no veo la razón por la que le hablas a esa chica. Quiero decir ni siquiera le hablas a esas sexy porristas de la escuela y aun así aquí estas tratando de obtener el número de una sencilla, silenciosa chica. ¿Estas seguro de que eres Li Syaoran hoy?" Hiro cruzo los brazos y miro a Syaoran, mientras su mente dudaba de la cordura del otro.

"Solamente la encuentro interesante eso es todo, y yo _no_ estaba tratando de conseguir su número." Syaoran miro fijamente a Hiro a la defensiva, sintiéndose ligeramente ofendido por la especulación del otro.

"Claro, claro que te creemos." Eriol despidió el tema, sonando a que no se lo creía.

Justo cuando Syaoran iba a enviarle una sarcástica replica a Eriol, otro intruso hizo su gran entrada.

"Li Syaoran, el líder de Black Wings." El titulo causo que las mandíbulas de Syaoran se apretaran levemente. El inclino la cabeza en la dirección en la que estaba quien lo llamo y frunció los ojos ante la molesta vista de los tríos avanzando hacia ellos lentamente.

El alto, bien formado joven hombre con el negro cabello engomado en pequeños picos en el medio era el líder de los Bloods. Había una mueca excesivamente satisfecha en su cara que hizo que los ojos de Syaoran se obscurecieran.

"¿Qué quieres Katou?" Syaoran exigió con implicada dureza.

"Una carrera de motocicletas." Katou la cabeza a la derecha, brazos cruzados.

Deslumbrantes ojos ambarinos penetraron en los orbes del color de la tinta por un momento mientras un silencio de suspenso se elevaba sobre ellos.

"Solo no llores cuando pierdas." El silencio se rompió cuando las confiadas palabras resonaron en el aire. Las esquinas de los labios de Syaoran se levantaron en una entresacada familiar sonrisa de marca registrada al aceptar el desafió.

-

-

-

-

**Reviews apreciados. Flames ignorados. **

N/T: Ah! Mil disculpas por favor no me odien! Se que me tarde muchisisisimo en actualizar esta vez y que no tengo perdón ni excusas para ello, discúlpenme por favor.

Me impresiona que me haya tardado más de dos meses en subir un capítulo tan pero tan corto, incluso me da vergüenza pero me propuse subirlo antes del 24 y justo este día lo estoy haciendo. En verdad no me odien y sigan leyendo. Yo se lo horrible que es que te dejen esperando una actualización y que esta se tarde años (lo digo literalmente ya que hay quienes no han actualizados sus fics en más de un año eso es mortal, espero jamás llegar a eso).

Bueno aquí ya hubo una conversación entre Syaoran y Sakura, si podemos decir que aunque Sakura no conteste se puede llamar una conversación pero… ya verán como evoluciona, no les contare solo les puedo pedir que sean pacientes y que lean lo que viene.

Me avergüenzo tanto de mi falta de capítulos que tratare de subir uno pronto, a ver si logro acabarlo y este no será uno tan corto, por favor recuerden que como es traducción no puedo hacerlos más largos y solo están como Aisaki Sumi lo escribió así que les ruego no me pidan que los haga más largos.

Creo que es todo así que sin más por el momento me retiro. Les deseo una muy pero muy Feliz Navidad y un buen Año Nuevo a todos, cuídense mucho y no se embriaguen demasiado. Feliz todo a todas.

Nos leemos pronto. Cuídense.

Matta ne

KuroiChou °"°


	10. Chapter 10

**N/T:Aqui esta al fin! despues de largos años de espera. Mil perdones. Hay algunos errores de edición ocurridos al subir el capítulo disculpenlos tambien por favor. Gracias  
**

**Black Wings  
**_Por__: Aisaki Sumi_

**Capítulo**** Diez**

El vacante estudio de arte estaba silencioso, ocupado por bustos de varias estatuas y otras esculturas completas arregladas juntas muy artísticamente.

Ahí había grandes pinturas colgando de los muros, algunas eran reconocidas como copias de las ilustraciones más famosas de artistas bien conocidos y respetados. La sonrisa de la Mona Lisa estaba firmemente fijada en su lugar en el muro lateral junto con La Ultima Cena y la pintura en oleo, Venus, a su lado.

Sakura inspecciono el vacío estudio en busca de un buen lugar para establecerse y diviso un taburete por la ventana. Apretando su mano alrededor de la gruesa correa del gran maletín de arte que colgaba a su lado, estrellándose ocasionalmente contra su pierna, ella se dirigió al asiento que le proporcionaría una buena vista del exterior si alguna vez necesitaba obtener inspiración para sus ilustraciones.

Colocando su mochila de arte en el suelo, ella le permitió recargarse contra el taburete. Entonces volvió su atención hacía su kit de arte y empezó a instalar los equipamientos necesarios.

Sakura era una persona muy organizada y prefería empezar la preparación para su clase favorita delante de las otras. Tomoyo le había dicho antes que el estudio de arte siempre estaba abierto y que ella podía ir cuando quisiera a trabajar en sus pinturas.

Después de acomodar todo lo que ella necesitaba para la clase, Sakura contemplo fijamente la hoja en blanco del cuaderno de bosquejos para la escuela que estaba sentado en el caballete de madera y se sumergió en el mundo de las artes.

El bosquejo a lápiz que había terminado a la hora del almuerzo sobre el ángel negro permanecía en su mente mientras su mente artística se preguntaba que debería dibujar para su primera clase de arte.

Una parte de ella se sentía ligeramente incomoda sobre la clase que se acercaba. Aunque artes visuales era su preferida, aun no estaba segura sobre si podría tratar con sus nuevos compañeros sin tener a Tomoyo junto a ella para susurrarle aquellas confiadas palabras a los oídos.

Esto era lo único que diferenciaba en su casi idéntica tabla de tiempo. Tomoyo tomaba música en lugar de artes visuales para sus calificaciones de arte general.

El ruidoso sonar de la campana la asusto y la jalo de vuelta al mundo de la realidad. Esta era la declaración del inicio de su primera clase de la tarde, y el decir que tenía una relación de amor-odio con ella sería la subestimación más grande del año. Revolviéndose nerviosamente en su asiento, Sakura paso su lengua sobre sus secos labios y trago.

Inhalando una gran cantidad de aire, ella trato de no pensar en nada más. Después de todo, Arte era diferente de su clase de Literatura Japonesa. No necesitaba hablar en público o dar su opinión. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era dibujar,

No requería presentarse, o al menos ella esperaba que no se requiriera. Memorias de la vergonzosa mañana permanecían frescas en su mente. Si no fuera por ese chico, ella estaría usando una bolsa de papel sobre la cabeza en ese momento.

Hablando de él, ella recordó su nombre_ Li Syaoran…_

Era un buen nombre. Sonaba agradable y especial.

La primera vez que ella se había encontrado con él había sido en el verano, cuando fue abducida por sus dos amigos fuera de lo azul y le dieron la etiqueta de "regalo de cumpleaños". El la había salvado antes aquella vez y otra vez esa mañana.

No estaba segura de sus verdaderas intenciones. La única especulación que ella podía ofrecer que sonara un tanto razonable y convincente era: el solo la ayudaba debido a su culpable conciencia.

Sin embargo ofreció ninguna explicación para su repentino acercamiento en el almuerzo. El estaba prácticamente teniendo una conversación unilateral consigo mismo. Incluso hablar con un árbol sería más agradable que hablar con ella.

Después de ignorarlo por algunas rondas de preguntas y no respuestas, ella estaba casi segura de que el se daría por vencido. Pero no lo hiso.

En lugar de verse irritado por su falta de respuesta, el se veía un tanto asombrado. Sus reacciones no tenían sentido y todo lo que él hacía era imprevisible. Sakura no era genial en leer las mentes de los demás y odiaba interactuar con otras personas.

Las palabras creer y confianza habían perdido su significado hacía tiempo. Ella no podía forzarse a confiar en alguien nunca más después del súbito divorcio de sus padres más el fatal choque de autos que casi mata a su hermano Touya.

El fue privado de la capacidad de moverse. En lugar de anticiparse a la llegada de su brillante futuro. Touya fue dejado en coma por el resto de su vida. El era lisiado, y abandonado como una coraza vacía.

Nadeshiko culpo a Fujitaka. Ellos pelearon y gritaron, sus furiosas voces cargadas millas lejos de ahí por el descuidado viento. Su familia se rompió en dos. El aparentemente perfecto matrimonio de Fujitaka y Nadeshiko termino en una gran tragedia. El desenlace fue demasiado imperfecto.

Sakura fue llevada lejos justo después del divorcio y fue a Tokyo a esperar por un futuro mejor, pero el viaje a Tokyo fue solo el comienzo de su nueva vida—el inicio de la serie de inevitables, desafortunados eventos que sucedieron como una reacción en cadena.

Nada en su vida estaba yendo bien. Sus infantiles e inocentes sueños fueron destrozados uno por uno. Su vida tomo un giro inesperado, y ella solo pudo mirar con impotencia como giraba fuera de control. Muy poco se podía hacer cuando el destino juego sucio.

Ella había permanecido en silencio desde que dejo Tomoeda por Tokyo, y a través de su estancia en el asilo. La gente se había acostumbrado a su silenciosa presencia. Ellos estaban tan usados a su silencio hasta un punto en que se olvidaban completamente de que ella estaba ahí.

Ella era invisible ante los ojos de muchos y a ella le gustaba de ese modo. Era su callado estilo de vida como una solitaria—alguien que no era notable y era descolorida a los ojos desnudos.

El repentino exceso de atención que ella recibía de Syaoran fue sobre saltante para ella en un principio. Ellos apenas y se conocían y hasta donde ella sabía, el era uno de los chicos más importantes de la escuela Preparatoria Tomoeda. El no necesitaba alguien como ella en su vida.

Tomoyo menciono su popularidad en una de sus conversaciones de solo un lado y ella podía verlo ahora, más claramente que nunca aunque solo era su primer día ahí.

Chicas en sus clases se arrojaban hacia él, sacudiendo su cabello, mostrándole su ropa interior mientras desesperadamente intentaban obtener su atención. Algunas iban tan lejos como hasta tocar su mano o sus brazos.

Pero el parecía tan desinteresado en ellas. Ella se preguntaba porque. Las chicas eran bastante bonitas y atractivas, y era inusual de un muchacho que fuera capaz de resistir tales tentaciones. Pero él lo hacía. Y Sakura estaba más que sorprendida.

Pero ella se sorprendió más cuando ese día el se le acerco cuando podía estar hacienda otras muchas cosas con su vida. Ella nunca respondió a ninguna de sus preguntas y pretendió que él no existía durante la duración de la conversación. Si ella no se hubiera alejado de él ese día, el probablemente se hubiera encendido, farfullando sobre las cosas más casuales.

Ella no sabía lo que él quería de ella. Tal vez el la veía como un reto o algo por el estilo, por ser la primera chica que lo había ignorado. Ella sabía que él no tenía un interés romántico en ella. La mirada en sus ojos lo revelaba.

Entonces ¿que era?

Por todo lo que ella sabía, el era un salvaje líder de pandilla, un corredor de motocicletas, el chico más popular y deseado de la Escuela Preparatoria Tomoeda. El era todo lo que ella no era. Él era el exacto oposito de ella.

El parecía ser de esa clase de tipo príncipe estereotípico de preparatoria y se suponía que sería fácil comprenderlo. Aun así ella encontraba difícil el comprenderlo. Un minuto el estaba hacienda esto y el otro minuto hacía algo más totalmente diferente. Era difícil predecir que planeaba hacer después.

Simplemente era tan complejo. Siempre se las arreglaba para sorprenderla con las cosas que hacía, y siempre que ella trataba de adivinar los eventos y encontrar algo lógico sobre ellos, siempre terminaba confundiéndose aun más.

"Hey Sakura." La familiar voz irrumpió en su contemplación y causo que saltara levemente de su banco. Sakura miro sobre su hombro para ver quién era, y sus ojos se dilataron inmediatamente al reconocer quien era.

La vista de ese raro color ámbar—las más hermosa mezcla de oro y ambarino y rojo pardo que ella había visto—tiro de ella implacablemente. Era la segunda vez que había aparecido casualmente al lado de ella con esa contenta, estándar mueca infantil en su cara.

El siempre estaba feliz y ella se preguntaba si alguna vez algo lo hubiera hecho sentir triste. La contenta mueca permanecía irremplazable mientras el tomaba asiento junto a ella, tirando su mochila en el suelo sin cuidado.

"¿Cómo es que siempre me miras de ese modo?" El la estudio curioso, inclinando su cabeza hacía al derecha. Después de no recibir respuestas para él, se volteo hacía su mochila y continuo.

"Como sea, que coincidencia, ¡estamos en la misma clase de arte!" La súbita exclamación salió casual y abruptamente.

"Sé que seguro paso esta clase." Murmuro para sí mismo felizmente y Sakura solo podía mirarlo fijamente como si le hubieran crecido dos cabezas.

"Tuve que elegir entre los dos cursos relacionados con el arte. Pero como no quería matar a alguien escuchando mi canto fuera de tono, pensé que Artes Visuales podría ser la mejor opción de las dos." Continuo mientras sus ojos localizaban su cuidadosamente colocado estuche de arte.

"Wow viniste preparada." El se veía impresionado.

Sakura ojeo su ocioso asiento de trabajo y se encogió un poco.

"Ahora no tengo que preocuparme de traer mi kit de arte. No tengo tanto espacio en mi mochila para cargar todas esas cosas." Lanzo un brazo ondeado alrededor de ella con casualidad como usualmente lo hacía con sus amigos y sonrío lleno de alegría como si el mundo no pudiera volverse mejor que eso.

Sakura se encogió instantáneamente con el contacto y empujo lejos su mano, luciendo mortificada y ofendida.

Él le echo una mirada un tanto desconcertada pero lo ignoro al voltearse para sacar una pieza de papel y colocarla en su soporte de madera, sin darle importancia a las miradas que ella le enviaba.

"Ne Sakura, ¿puedes prestarme uno de tus pinceles?" Le pregunto de repente, volteándose para mirarla. Se veía tan despreocupado por el torpe momento que se había presentado entre ellos.

Sakura parpadeo un par de veces y agarro el pincel de pintura más cercano a sus dedos y se lo ofreció.

"¡Un montón de gracias!" fue la única cosa que ella recibió de el antes de que el maestro entrara a la clase. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que la clase estaba a punto de empezar y el antes vacío salón de clases ya estaba lleno de estudiantes. Debieron entrar al salón cuando su atención estaba concentrada en él.

"¡Buenas Tardes a todos! Voy a ser su profesor de Artes Visuales por el resto de estos nueve meses y espero poder ser capaz de recordar todos sus nombres para el final de esta semana." El maestro sonrió con brillo.

El tenía corto cabello castaño miel y claros ojos azules como diamantes cortados cerrados en una línea. Las esquinas de sus labios siempre curvados en una agraciada, gentil sonrisa. El no era como su maestra de Literatura Japonesa. Su sonrisa parecía real y llena de sentimiento.

"Mi nombre es Fuji Syuusuke, y ustedes pueden llamarme Fuji-sensei." Se presento brevemente mientras se desplazaba por el cuarto, sonriendo agradablemente a los estudiantes.

"Y comenzaremos hoy bosquejando esta estatua…" Sus suaves palabras se arrastraron, evaporándose en el aire mientras el caminaba para jalar la blanca sabana que cubría dicha estatua.

"La estatua del Ángel Oscuro." Anuncio y algunos estudiantes sentados al frente jadearon ante la estatua del ángel volador.

"Estoy seguro de que muchos de ustedes han escuchado la popular leyenda que dice que un día, cuando el mundo este acabando, un ángel con alas negras vendrá y traerá salvación a este mundo moribundo. Obedece los comandos de nadie. No pertenece al infierno ni al cielo." La voz de Fuji-sensei era uniforme y constante al explicar, ojos mirando hacía arriba a la estatua; un parpadeo de nostalgia brillando en sus ojos azules.

Los ojos de Sakura viajaron a la cara del ángel oscuro y abajo hacía su bien formado cuerpo y luego a sus fuertes alas negras. Las palabras de su madre resonando en sus oídos.

"Y yo pensaba que todos los ángeles trabajaban para Dios." El hermoso y tranquilo momento fue quebrado por el bronco suspiro. Sakura volteo la cabeza hacía su izquierda y se encontró mirando dentro de los brillantes ojos ámbar llenos de curiosidad.

"¿Qué? ¿No todos los ángeles trabajan para Dios? ¿Cómo puede ser que este no lo haga?" Él le dio una mirada de no-es-obvio y murmuro mientras su mente dudaba, sonando más como si hablara con sí mismo que con ella. El recordaba a un niño.

"No puedo ver como un ángel de alas negras podría salvar el mundo. Apuesto que cuando algún meteorito se estrelle con la Tierra, todos estaremos muertos antes de que podamos echar un vistazo a ese ángel negro." Especulo, ofreciendo su algo embotada opinión sobre el legendario ángel oscuro.

"Ahora clase, deben empezar su bosquejo a lápiz de la estatua primero. Mientras bosquejen, estaré acercándome a cada uno de ustedes y aprobare su bosquejo a lápiz. Después de recibir mi aprobación, deberán empezar a pintar el óleo de la estatua y esa será su primera asignación para esta clase." Explico Fuji-sensei y su sonrisa se hizo más brillante como su modo de señalar el comienzo del periodo de trabajo.

Sakura saco su kit de lápices y cuidadosamente escogió el lápiz con la pigmentación adecuada y empezó a bosquejar. El entusiasmo latía ruidosamente en su corazón mientras ocasionalmente lanzaba algunas miradas efímeras a la estatua frente a ella, tratando de capturar cada simple detalle del ángel negro.

Ella había dibujado imágenes de este ángel negro desde que podía recordar. Aun así ninguno de sus trabajos anteriores le parecían buenos. Siempre hacía falta algo pero ella no sabía que era.

El silencioso cuarto fue rodeado por una agradable tranquilidad otra vez. El único sonido detectable por sus oídos era el sonido de los lápices rasgando la superficie de los papeles. Sakura estaba tan concentrada en su trabajo que casi no sintió los suaves pasos que se acercaban de Fuji-sensei.

"Es un muy bello y exacto bosquejo del ángel oscuro." El cumplido cogió a Sakura con la guardia baja. Ella inclino instantáneamente la cara hacía Fuji-sensei quien estaba parado detrás de ella sonriendo lleno de alegría. "Buen trabajo Kinomoto-san." Miro sobre su lista de asistencia y encontró su nombre.

"Puedes empezar tu pintura al óleo ahora." Le dio su permiso antes de voltearse hacía Syaoran quien estaba sentado junto a ella. Fuji-sensei escudriño el bosquejo en proceso por un momento y pareció algo perplejo. Inclino su cabeza para estudiar el trabajo de arte de un ángulo diferente, pero lo llevo a la misma conclusión que antes.

"Li-kun," hablo suavemente, su voz lisa y aterciopelada. "Es un buen bosquejo, pero mantén en mente que debes registrar todo lo que tus ojos ven y no lo que crees que ves. Pero cuando lleguemos a la siguiente unidad, podrás usar más tu imaginación y crear imágenes usando tu mente." Fuji-sensei se pauso por un momento, dejando que las palabras se hundieran en la mente del joven artista antes de continuar.

"La única parte que necesita ser arreglada ahora mismo es el modo correcto de oscurecer las sombras en la cara de la estatua. Tal vez Kinomoto-san pueda asistirlo en esa tarea." Fuji-sensei sugirió, mirando abajo hacía Sakura. "No obstante es un gran bosquejo y puede empezar con la pintura en óleo pronto después de esto." Fuji-sensei sonrió antes de pasearse hasta el próximo estudiante.

Syaoran sostuvo al barbilla y observo el bosquejo frente a el, una expresión pensativa en su rostro al tratar de descubrir que había hecho mal.

Sakura suspiro silenciosamente y se inclino con su lápiz hacía el lado de Syaoran y empezó a añadir las sombras correctas a la cara del ángel negro, Syaoran miraba su mano moverse cuidadosamente y se encontró a si mismo hipnotizado por la lenta transición que tuvo su bosquejo con la ayuda que ella le brindo.

Ella se paro en ese momento y le paso el lápiz, su otra mano apuntando al bosquejo, un gesto para el de seguir lo que justo ella había hecho. Syaoran tomo el lápiz de su mano prudentemente y por un momento le lanzo una mirada antes de sombrear el área necesitada cautelosamente por miedo a arruinar el trabajo que ella acababa de hacer.

Sakura lo miro imitar sus movimientos anteriores y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que el no estaba usando correctamente el lápiz. Esto revolvió al Leonardo Da Vinci dentro de ella.

Antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta de lo que estaba hacienda, su mano cayo sobre la de el al tratar de ajustar la posición de sus dedos alrededor del lápiz. "Intenta sostenerlo de este modo." Las palabras rodaron de la punta de su lengua, sonando extranjeras a sus propios oídos.

Ella se paro en el acto cuando sus oídos recogieron su suave murmullo. Ella se volvió tiesamente al sentir un familiar par de ojos sobre ella. Y lo que le vino a la vista fue un atontado bostezo de parte de el. Su quijada estaba caída al mirarla con incredulidad escrita por todo el rostro. En ese momento, ella casi pensó que valía la pena la mirada en su rostro.

El rápidamente dejo de mirarla como un pez con la boca abierta pero se quedo silencioso por un rato. Pronto sus ojos se suavizaron un poco mientras cuidadosamente permitía a las palabras rodar por su lengua. "Realmente estas hablando…" Sakura le levanto una ceja, y le echo una mirada de si-estoy-enterada-de-eso-gracias-por-declarar-lo-obvio.

La mueca infantil estaba de vuelta en sus labios al sacudirse la torpeza de encima.

"¡Wow, tu bosquejo es realmente bueno!" La felicito cuando sus ojos cayeron sobre el cuaderno de bosquejos, sonando bastante impresionado por lo que estaba viendo.

"El mió luce pálido a comparación. Pienso que las únicas similitudes que comparten nuestros bosquejos son: dos alas y la figura de una persona, y esos es todo." El se rió suavemente, precisando lo patético de su propio trabajo.

La esquina de sus labios se levantaron levemente al momento pero eso fue todo. La distinción era muy sutil.

Mientras continuaban trabajando con sus bosquejos, dos pares de ojos los miraban de cerca. Una de las chicas hablo con frió desprecio, sus oscuros ojos azules revelando desdén.

Ella era la misma chica que le dio una mirada exasperada a Sakura en clase de Literatura Japonesa más temprano ese mismo día y se quejo sobre el bajo tono de su voz.

"Meiling, ¿viste a esa niña coqueteando con Syaoran? ¡_Tu _Syaoran! ¡_Tu__prometido!_" Ella bufó, poniendo énfasis en las ultimas palabras.

La chica con largo, cabello color de la tinta no hizo intentos de contestar la pregunta. Sin embargo, ella simplemente miro a Sakura con congelantes, levemente rasgados ojos rojo rubí, labios apretándose en una línea.

Reviews apreciados. Flames ignorados.

**N/T: Ay Dios vaya que me tarde en este. Dos meses y veinte siete días (espero haber hecho la cuenta bien) es mucho tiempo, vaya que mucho tiempo. Bueno pero se que ustedes lo esperaban y que por eso no me odian tanto, eso espero… Siento que este capítulo tiene muchas fallas de mi parte en la traducción pero por favor no lo noten y solo lean.**

**Bueno el décimo capítulo, ya llevamos mucho y parece que nuestra pareja no avanza nada, se que esto inquieta pero no se desesperen que para que ella hable se batalla mucho, espero que les haya gustado ya que una trama se esta revelando y nuevos personajes. Mi querida y extrovertida Meiling no podía faltar eh. Aunque pueda no parecer agradable muchas veces. No se olviden que pueden preguntarme lo que quieran peor no contestare si eso implica contarles la historia.**

**Bueno para que les quito más tiempo, sigan leyendo y no me odien si me tardo mucho. No vale la pena excusarme porque ya se dieron cuenta de que los propósitos y la responsabilidad simplemente no se me dan. Mil disculpas!! Y Gracias**

**Nos leemos pronto. Cuídense mucho. Dejen reviews!!, Miles y miles de reviews para acelerar mi trabajo se los pido por favor!!**

**Matta ne**

**Kuroi Chou°"°**


	11. Chapter 11

**Black Wings  
**Por: Aisaki Sumi

**Capítulo Once**

El era persistente.

Sakura formo la conclusión al picar los camarones fritos frente a ella, cuidadosamente apilados en una capa de arroz en su bento.

Era la hora del almuerzo otra vez, su parte favorita del día. Este era el único momento que tenía para huir de todo—del mundo alrededor de ella y hallar un silencioso santuario propio, donde podía ser si misma y pintar las imágenes de sus corazón, y de su mente.

El árbol de cerezo se había convertido últimamente en su especial "sitio para pasar el rato". Le ofrecía una pacifica tranquilidad que raramente podía encontrar en otro lugar.

Rodeada de serenidad y el crujir constante y melodioso de las hojas, la inspiración llego con facilidad y la condujo a acabar un numeroso número de bosquejos para sus proyectos de arte.

Sin embargo, ese no era el caso últimamente y Sakura empezaban a preguntarse sobre la geografía exacta de la escuela y si o no tenía un lugar remoto como este.

Sintiéndose algo molesta e incomoda sobre su situación actual, la única cosa que podía hacer era picotear su comida con la punta afilada de sus palillos y escuchar a Syaoran farfullar sobre las cosas menos interesantes. Fiestas, carreras de motocicletas, y otras muchas cosas ilegales de las que ella ni siquiera quería enterarse.

Mientras ella se incomodaba por las cosas personales que el compartía con ella, el se veía como si el mundo no pudiera ser mejor que eso. La sonrisa estaba perpetuamente unida a su cara. Sakura estaba casi segura de que si el viento cambiara de dirección, su cara permanecería pegada de ese modo.

De cualquier modo, ella escuchaba reservadamente mientras que rezaba en silencio para que el la dejara sola.

"Y terminamos todos borrachos y continuando al fiesta en las calles hasta que los oficiales que patrullaban llegaron. Tristemente la fiesta tenía que terminar ya que ninguno de nosotros quería obtener una multa por causar_ disturbio publico_." Ella lo escucho decir, quejándose en las últimas palabras con resentimiento.

Ella casia lo podía escuchar rodar los ojos sin mirar una sola vez hacía arriba.

Un momento de silencio siguió mientras sus palabras resonaban en el aire. Sakura casi olvido respirar cuando sintió la repentina tensión levantada entre ellos.

Cambiando de posición, incómodamente, ella escucho un suave crujir de telas y sintió un par de intensos ojos ámbar clavados en ella, fijos solamente en ella. Estaba tan concentrado que ella fue enviada a un estado de pánico debido a la cantidad de atención que estaba recibiendo.

Ella no disfrutaba ser el centro de atención de alguien. En cambio, ella disfrutaba ser invisible y transparente a los ojos desnudos. La hacía sentir segura y protegida en cierto modo.

Pero ahora, todas las protecciones se le habían arrebatado; todas las capas en las que ella se ocultaba habían sido rasgadas una por una hasta que la Sakura real había sido revelada.

"¿Cómo es que nunca hablas?"

La repentina pregunta la hizo parpadear en blanco varias veces. Pauso por unos momentos. Cejas surcadas en un ceño contemplativo al meditar sobre la respuesta a la pregunta.

En verdad, ella realmente no sabía. Ella había parado de hablar hace años. El silencio era una compañía más preferible que los sonidos de palabras vacías de consuelo y seguridad. Ofrecía más verdad, más honestidad.

"Y no me digas que es por que no puedes hablar." El inmediatamente elimino la primera excusa que llego a la mente de ella.

"Te escuche hablar en Clase de Arte ayer, y aunque solo dijiste tres palabras, eso aun cuenta como hablar." El recordó al colocar sus dedos debajo de su barbilla, mirándose pensativo mientras asentía en acuerdo consigo mismo.

"No deberías ser tímida cuando se trata de interactuar con otros. No es como si fueras un fenómeno y tuvieras una voz extrañamente profunda y masculina o algo así." Pauso antes de agregar, "Tu voz es agradable."

Sakura se paro en seco cuando el cumplido se registró en su cabeza. El palillo que iba a agarrar sus vegetales se congelo en un marco del movimiento –a una pulgada de su comida.

Sus nublados ojos miraron fijamente su bento, mirando sin ver realmente. Su ritmo cardíaco se incremento un poco, pero solo un poco. La distinción era casi tan sutil que no podía ser considerada como cualquier diferencia.

El la miraba expectante, como esperando a que ella contestara otra vez. Incluso un gesto de la mano era suficiente para iluminar su rostro en ese momento. Pero ella se mantuvo silenciosa, ojos dirigidos a nada más que a el. Y se estaba volviendo un poco frustrante. Solo un poco. Pero el aun estaba determinado a descifrar a esta chica enigmática.

Darse por vencido nunca fue parte de su vocabulario.

El había estado yendo a ese árbol de cerezo cada hora del almuerzo desde la primera clase de arte que tuvieron juntos, para su gran molestia y se preguntaba si alguna vez se daría por vencido en tratar de obtener otra palabra de ella.

Tomoyo nunca estaba cerca en el almuerzo. Ella tenía práctica de coro, reuniones del consejo estudiantil y organizaba eventos para el club de fotografía ya que era la encargada del club. Su almuerzo usualmente estaba agendado.

Ella no podía culpar a Tomoyo por estar tan involucrada con esas actividades extracurriculares. Tomoyo siempre había sido la popular incluso cuando iban en la escuela primaria.

Ella sentía una pequeña brecha entre ellas en ese tiempo, causada por la grande diferencia entre sus status sociales en la escuela y también la de sus personalidades.

Algunos años atrás, ella no era tan silenciosa y solemne como lo era ahora, pero no era ruidosa ni activa tampoco. Ella solo era suficiente para estar alrededor de la línea media. Ella solo era _aceptable_.

Pero ahora, ella podia sentir a la brecha ensancharse y mirar a Tomoyo distanciarse de ella.

Tal vez un día sería suficiente para liberarse de la fuerza que las ataba juntas. Tal vez algún día, la otra la dejaría atrás y seguiría con su vida y persiguiera algo mejor.

Ella no podía depender de Tomoyo, o volverse muy unida a la compañía de otros.

Todos tenían un camino distinto que debían seguir, un sueño que querían perseguir, y un destino que estaba decidido antes de su nacimiento.

Sakura ya había aceptado lo que la vida le había ofrecido. No se atrevía a soñar por lo imposible. Era mejor mantener sus ideas tan realísticamente como fuera posible y trabajar con lo que tenía.

Pero a veces, ella no podía evitar preguntarse, ¿a dónde la estaba guiando esta vida? ¿El ángel negro del que ella había escuchado tanto—el que iba a liberarla y traerle, su tan buscada felicidad?

Ella no sabía. Al meditar un poco más, se encontró a si misma mirando dentro de los tibios ojos ámbar, emanando tal brillo y pasiones por la vida.

"¿Eres siempre así? ¿Ignorando a los demás y desintonizándote, viéndote tan perdida en tus pensamientos?" El agito una mano frente a sus ojos La inocente, casi infantil curiosidad que ella vio en esas piscinas de ámbar causo que su corazón latiera más rápido de lo normal.

Sus labios estaban levemente abiertos y sus ojos estaban dilatados con sorpresa mientras ella continuaba parpadeando como una tonta, tratando de averiguar la lógica de cómo y porque estaban en la posición en la que estaban.

Su cara estaba a solo pulgadas de la de ella. Ella podía sentir su cálido, húmedo aliento golpeando contra sus mejillas. El débil calor se disipaba tan pronto como tocaba sus mejillas de porcelana, dejando una cosquilleante, persistente sensación a su paso.

Sakura sentía el calor penetrante extendiéndose por su cara.

Aparentemente, el había decidido invadir su espacio personal después de no recibir respuesta de ningún tipo por los últimos diez minutos. Ella debía darle algo de crédito por hacerse del brillante plan de saltar frente ella fuera de lo ordinario y mirarla fijamente con su cara a solo pulgadas de la de ella.

Los pigmentos de su iris estaban más claros que nunca ahora que se daba cuenta. Rojo rodeando ámbar dorado mezclado con rastros de avellana.

El había obtenido exitosamente su total atención.

Permanecieron en la misma posición por un momento demasiado corto para darse cuenta pero suficientemente largo para sentirse como una eternidad. El mundo pareció haberse desdibujado ambiguamente mientras ambos buscaban por las hermosas almas que veían en esos momentos efímeros. Todas las miradas que atraparon tiraron de sus corazones implacablemente. Tal vez no se habían dado cuenta aun, pero pronto lo comprenderían.

Fue entonces cuando el repentino timbrar ruidoso de la campana de la escuela los sacudió fuera de su propio mundo, donde el tiempo estaba congelado en ese simple marco, donde la realidad era solo una mera ilusión que se desvanecía y eventualmente era olvidada.

El timbre reverbero en el aire denso de emociones, dudas, incertidumbres, vacilaciones y mucho más.

Sintiendo el sentido de la realidad volviendo a ella, actuó por impulso y lo empujo hacía un lado tan lejos como le fue posible.

Cerro abruptamente su bento apenas tocado y lo coloco en su bolsa de almuerzo junto con sus palillos. Sus manos trabajadoras se sentían torpes y su mente daba vueltas mientras terminaba de empacar sus cosas en una velocidad que era casi demasiado veloz para que un cerebro lo procesara.

Levantándose del suelo apresuradamente, apenas conservando el equilibrio mientras se apretaba fuertemente contra su precioso cuaderno de bosquejos que nunca dejaba su lado, mientras su mano libre cargaba su mochila.

El viento enérgico que giraba soplo contra su casi frágil perfil, sacudiendo su cabello desordenadamente alrededor de su cara delicadamente formada.

Ella avanzo a trancos tan rápido como le fue posible, agachando su cabeza al tratar de escapar de la torpeza que sintió hacía un momento, y de las espirales de su olor que seguían rezagadas en el aire.

Ella quería alejarse de todo eso, de la fuente de su malestar y también de la que hacía que su traidor corazón latiera casi esperanzadamente.

Justo cuando trataba de escabullirse del árbol de flor de cerezo, sintió una fuerte mano sosteniendo su espalda. Su agarre era firme y la mantuvo parada. Sobresaltada más allá de la creencia, Sakura se torció, alineando sus miradas inintencionalmente otra vez.

El se inclino hacia adelante, llevando una mano hasta su mejilla, dedos afilados que apenas entraban en contacto con su suave cremosa piel mientras que resbalaban rápidamente por su cara hacía algunos mechones castaños que se sacudían en la dirección del viento. Sakura respingo ante el inesperado roce gentil que producía picazón, como si fuera entumecida por chispas de electricidad formadas por el contacto.

Una gentil, aplacadora sonrisa tiraba de sus labios cuando removió la hoja que colgaba de su cabello. Ella vio las esquinas de sus labios curvándose hacía arriba un poco en ese momento, lentamente ensanchándose en una mueca que estaba atrapada entre una sonrisa boba y una sonrisa.

"Una hoja." Indico al soltar el objeto nombrado, permitiéndole ser llevado millas por el descuidado viento.

Sakura simplemente estaba parada ahí y lo miraba como una boba, mirando la pequeña hoja ir sin rumbo tan ligeramente por el aire en espirales y eventualmente desaparecer de su vista. Su voz era suave pero resonante ella reconoció, apenas se escuchaba pero producía ecos interminables en su mente.

Rompiendo su contacto visual con gran dificultad, ella se las arreglo para desviarse precipitadamente y alejarse caminando antes de que se encontrara involuntariamente pérdida en la rara belleza de sus ojos de nuevo, incomparable con otros.

La última cosa que necesitaba era sentirse atraída por él, incluso en los mínimos modos.

La mandíbula de Sakura se tenso al sentir otro objeto volador estrellándose contra su espalda. Apretando los ojos solo temporalmente, se ordeno a si misma respirar hacía dentro y hacia afuera e ignorar el papel arrugado que era arrojado hacía ella cada cinco segundos.

Era su clase favorita después de todo, y ella iba ahí a pintar, a dejar salir a la callada artista que estaba dentro de ella, no para ser molestada por las notas arrojadas en su dirección.

Fuji-sensei los había acomodado en diferentes grupos, pintando diferentes estatuas al mismo tiempo solo para aligerar la aburrición de todos creando imágenes idénticas.

Ella estaba en un grupo de cuatro y su asignación para esta clase en particular era pintar la imagen de la Diosa romana del Amor, Venus, mientras Syaoran estaba agrupado en otro grupo para pintar a Marte, el Dios de la Guerra.

Su agarre alrededor del pincel se intensifico al sentir un objeto más grande colapsando contra su espalda, distrayéndola constantemente de concentrarse en su trabajo. El decir que esto la molestaba sería el mayor sarcasmo del año.

"Solo recogelo Sakura." Ella escucho su instrucción, un cordón leve de irritación y frustración en su voz.

Suspirando en derrota, se agacho renuentemente para tomar la desmenuzada bola de papel más cercana y la aplano en su regazo.

En papel lineado, ella vio limpios hiragana y kanji y estos leían. _Ven a la carrera de motocicletas hoy después de la escuela. Black Wings y Bloods lucharan por un ganador y un perdedor. _

Sakura frunció un poco el ceño al morderse el labio inferior, reflexionando quienes serían los Bloods ya que ella sabía que los Black Wings eran una pandilla liderada por nadie más que por la persona que le estaba aventando todas esas notas.

Su contemplación fue cortada cuando vio a Fuji-sensei acercarse a su grupo. Apanicandose un poco, empujo rápidamente la nota dentro de su mochila y recogió su pincel otra vez.

No obstante su mente ya no estaba con la tarea que ella realizaba, pero si preguntándose cómo sería el encuentro de motocicletas. No estaba realmente interesada en lo que él hacía en su tiempo libre, pero sería una mentira decir que la carrera de motocicletas no obtenía una pequeña parte de su interés.

Quizá iría y miraría.

Pero si él le lanzaba otra bola de papel o un avión de papel, movería su estación de trabajo a algún sitio donde esos voladores objetos de azar no podrían alcanzarla e ignorarlo por el resto de su vida.

Ruidosas porras y clamores saturaban el campo una vez vacio que ahora estaba repleto de excitados e interesados estudiantes.

Todos los ojos estaban fijos en las dos figuras que ocupaban las dos pistas de carrera en el centro. La motocicleta roja de Syaoran estaba excepcionalmente brillante bajo el baño de rayos dorados, dando la impresión de un fénix en llamas, listo para apuntar alto por el cielo.

Syaoran estaba más que solo listo. Casco en su lugar, flamante chaqueta roja con el símbolo de su pandilla en la espalda.

Ojos ámbar tenían un raro destello serio—una indicación de pasiones y orgullos e intenciones de ganar la carrera como el siempre hacía. La parte superior de su cuerpo estaba inclinada en una posición que reduciría la máxima cantidad de resistencia de aire.

Su motocicleta rugía como un león, como si anunciara la presencia de un león—un rey, defendiendo su trono de los absurdos desafiadores.

La fija mirada de Syaoran barrio rápidamente la multitud, su cara se ilumino como un rayo de luz, una radiante sonrisa confidente al ver a su pandilla y otros partidarios que lo idolatraban con ánimos tan ruidosos como les fuera posible por él.

Pero la sonrisa se ensancho con marcas de sorpresa al localizar una tímida forma parada a mitad de la multitud.

_Ella vino después de todo. _

Volviendo su atención a la pista de carreras, apretó los ojos con concentración mientras miraba a las dos chicas paradas a los lados agitando la brillante bandera a rayas rojas y azules.

Esto señalo el comienzo de la emocionante carrera.

Syaoran salió disparado como una violenta ráfaga de viento, con una sola meta fijada en su mente, y era la de cruzar la línea final como un verdadero campeón.

Mientras trataba de permanecer concentrado en la carrera, Katou intento tirarlo de la motocicleta un número de veces, pero cada simple tentativa fallada solo añadía en Syaoran determinación para ganar.

Acelerando, Syaoran agacho más el cuerpo. El viento aullaba en sus oídos, casi ensordeciéndolo.

Se dio cuenta que la línea final estaba dentro de su alcance cuando escudriño, mirando fijamente entre las luces brillantes.

Levantando su motocicleta tras pasar corriendo por la línea final, como un fénix dorado en vuelo. El escucho vítores, voces de sus amigos y miembros de la pandilla—todos los que lo coronaban como su líder, el rey de la Escuela Preparatoria Tomoeda.

Syaoran se quito el casco, permitiendo que los empapados mechones como la castaña se sacudieran con el viento. La apacible, fría con toques ligeros como mariposa, refrescante brisa se arrastro por su transpirada piel.

La sensación era apacible y calmaba el alma.

Eriol y Hiro fueron los primeros en adelantarse hasta el, palmeándolo en la espalda mientras lo felicitaban por otro triunfo. Las porristas paradas a los lados bailaron y brincaron tan alto como pudieron, y gritaron su nombre desde el fondo de sus pulmones.

La boba sonrisa de confianza rodeo sus labios al darse la vuelta para examinar sus alrededores. Pero mientras sus ojos viajaban por la enorme muchedumbre para buscar esa cara familiar, su sonrisa disminuyo al entender.

_Ella ya no se encontraba allí. _

**Reviews ****son ****siempre ****apreciados****. ****Flames y ****comentarios ****estúpidos**** serán ****ignorados**** de ****ahora**** en ****adelante****. **

N/T: uff! Llego llego, el once llego! Esta vez me tarde un poquitín menos, e iba a subirlo luego luego de subir el diez ya llevaba más de la mitad pero el trabajo me bombardeo en la escuela y hasta hoy llego. Pero ahora la escuela termino y tengo tres meses aparentemente libres por delante, así que espero no tardarme tanto en la próxima actualización; aunque si me esperare mínimo un mes entre cada capítulo.

Creo que a partir del siguiente capítulo Aisaki Sumi, la verdadera autora, empieza a dejar notas a pie de página así como yo, la representare como N/A para que no se confundan primero saldrán sus notas y después las mías marcadas como siempre con N/T. También las notas de reviews y flames en negritas son de Aisaki Sumi porque gracias a Dios a mi no me ha llegado ningún flame ha.

Como ya sabemos esta parejita va muy lento pero en la siguiente actualización habrá un acontecimiento importante y a partir de ahí las cosas se aclararan un poquito. Espero que les haya gustado. Hay cambios de escenario en este capitulo pero no estan marcados conforme van leyendo se notan.

Ah y por fin subí el primer capítulo de una historia que salió de mi propia cabeza, con mucho tiempo y esfuerzo pero ahí está, es solo una prueba y ojala la puedan echar una ojeada para la crítica constructiva. Solo si pueden su nombre es Melodía Capturada.

Bueno cuídense mucho y ya saben que cualquier duda o aclaración mándenme un reviews y si no tienen cuenta pues se los contestare en el capítulo que sigue.

Pues sin más por el momento me retiro. Lean y dejen REVIEWS se los ruego! Nos leemos pronto.

Matta ne

Kuroi Chou º"º


	12. Chapter 12

**Black Wings  
**_Por: Aisaki Sumi_

_--_

**Capítulo****Doce**

**--**

Pintar para los artistas es semejante a tejer historias. Cada imagen pintada por una artista revelaba una emoción—un sentimiento de aquel momento efímero demasiado rápido para que ojos inexpertos lo noten pero para los pintores, son el reflejo del espejo de la vida de las personas.

Cada cuadro cuenta una historia. Puede ser sobre una persona, o un lugar, o puede ser simplemente sobre cualquier cosa.

Eso era lo que le gustaba a Sakura sobre las pinturas. Ella disfrutaba creando historias con su pincel. Cada talentosa pincelada dejada sobre la página en blanco representa una pequeña parte de la historia. Le daba un sentimiento de superioridad—ser capaz de tejer la vida de las personas con su pincel mágico como la giratoria rueda del destino.

Pero durante instantes tales como este, donde la inspiración y las ideas estaban escaseando, Sakura encontraba el pintar casi frustrante en un sentido.

Suspirando con pesado agravamiento, desaliño su cabello toscamente y se quedo mirando fijamente al boceto en progreso con fuerte aversión y desagrado. Nada estaba bien en esta pieza en particular.

Ella había estado intentando recapturar la impresionantemente hermosa imagen del momento cuando la motocicleta roja paso fugazmente por la línea final con honor y orgullo. Eso revolvía al genio artístico en ella. Casi como un fénix en luz, la desafiaba en la captura de ese espectacular momento en papel.

Cejas surcándose en media luna con frustración mientras cerraba el cuaderno de bosquejos con un chasquido, produciendo un sonido reverberante en su silencioso, débilmente iluminado cuarto. Se hundió más profundamente en la silla, la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás hasta que tocaba el marco trasero de la silla, ojos viendo a través del gris simple techo grisáceo con la mente en blanco llena con nada más que vacio.

Recordando, se acordaba vagamente de los eventos de los pasados dos días. No había dejado su cuarto desde el viernes por la tarde, justo después de que la competencia terminara.

La hermosa imagen que ella vio en ese segundo dividido tiraba de su corazón tan implacablemente que ella incluso olvido esperar por Tomoyo cerca de las puertas después de la escuela para que pudieran pasear por la calle de los árboles de cerezo juntas.

Desde entonces, todo lo que hacía era bosquejar, dando lo mejor de sí misma para recrear lo que vieron sus ojos. Pero ninguno de sus bosquejos se veía bien, o ni siquiera cerca a estar bien. Este hecho la fastidiaba de sobre manera.

Parpadeando distraídamente ante el emborronado blanco mezclado con un matiz de gris obscuro y el suave sombreado de su techo por la desigual distribución de luz Sakura dejo salir un pequeño suspiro.

Tal vez ella debería dejar ese cuarto consume inspiración y buscar por la perdida, lentamente desvanecida luz que actúa como la guía de sus ideas artísticas.

Tomando una decisión, Sakura se empujo fuera del asiento con una leve pizca de renuencia e indolencia. Tomo su cuaderno de bosquejos junto con la mochila de arte que contenía su otro set de material y se alejo de su escritorio de estudio.

Ella cruzo la habitación velozmente en unos cuantos pasos y estrello la puerta descuidadamente. Como agua ondulando en un estanque, el sonido emano lentamente de una sola fuente y se disipo en el aire fino momentos después como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

……

Syaoran estaba sentado por la ventana de su base secreta, ojos ámbar mirando al distante árbol de cerezo, observando las hojas en caída libre al derivar en un perezoso remolino. Justo así, dos semanas de escuela habían pasado. Y justamente pronto, la estación estaría llegando rápidamente en alas invernales.

Todo en esos días le recordaba a una parte de ella, y Syaoran reflexivamente se lo atribuía a pasar demasiado tiempo con la silenciosa artista. Su percepción pesimista de la vida y todo lo demás había comenzado a frotarse contra él. Sus filosofías, creencias y sentimientos eran expresados sin palabras a través de sus ilustraciones.



Su vida era como un enigma, un laberinto, lleno de obscuridad oculta y de puertas cerradas, encubriendo las historias y secretos que nadie sabía. Este mero hecho lo intrigaba tanto que estaba más allá de la comprensión de su mente.

Era casi obsesivo en un sentido uno podía discutir y el solamente podía imaginarse la presumida mirada en la cara de Eriol cada vez que el otro lo atrapaba lanzándole una fugaz mirada a la callada chica.

Incluso lo sorprendía en un principio como esperaba la hora del almuerzo y la clase de artes visuales cada día desde que ella pronuncio sus primeras palabras para él, y como había disfrutado estar en su silenciosa presencia.

Su relación no había progresado mucho de cualquier forma. Ella aun lo ignoraba la mayor parte del tiempo, pretendiendo que él nunca existía y que era solo el viento que hablaba absurdeces.

Siempre lo hacía sonreír el verla hacienda muecas ante sus comentarios al azar y como ella le lanzaría una seca mirada de vez en cuando cada vez que él hacía bromas sobre su antisocial personalidad y sexualidad. Sus reacciones lo entretenían realmente sin final.

La mirada que ella le había dedicado el otro día cuando él le había preguntado si le gustaban más las niñas que los chicos hizo que todos sus intentos aparentemente fallidos casi hubieran valido la pena.

Algunos decían que él solo estaba perdiendo su tiempo con una chica como ella. Algunos incluso habían propuesto que si él quería una novia tan desesperadamente, solo tenía que chasquear los dedos y una línea de las chicas más guapas en su escuela se formaría frente a él, esperando ansiosamente para que él colocara sus ojos ámbar sobre ellas. Pero muy pocos sabían que el percibía a esas chicas como nada más que cabezas de burbuja.

Él no negaría el hecho de que Sakura no era bonita. Ella ni siquiera estaba cerca de ser bonita. Siempre vistiendo un suéter y una falda grises muy grandes que iban por debajo de sus rodillas, ella incluso se podía etiquetar como la muchacha más conservadora en Tomoeda.

Pero había algo acerca de su simplicidad y elegancia oculta que capturo su atención la primera vez que se encontraron.

_Te sientes atraído por ella._ Recordó la declaración de Eriol, precisando amablemente el hecho que era obvio para todos excepto para el mismo Syaoran.

_No lo __estoy__._ Su mente obstinadamente negó, gruñendo ante el hecho de que Eriol estaba siendo su usualmente manipulativa parte otra vez, tratando desesperadamente de juntarlo con cualquiera de la población femenina.

_Entonces eres el peor mentiroso que he conocido._

La suave aterciopelada voz era ásperamente burlona al mismo tiempo, resonando en el silencioso reverberante aire que lo rodeaba.

Syaoran estaba seguro de que no se sentía atraído por ella. Mejor dicho, nunca se había sentido atraído por ella simplemente estaba intrigado. De hecho, él estaba seguro que era bastante capaz de distinguir sus propios sentimientos y su estado de ánimo. Y Syaoran no necesitaba a alguien que le explicara sus _propios_ sentimientos a él.

"Oi Syaoran, tu prima acaba de llamar a mi celular y dijo que tu mamá necesita hablar contigo sobre algunos negocios importantes de la familia." La familiar voz gentil que cargaba una burla implícita anillada a sus oídos.

Syaoran inclino su cabeza un poco y la volteo en un ángulo que fue suficiente para que él viera quien era el intruso sobre la agradable tranquilidad.

"Oh." Fue todo lo que Syaoran pudo decir. Pauso ahí por un momento, digiriendo la información antes de levantarse lentamente con gran renuencia.

Nunca algo bueno saldría de esas serias pequeñas pláticas con su madre. Él podía anticiparse a lo que ella quería hablar con él, probablemente algo entre las líneas de su comportamiento en público y lo inapropiado de su estilo de vida.

Alcanzando la salida, Eriol provoco que se parara. "Syaoran," le dijo el otro con seriedad definida en su tono, "la próxima vez, dile a Meiling que llame a tu celular en lugar de al mío. Yo se que odias a esa niña, pero ella sigue siendo tu prima y tu prometida ya sabes."

Encogiéndose ante la mención de Meiling, Syaoran miro sobre su hombre y le envió a Eriol una mirada de cállate antes de pisar fuera de su base secreta.

La primera cosa que lo saludo fue el enérgico viento de otoño.



Syaoran gustaba de la sensación del fresco y levemente crespo aire soplando contra su cara. El olor de la humedad del aire. Las hojas muertas quebrándose suavemente bajo sus zapatos de deporte. La vista de hojas cayendo, todas pintando una escena que era casi como el cuadro de un sueño, vago y lleno de ricos colores que calentaban el corazón.

Andando cómodamente hacía la motocicleta roja estacionada bajo el árbol de cerezo que ya no estaba floreciendo como alguna vez lo había hecho en primavera. Pateo lejos las hojas que estaban en su camino con un tipo de vago conocimiento. Hojas muertas se agitaron en el aire frente a él, bailando jovialmente en una tonada no escuchada de término de la estación.

El verano ya no estaba presente.

Mirando arriba hacía el pálido cielo azul, teñido levemente gris, recordó la pintura al oleo del otoño que vio en clase de arte el otro día.

Fuji-sensei había decidido exhibir sus ilustraciones en la pared, colocadas lado a lado con las pinturas más famosas del renacimiento. Mientras que la representación del otoño de todos los demás era colorida, abrazadas por un sentido de alegría y cosecha. La pintura de Sakura era embrujadoramente hermosa.

Retrataba el otro lado de la vida, y Syaoran se sintió hipnotizado por tan rara belleza. Él nunca había estado tan consciente de la transición entre el otoño y el verano de cómo lo estaba ahora.

Quizá Eriol estaba en lo correcto.

Quizá él se sentía atraído por ella justo en un modo que incluso él no podía reconocerlo.

……

Sakura se paseo bajando por las desconocidas calles despistadamente, buscando por su inspiración perdida entre signos publicitarios que eran tan poco familiares para ella. Trato de ir al parque pingüino el cual ella pensaba que era solo una parte de las memorias vagamente recordadas de su infancia, pero no encontró algo inspirador.

Fue entonces cuando decidió tomar otra ruta y explorar el otro lado de la ciudad en donde nunca había estado antes.

Sakura raramente ponía atención a donde estaba dirigiéndose, y siempre dejo que su curiosidad innata guiara su camino. No era la decisión más sabia, y tendría que aprender de la manera difícil al encontrarse a si misma pérdida en un obscuro callejón.

Examinando sus alrededores, ella vio un contenedor grande de basura en el lado casi sucio del edificio. Todo estaba tan silencioso que los sonidos producidos por sus zapatos contra el duro concreto sonaban excepcionalmente ruidosos para sus oídos.

Ella incluso podía oír su propia respiración irregular y los frenéticos latidos de su corazón como si un juego de ping pong estuviera ocurriendo justo dentro de su pecho. Tragando un poco de saliva, continúo bajando por el sendero, tomando cada simple paso con prudencia como si su vida dependiera de ellos.

Ella casi salto cuando escucho un gruñido de dolor, un fuerte ruido sordo y seguido por una ruidosa manifestación violenta de una serie de palabras profanas que causaron que ella se encogiera como respuesta natural ante la brusca explicita elección de expresiones.

Pensamientos de dudas y de miedo al despertar corrieron por su mente a la velocidad de la luz. Su corazón se intensifico, golpeando fuertemente dentro de ella como si quisiera saltar por su garganta.

Quizá no era demasiado tarde para que ella diera media vuelta y se escabullera por su propia seguridad. Pero una parte de ella quería quedarse a ver qué era lo que pasaba. En lugar de regresar en ese momento, Sakura dio otro paso hacia adelante y cerró la distancia a la fuente que revolvía su curiosidad natural.

Ocultándose tras el contenedor de basura que había visto previamente, asomo la cabeza y echo un vistazo mientras trataba fuertemente de ignorar el desagradable olor de lo que parecía frutas podridas. La posición en la que estaba no era suficiente para ponerla en peligro pero era suficiente para proporcionarle una vista clara del blanco de su interés.

Tres estaban en el suelo, gimiendo de dolor y solo uno estaba de pie ella observo.

Sus ojos verde esmeralda se ensancharon con sorpresa al reconocer al joven hombre parado en el centro de la gran abertura. Su única chaqueta roja era demasiado brillante para ser ignorada.

El aliento que había inhalado un momento antes ahora estaba atrapado en su garganta al continuar mirando con incredulidad.



Fue entonces cuando se percato que él sostenía una barra de metal. El otro extremo estaba apuntando a otro hombre joven tirado sobre el suelo, gruñendo de dolor. Sakura se bizco levemente para mirar fijamente a través de las luces cegadoras.

Su cara familiar pronto se registro en su mente como el chico que concurso contra Syaoran el otro día y que había perdido al final. Katou era su nombre ella recordó, o asumió de cualquier modo ya que una sección de la multitud lo animaba ruidosamente en la carrera.

Sin embargo ella no reconoció al otro muchacho que vestía una chaqueta similar a la de Katou pero especuló que era un miembro de los Bloods con argumentos razonables. Royendo la esquina de su boca, su palma sudorosa se apretó fuertemente contra la fría superficie del contenedor de basura.

_¿Qué __estaban__haciendo__? ¿__Riñendo__?_ Fue la primera pregunta que se declaro en su cabeza, demandando ser respondida.

"Eres un cobarde ¿lo sabes Katou? Y yo pensaba que eras mejor que esto." Sakura escucho a Syaoran burlarse desdeñosamente, esos ojos ámbar ya no eran cálidos y gentiles como los recordaba, pero eran más fríos y llenos de fuerte desdén.

Había un rastro de sangre cerca de la esquina de sus labios y un moretón en su mandíbula Sakura notó repentinamente, su propio pecho se apretó ante la vista.

"Así que ¿Qué le vas a decir a tus pequeños amigos ahora? Acabo de perder contra el líder de Black Wings en un injusto encuentro de tres contra uno, ¿o debería decir, tratamos nuestro cuidadosamente planeado ataque sorpresa contra él pero aun así golpeo la mierda fuera de nosotros?" Syaoran se mofo, imitándolo al bajar la barra de metal hasta que estaba solo a pulgadas de la cara de Katou.

Su intensa, casi odiosa mirada perforaba a través de Katou como mil pernos golpeando contra una superficie, dejando dolorosas, pero invisibles heridas debajo. Esas palabras lastimaron el orgullo de Katou y Sakura podía decirlo por la forma en que sus labios se torcieron en ese mortal, peligroso gruñido, que contenía promesas de muerte y algo más.

Justo entonces, ella lo vio mirar detrás de Syaoran por un breve momento y hacía su compañero que yacía algunos metros lejos de él. El otro le dio un cabeceo de comprensión como indicación de que había captado el mensaje que su líder estaba tratando de pasarle a través de ese rápido vistazo encajado de palabras no dichas.

"Y ¿Qué harás ahora tu Li Syaoran? ¿Vencerme con esa barra de metal y cargar mi cadáver alrededor para demostrar que has ganado?" Katou se burlo provocativamente, ojos obscuros centelleando una indirecta de mofa y desafío al agarrarse repentinamente de la fría barra de metal.

Syaoran estaba sorprendido por la súbita acción de Katou y aflojo su agarre sobre la barra de metal por solo ese fragmento de segundo. Pero fue suficiente para ser una distracción que podía potencialmente causarle todo. En esta corta duración, bajo la guardia y le dio al atacante la ocasión perfecta para golpear.

Él había fallado en sentir a la persona acercándosele por al espalda con una navaja suiza en mano.

"¡Detrás de ti!" Sakura grito abruptamente con horror desde el fondo de sus pulmones sin dares cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Su cerebro había dejado de funcionar el momento en que localizo el brillante filo bajo la pálida luz solar.

Ella no supo de donde reunió el valor o como encontró su voz de nuevo. Pero la determinación de prevenir que otra persona saliera lastimada frente a sus ojos era poderosa y generaba suficiente fuerza para romper las cadenas que había atado alrededor de ella, y las promesas que había hecho silenciosamente de nunca volver a estar involucrada en algo más de nuevo.

La llamada transporto a Syaoran fuera de sus propios pensamientos y sus rápidos reflejos patearon mientras él forzaba a su cuerpo a quitarse del camino. El filo que se dirigía a su espalda para perforar su corazón se deslizo hacia su hombro en su lugar, apenas perdiendo su blanco. Se había salvado por muy poco. Si hubiera dudaba otro momento, la navaja le habría punzado el corazón.

Sangre salía a borbotones de la herida, tiñendo de rojo escarlata el gris concreto del suelo. Se mezclaba con el polvo de las calles, alterando su brillante color rojo escarlata en algo cercano al color negro.

La quijada de Sakura cayó al suelo. El cuaderno de bosquejos que estaba sosteniendo un momento antes cayo libre de su agarre y aterrizo con fuerza en la tierra.

Ella lo vio cubrir su herida con su otra mano libre rápidamente para parar la hemorragia, pero no tenía uso.

L a sangre continuo saliendo precipitadamente del reciente corte largo que se arrastraba por su brazo entero. La sangre teñía su chaqueta de un tono rojo incluso más obscuro, empapándola enteramente.



Su manga estaba ahora rasgada por la mitad, exponiendo parte de su herida. Sakura sintió que su corazón dejo de latir justo ahí al coger una ojeada de ella y darse cuenta de lo severa que era.

Katou y los otros miembros de los Bloods se levantaron del suelo y sacaron sus otras armas también. Su plan fue obvio pues procedieron cuidadosamente hacia el ángel negro caído. Sus navajas agarradas firmemente en sus manos, resplandeciendo brillantemente bajo el baño de luces y Sakura encontró difícil el ser solo un observador.

Atrapada en medio de ese caos, Sakura se aterro, sintiéndose obligada a hacer algo, aun sin tener idea de que hacer exactamente. Pero había una cosa sobre la que ella estaba resuelta y esa era: no había manera de que ella se permitiera atestiguar otra escena sangrienta de nuevo.

La superficie de la Tierra nunca estuvo destinada a ser bañada en líquido rojo escarlata y como ciudadano de la Tierra, era su deber prevenir tales barbáricos eventos de ocurrir.

Sin pensar dos veces, cerró los ojos y grito tan fuerte como pudo. "¡Oficiales Patrulleros!" El grito resonó en el grueso, aire lleno de suspenso, alcanzando los oídos de los Bloods. Ellos movieron bruscamente la cabeza alrededor y se apanicaron ante el sonido de su llamada.

Ella los vio sacudir las cabezas en derredor, intentando confirmarlo con sus propios ojos. Sakura contuvo el aliento nerviosamente. Sus nudillos se estaban volviendo más pálidos con el paso de los segundos mientras oraba en silencio, desesperadamente porque alguien pasara por ahí.

Era una forma infantil de distraer su atención y ella sabía que no engañaba a alguien ahí. Pero eso era todo lo que se le ocurría en ese momento y valía la pena intentarlo.

Su corazón casi baila de alegría cuando sus oídos recogieron las casi indistintas sirenas, lentamente volviéndose más intensos y más audibles por los transitorios momentos. Era una coincidencia pero era suficiente para engañar a esos atacantes.

Los tres Bloods saltaron ante la falsa confirmación que estaban buscando y recogieron sus armas antes de dispararse por sus vidas, abandonando a un severamente herido Syaoran.

Después de que por fin se fueron, Sakura salió de entre las sombras, bamboleándose lejos del contenedor de basura y siguió su camino hacia él temblorosamente.

Él estaba sentado en el suelo, con la mano cubriendo su herida. Los mechones avellana empapados en su propia transpiración enmascaraban su dolida expresión. Sus manos estaban cubiertas de sangre y Sakura precipitadamente saco un pañuelo rosa pálido mientras se agachaba, rodillas apenas tocando la piscina de sangre formada alrededor de él.

Él miro hacia arriba entonces, ojos ámbar sosteniendo los de ella. Ella aparto la mirada rápidamente y en su lugar concentro su atención en su herida. Sakura removió cuidadosamente su mano ensangrentada y coloco su pañuelo sobre su brazo mientras su otra mano trabajaba en rasgar la tela de su larga falda.

Manos talentosas ataron la tira de tela de algodón alrededor de su brazo velozmente para prevenir pérdida de sangre adicional. Él la miraba con sobresalto. Mudo y pasmado serían dos convenientes adjetivos para describir su estado de ánimo actual.

"Necesitas ir a un hospital." Ella aconsejó, era apenas un susurro.

Su voz era tan tímida y mansa como siempre, aun así el podía notar las pistas de firmeza en su tono.

"No puedo."

Los ojos de Sakura se entornaron levemente al mirarlo, demandando silenciosamente. _¿__Porqué__ no?_

"Estaré bien." Le aseguro a ella, pero por el mirar de sus ojos, él sabía que ella no estaba convencida.

Suspirando pesadamente, él explico. "Los estúpidos doctores hacen demasiadas preguntas y mi madre y el Clan Li…" Repentinamente su voz disminuyo, dándose cuenta de que acababa de compartir algo muy personal con ella.

Él esperaba que ella se levantara y se fuera y se alejara por su patética excusa, pero ella no lo hizo. En lugar de eso, ella se aferro de su mano y lo jalo fuera del sucio suelo. "Sígueme." Le instruyo concisamente.

"¿A dónde?" Perplejidad y confusión estaban evidentemente reflejadas en sus ojos mientras pregunto roncamente.

"Mi casa." Ella contesto suavemente.

Y los ojos de Syaoran se ensancharon.

-

-

-

-

-

N/A: A propósito, estoy llevando a cabo una cosilla desafío de Fan Art en mi foro SxS, _Faded Dreams_ (el link es proporcionado en mi profile, bajo el link de mi Fic-Journal creó). El desafío es realmente muy simple, todo lo que tiene que hacer es dibujar al ángel obscuro que Sakura bosqueja todo el tiempo en esta historia. :D Si están interesados, pueden visitar mi foro para más información :P

.

N/T: Feliz 13 de Julio a todos! Quisiera aclararles que el capitulo subió hoy porque precisamente hoy es el cumpleaños del inmensamente querido, adorado, deseado, amado (y otros adjetivos por el estilo) Li Syaoran y quise subirlo pro ser este día especial.

Sé que dije que como eran vacaciones iba a actualizar más pronto pero soy uno de los seres más flojos de este planeta, sin importar que la psicología diga que la flojera no existe… y además pues como son vacaciones pues tuve que salir unos cuantos días a vacacionar y entre una excusa y otra no pude acabar el capi pronto pero aquí esta al fin; espero que no me odien en este momento.

También quería avisarles que voy a salir de vacaciones otra vez y no regresare hasta el 11 de agosto por lo que no podre traducir más, también por esta razón quería subir el capítulo antes de irme ya que me voy pasado mañana perdón de nuevo por tantas tardanzas.

Como ven Aisaki Sumi ya dejo notas en el capítulo y por desgracia el concurso que menciona ya paso pero creo que si entran al foro pueden ver las entradas al concurso.

El evento importante que había prometido en este capítulo pues lo que dice Sakura al final y aunque se ve muy leve poco a poco va a cambiar la relación que llevan y más por este acto, lo diga para todos los que están desesperados por que pase algo entre esos dos.

Bueno tengo algo de prisa así que ay me retiro. Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews me encantan y me hacen esforzarme más, si pueden dejar siempre sería aun mejor pero solo como puedan.

Ya saben cualquier duda pueden mandarme un review o un prívate message y ya les contestare como pueda. Cuídense mucho, disfruten lo que queda de vacaciones.

Nos leemos pronto.

Matta ne

Kuroi Chou º"º


	13. Chapter 13

**N/T: Aclarando de nuevo que esto es una traducción y que el asunto del concurso es pasado porque no fui yo quien lo propuso sino la verdadera autora. N/A = NOTAS DE LA AUTORA N/T = NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA **

**-**

**-**

**Black Wings**

_Por: Aisaki Sumi_

_--_

**Capítulo****Trece**

**--**

La caminata a su casa paso en complete silencio y Syaoran tomo el tiempo para escrutinizar su espalda—las finas hebras de su sedoso cabello castaño rojizo, y su pequeña, casi frágil forma. Una parte de él se preguntaba cómo esta exquisita y delicada flor de cerezo podía ser tan fuerte y rígida al mismo tiempo.

Perdido en su propia contemplación y fascinación, él casi se olvido del agudo dolor que punzaba en su brazo y de la sangre que empapaba el pañuelo blanco que ella le dio y el goteo constante de pequeños charcos a lo largo de la vereda.

Él estaba casi agradecido de que muchos hubieran decidido permanecer dentro en ese helado y ventoso domingo. De otro modo, hubiera sido el centro de atención del vecindario en ese momento.

Syaoran sintió como bizqueaba los ojos al mirar como su cabello del color de la miel cogia un parpadeo de la pálida luz solar, tiñéndolo levemente de dorado por ese breve momento donde la luz del Sol realmente alcanzó la Tierra antes de disiparse en la nada.

Un fuerte deseo tiro de su corazón, causando que su pecho se tensará sutilmente mientras su mano picaba, ansiando dejar correr sus largos dedos afilados a través de esos dorados hilos de la más fina seda.

Apretando la mano en un pequeño puño, él peleo contra la tentación de tocar su cabello e inhalar de ese fragmento el débil olor de flor de cerezo que permanecía en el aire.

Se pararon en un punto frente a una casa de apariencia llana, y Syaoran miro hacia arriba, recordando la primera vez que había visto esta casa en particular. Una pequeña mueca jugaba en sus labios mientras se reía silenciosamente ante la ironía de la situación. La última vez que él había estado ahí, su papel era el del héroe, el salvador. Y ahora era totalmente lo contrario.

Ella se volvió levemente para gesticularle que la siguiera. Él asintió en respuesta e hizo lo que se le indicio. Él la mirada por la espalda y vio sus talentosos dedos escoger la llave correcta para abrir la puerta que mantenía todos sus secretos detrás. Un ligero chirrido se escucho al abrirse la puerta, revelando una entrada mortecinamente iluminada y unas escaleras al lado.

Sintiéndose levemente incomodo, se quito los zapatos y se cambio en las pantuflas verdes que ella le proporciono. La casa estaba envuelta por un silencio fantasmal que resonaba en sus oídos de una manera altamente turbante. La inquisición infantil era evidente en esos ojos ámbar mientras ojeaban su alrededor.

"Por aquí." Ella le instruyo silenciosamente, apuntando la sala de estar que estaba solo a una pequeña distancia. Atrapado con la guardia baja, el lanzo una mirada hacia ella con los ojos levemente ensanchados y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Inclinando la cabeza un poquito más abajo, él la siguió silenciosamente mientras ella lo guiaba a la vacante sala de estar.

Era un poco pequeña en realidad, él se dio cuenta. No era tan extravagante ni lujosa como su mansión, pero daba la impresión de una casa algo acogedora.

Los muros estaban cubiertos con un simple patrón de pétalos verdosos y varias fotografías—la mayoría retratos pintados de personas que él nunca había visto antes, todas alineadas perfectamente en una línea recta sobre el muro.

Había una televisión pequeña a unos cuantos metros de ahí, situada justo enfrente del sofá de color beige. Secuoya bien pulida fue puesta a través del cuarto y el centro de la sala de estar estaba cubierto por una afelpada alfombra blanca.

Los lados de cristal del librero junto a la gran ventana que empanelaba una pared entera parpadeaban espontáneamente al coger reflejo de la pálida luz que se filtraba por las cortinas cerradas.

"Siéntate." El silencio fue roto por su suave palabra que sonó excepcionalmente ruidosa en la casa vacía. Él fue sacado de sus pensamientos e inclino la cabeza para encontrarse con sus ojos inintencionalmente.

"Quédate aquí mientras voy por el botiquín de mi padre." Ella le lanzo una breve mirada antes de salir de la sala de estar.

Syaoran se quedo solo en la habitación vacía con su otra compañía: el silencio.

Tragando con fuerza, su seca garganta pico ante el abrupto contacto de su propia saliva. Mirada barriendo alrededor del cuarto otra vez, su oído atrapó el indistinto sonido de goteo.

Una parte de su mente se preguntaba si la tubería del agua de casa de Sakura estaba goteando en un principio, pero conforme más de sus sentidos regresaban a su entumido cuerpo, se dio cuenta de que era él quien causaba los sonidos de goteo.

Él agacho la mirada hacia el suelo y parpadeo vacíamente ante el brillante color de la alfombra blanca. Ojos ensanchándose casi inmediatamente mientras brincaba fuera del sofá y levanto su brazo alto en el aire para prevenir cualquier goteo adicional.

Sus latidos se aceleraron, latiendo agitadamente contra su caja torácica mientras buscaba frenéticamente por alguna clase de manta o toalla de papel que pudiera usar para limpiar el desastre que acababa de hacer.

Esta era su primera vez en la casa de una chica y ya estaba haciéndose parecer un gran tonto. Un bulto de sentimientos culpables exploto en él al tratar desesperadamente de fregar la piscina recién formada de líquido escarlata en la alfombra blanca, pero acabo arruinándolo aun más.

Maldiciendo silenciosa y ocasionalmente en su mente y bajo su aliento ante su propia estupidez e inconsciencia, él solo podía mirar más sangre escurrir por su mano hasta el piso.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Una demanda desde la puerta ocasiono que mirara hacía arriba, y ahí, vio a Sakura sosteniendo un kit medico en su mano y mirando a Syaoran con desaprobación. "Pensé que te había dicho que te quedaras sentado y no te movieras por ahí." Su voz de medio tono tenía un implícito de reprimenda.

Syaoran le sonrió vergonzosamente y se sentó precipitadamente. Ella cruzo el cuarto con algunos pasos y coloco el kit medico sobre la TV antes de agacharse.

Syaoran mordió sus labios cuando sus ojos atraparon un vistazo de la sangre goteante y reflexiono renuente sobre lo que ella estaba pensando en ese momento ya que su expresión facial permanecía igual que hacía unos momentos.

Una parte de él se preguntaba como era posible que ella estuviera tan calmada y casi inconsciente ante el hecho de que él acababa de arruinar su alfombra perfectamente blanca. La mancha de sangre podría ser permanente. La mayoría de las chicas, él asumía, lo estarían regañando por ensuciar su alfombra, o por lo menos eso es lo que sus hermanas y madre harían de todos modos.

Pero ella no lo hizo. En lugar de reprenderlo, ella dijo absolutamente nada.

Su pálida mano asió la suya ensangrentada y retiro la pieza de tela que estaba aplastada contra su herida con sumo cuidado. Syaoran respingo con dolor pero lucho contra el ronquido que amenazaba con escaparse de su garganta. Sin importar cuán doloroso era, él estaba determinado a mostrar la mínima muestra de dolor posible.

Tras exponer su herida entera al aire fresco, ella saco una botella de peróxido de hidrogeno y vertió un poco del claro liquido en una pieza de tela que encontró en el kit. Ella dejo que la tela absorbiera el líquido antes de frotarlo a lo largo de su herida y el aliento de Syaoran se agito por el congelante y perforante contacto.

El decir que era algo doloroso sería el mayor mal entendido del año. El decir que dolía como el mismísimo infierno sería una expresión más exacta de como se sentía en ese momento.

El químico había sido usado para limpiar la herida y eliminar todas las bacterias alrededor del área enrojecida para prevenir una infección. Pero el proceso era sin duda doloroso. Y él pensaba que frotarlo con alcohol era malo.

Para poder distraerse de eso y de la tentación de respingar como un cobarde, decidió ocupar su mente con algo más interesante. Sus ojos brillaron levemente al encontrarse con la vista de esas pinturas de oleo que revolvieron su lado artístico. Quizá pasar tanto tiempo con Sakura en clase de arte realmente era una mala idea.

Se dio cuenta que cada pintura que colgaba de la pared era diferente. Brindaban un sentimiento y una emoción distinta. Como fotografías de la vida de la gente, él vio diversas imágenes espejo de diferentes lados de vida en esas fotos.

Había una gran pintura ocupando el espacio central de la pared. Syaoran la miro fijamente por unos cuantos segundos antes de decidir que era un retrato familiar de algún tipo.

El hombre sereno con corto cabello castaño sonreía gentilmente, el parecido de sus facciones y las de Sakura lo llevaron a la conclusión de que debía ser el padre de Sakura.

Ahí había una hermosa mujer con retorcidos rizos negros que caían en cascada sobre sus hombros, como una cascada de media noche sentada junto a él. Sus ojos gris obscuro retenían un grado de misterio y su compostura era absolutamente elegante. Nunca había visto a alguien tan hermosa antes.

Mientras sus ojos viajaban hacia abajo, vio a un joven sentado en el regazo del padre de Sakura. Sus ojos eran redondos e infantiles, aun así le fruncía el ceño a la cámara con obvia indignación como si le hubiera hecho algo extremadamente ofensivo. Syaoran casi rio ruidosamente cuando vio el puchero en sus labios. Probablemente él era el hermano de Sakura.

Y entonces, cuando sus ojos cambiaron al último miembro de la familia Kinomoto, sus ojos se ensancharon con sorpresa. La joven niña en la pintura no era nada parecida a la Sakura que él conocía.

Brillantes ojos esmeralda contenían un suave temblor de inocencia infantil. La jovial sonrisa en su rostro podía iluminar la habitación entera. Él vio mucha más vida en la Sakura de la pintura que en la real.

Todo lo que él podía preguntarse en ese momento era: que había causado tan dramático cambio en la vida de una vivaz joven niña que la formó de la manera en que era ahora.

"¿Qué es lo que estas mirando?" La repentina duda causo que él lanzara su cabeza hacia atrás y se volteara para encarar a la perpleja Sakura a su lado.

Él parpadeo unas cuantas veces antes de agachar la vista y vio una gruesa capa de vendas envueltas alrededor de su brazo entero. La inquietante visión de su herida ya no podía ser vista.

En lugar de encubrir sus acciones con un simple y rápido "nada", las palabras solas súbitamente decidieron ignorar la orden de su cerebro y se deslizaron fuera de su boca.

"Tu retrato familiar." Lleno de arrepentimiento soltó las palabras y maldijo a su propia lengua tan pronto las palabras rodaron por la punta de su lengua.

Ella azoto su cabeza para echar un vistazo al retrato que ella misma se había obligado a dejar de mirar y le clavo la mirada con ojos ensanchados.

Hubo un rápido flash de tristeza y dolorosa recolección en sus ojos pero velozmente los enmascaro escondiéndolos bajo sus gruesas pestañas largas. Ella no recordaba cuanto hacía desde que su abuelo había pintado ese cuadro.

La imagen de felicidad era vaga y poco clara en su mente. Ella no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que ella había vestido ese tipo de sonrisa contenida en su rostro. Se sentía torpe y extraño estudiarse a si misma otra vez, aquella que ya había desaparecido entre la obscuridad.

Ella había cambiado. Nada podía mantenerse igual en este mundo en constante cambio. Incluso las más preciadas memorias podían desvanecerse y lentamente volverse olvidadas mientras el tiempo se batía.

"Tu madre es hermosa." El súbito cumplido de su parte causo que ella cambiara su mirada al agraciado rostro de Nadeshiko. Para Sakura la bella sonrisa ahora le parecía tan engañosa, justo como una fachada de la que ella se escondía. La pintura ofrecía la impresión de una familia perfecta, pero ella sabía que estaba lejos de ser perfecta.

No obstante la pintura era magnifica y uno podía alegar que tal infinita belleza había sido llevada a cabo por fallas e imperfección.

"Era," ella lo corrigió, incapaz de mirar la imagen por más tiempo. La perplejidad era evidente en sus ojos mientras él inclinaba su cabeza hacía un lado, una mirada cuestionante reflejada en esas piscinas de ámbar.

"Ella era hermosa." Sakura aclaro al empezar a recoger las cosas que saco del kit de primeros auxilios. "Mi madre está muerta." Ella anuncio, su suave voz resonó en la casa casi embrujada mente.

Ojos ámbar se abrieron sacudiéndose, momentáneamente llenos de sorpresa mientras las palabras se registraban en su mente. "Lo siento. No lo sabía." Syaoran murmuró una disculpa, sintiéndose avergonzado por recordarle los penosos recuerdos que ella preferiría olvidar.

Él no era genial con las palabras. De hecho, él nunca fue del tipo de los que confortan a la gente.

Royendo la esquina de su boca, le echo un rápido vistazo y la vio mirando abajo hacía la alfombra ensangrentada. Sólo entonces él se percato de que algo resplandecía en sus ojos, pero nunca rodo por sus mejillas.

Sintiendo el peso de la culpabilidad aplastando sobre su hombro, de repente encontró difícil el poder respirar. Suspenso y silencio permanecían sobre ellos mientras él escuchaba el tic-tac del reloj. Él se aclaro la garganta, un claro símbolo para que algo empezará, aun así él no hablo. Demandando algo pero preguntando nada.

La tosquedad aun persistía entre ellos, incapaces de lidiar con la tortura por más tiempo, Syaoran abruptamente declaró mientras se disparaba fuera de su asiento. "Será mejor que me vaya yendo. Gracias por ayudarme." Él esperaba que ella dijera algo, pero solo recibió un pequeño asentimiento y un silencioso "no te preocupes por ello".

La repentina visión de un pañuelo escarlata atrapo sus ojos al evitar el contacto visual con ella.

"Lavare esto y sustituiré tu alfombra por una nueva." Él agarró apresuradamente el pañuelo y la sostuvo con fuerza en su mano, dándole un pequeño apretón. De todos modos eso era lo menos que él podía hacer.

"Está bien. Puedo lavarla con un poco de jabón y de bicarbonato de sodio." Ella rechazó su oferta, porque no veía la necesidad de tomar ventaja de esa situación.

Ella acababa de devolver el favor, se dijo a sí misma. Él la había ayudado cuando lo necesitaba y ahora era su turno de ayudarlo. Ni siquiera había salido de su generosidad, solo devolvía el favor a alguien.

Syaoran se quedo silencioso por un momento y Sakura mantuvo sus ojos en su regazo, negándose a levantar su mirar de su delgada muñeca. "Bueno… te conseguiré una nueva de cualquier forma y será tu decisión si la tomas o no." Dijo con finalidad. "Y me quedare con el pañuelo por ahora y te lo regresaré el lunes."

Sakura dejo salir un pequeño suspiro pero no disputó nada. Había tenido un largo día agotador y la falta de sueño que había tenido en esos días ya la estaba alcanzando. Los movimientos que él hacía eran algo inciertos y renuentes. Pauso por un largo momento antes de caminar alejándose de ella otorgándole un incomodo adiós.

Ella murmuró un taciturno "ja ne (nos vemos)" en regreso mientras él se movía hacia la puerta. Pero justo antes de que él la abriera y saliera de la casa, se topó con alguien y se cayó hacia atrás pero sus rápidos reflejos se activaron y previnieron una caída innecesaria.

Syaoran se maldijo a sí mismo por distraerse tan fácil cuando estaba con ella mientras recuperaba el balance. La persona susurro un suave "gomen nasai (discúlpeme), daijoubu ka? (¿se encuentra bien?)" para él. La profundidad y la firmeza de la masculina voz de esa persona sonaba como si estuviera retumbando fuera de su núcleo.

Syaoran inclino la cabeza hacia arriba y se encontró a si mismo mirando fijamente dentro de un par de familiares ojos marrón. Eran gentiles y paternales, justo como los que vio en la pintura.

Syaoran pronto se dio cuenta de quién era esa persona. Su corazón se salto un latido cuando tartamudeo. "¿K-kinomoto-san?"

El hombre lo escrutinizó, perplejo y conmovido y Syaoran trago saliva.

_No era __otro__ más__ que__ Kinomoto Fujitaka, padre de Sakura._

-

-

-

-

-

N/A: Si están interesados en responder al concurso de fanart publicado en mi foro SxS (por favor vean mi profile para el link al foro **Faded Dreams**), pueden mandarme su imagen por email o publicarla ahí. Algunas personas ya subieron su trabajo así que si están interesados en ver como se ve Syaoran como el ángel negro, ese foro es un lugar al que hay que ir :D

.

N/T: Estoy viva! Lo juro! no he muerto… aun… Perdonen como siempre, supongo que soy con la que más se enfrentan por eso de las tardanzas pero no tengo remedio. Nunca me olvide del fic pero es que este periodo de tiempo fue de lo más estresante.

Entre la escuela, examen de la universidad, proyectos, familia, amigos, montones de libros que leer y mi poca capacidad mental no pude acabar de traducir; y vean que hasta coraje me daba porque me faltaban unas tres hojas y simplemente si me ponía a traducir me daba el tiempo para avanzar con unos tres párrafos nada más y era de lo más frustrante!

Pero heme aquí subiendo de una vez es que esta espera ha sido criminal y vaya que me siento avergonzada. Antes que nada quiero aclarar la duda del concurso del fanart; hubo quienes me preguntaron por el link porque no lo encontraban y es que no se encontraba en mi profile porque está en el de Aisaki Sumi, la verdadera e ilustre autora; llegue a sentirme incomoda porque no me gusta que crean que yo escribo esto, no me gusta adjudicarme el trabajo de otras personas y supongo que si a alguien le ha pasado sabrán que no es una sensación agradable. Incluyo las notas de Aisaki Sumi al final de los capítulos porque me interesa que los capítulos les lleguen tal cual y como ella los escribío, espero que esto no me causemuchas confusiones.

Si a alguien le interesa ver los dibujos solo métanse al profile de la autora y ahí encontraran el link para el foro, el chiste es buscar allí la parte del concurso que se llevo a cabo hace mucho pero mucho tiempo por lo que ni de broma alcanzamos a concursar.

Si quieren podemos organizar un concurso pequeñito por aquí por si a alguien le interesaba mucho mandar sus dibujos pero si me dan chance de acabar la prepa para ya poder dedicarme por entero a esto antes de la universidad.

Y dale con los líos en que se mete el adorado no? Además de arruinar la alfombra de casa de Sakurita se fue a topar con el respetable y adorable señor progenitor, ay que me cae tan bien el hombre. Agárrense que ya viene lo bueno! Apuesto a que ya todas se mueren por saber cómo rayos murió la preciosa Nadeshiko no?

Como lamento comunicarles que el próximo capi también vendrá en largo tiempo, no tanto como este claro esta, porque me muero pero si en un rato, ya mañana me voy de misiones por lo que la primera semana no habrá avance, ya de regreso en la escuela solo me queda cierre de calificaciones y exámenes por lo que creo que rápido estaré libre pero para no prometer actualización a la velocidad del rayo mejor prepárense para que se tarde un rato por favor.

Y muchas gracias por sus reviews de nuevo, me encantan y me enamoran, por favor mándenme muchos si? Así les prometo que apurare aun más para una jugosa actualización pronto.

Gracias por su dedicación y paciencia eterna y perdonen mis faltas de ortografía, redacción y de puntualidad.

Feliz semana santa y de pascua para todos. (Vayan a misa) Re cuídense por favor.

Nos leemos pronto.

Matta ne

Kuroi Chou º"º


	14. Chapter 14

**N/T: Gracias por esperar aquí traigo otro capítulo. N/A = NOTAS DE LA AUTORA N/T = NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA **

**-**

**Black Wings**

_Por: Aisaki Sumi_

**Capítulo Catorce **

Ojos ámbar se ensancharon con asombro momentáneamente. Unas cuantas hebras castañas y sedosas cayeron sobre sus ojos cuando dio un paso hacia atrás. El hombre parado frente a él no era otro más que el que había visto en el retrato, pero con más líneas de sabiduría alrededor de esos ojos que guiñaban. Una pequeña sonrisa floreció en los labios del otro mientras miraba a Syaoran con algo cercano al deleite.

Tragando inconscientemente, Syaoran sintió que el aliento que había inhalado un momento antes se había atorado en su garganta. Su corazón casi dejo de latir en el momento en que sus hombros chocaron contra el umbral de la puerta. Los eventos ocurrieron muy rápidamente, y Syaoran no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría ante ellos. Si es que reaccionaba.

"Oh hola, perdona por eso." Murmuro el hombre más viejo, su voz baja y suave, paternal y resonando agradablemente en el aire, produciendo ecos interminables que apenas era audibles. "Soy Kinomoto Fujitaka, padre de Sakura. ¿Y tú eres…?" Él continuo, ligera sorpresa y curiosidad se evidenciaron en sus cálidos ojos avellana.

Syaoran parpadeo unas cuantas veces, escuchando su propio pulso batir ruidosamente en sus oídos. "Umm…Li Syaoran desu… Soy su compañero…" Y así llego su respuesta, llena de incertidumbre y nerviosismo. Incluso él la encontró nerviosa, tímida, tranquila voz ajena. ¿Dónde estaban su confianza y su arrogancia?

"¿Oh, de verdad?" En lugar de gritarle por estar solo en su casa con su preciosa hija, Fujitaka se veía encantado, entretenimiento y satisfacción ligados a sus palabras.

"Eso es grandioso. No sabía que Sakura ya había hecho amigos en su nueva escuela. Gracias por venir y pasar tiempo con Sakura." Le siguió una cortés reverencia y Syaoran sintió que sus propias mejillas se ponían cada vez más calientes con el pasar de los segundos.

"Umm…gracias por recibirme…" Syaoran tartamudeo, incapaz de escoger una respuesta más apropiada, le regreso la reverencia con más respeto. Fujitaka le sonrió gratamente y entro en la casa, cerrando la puerta tras él gentilmente.

"Sakura raramente me dice algo sobre su escuela y sus amigos. En realidad estaba un poco preocupado porque no podía encajar ya que es algo tímida entre los extraños. ¿Tomoyo los presento?" Fujitaka miro hacia arriba de repente mientras cambiaba sus zapatos de calle por unas pantuflas blancas.

Respingando ante la inesperada pregunta, Syaoran parpadeo y se tomo tiempo para procesar la pregunta y de algún modo llego a una buena respuesta. "Um… no realmente, conocí a Sa- quiero decir Kinomoto-san en la clase de Artes Visuales." Syaoran quiso golpearse en ese momento por casi usar su primer nombre.

Fujitaka se rio ligeramente. "Está bien, puedes llamarla Sakura frente a mí. Realmente estoy contento de que ustedes dos se estén llevando tan bien. Usualmente a Sakura le tomarían dos años para conocer muy bien a alguien y permitirle que la llame por su primer nombre." Le lanzo una rápida mirada amorosa a Sakura quien estaba parada silenciosamente por el sofá.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en el suelo, y los mechones que caían sobre sus ojos hacían su expresión ilegible. A veces era tan difícil adivinar que estaba pensando realmente cuando no estaba hablando. Syaoran podía ver la pista de tristeza en esa rápida mirada. Estaba llena de dolor y de una angustia innombrable.

Su corazón se salto un latido en ese preciso momento. Un repentino, extraño conjunto de emociones depositó su peso sobre su corazón latiente. El peso aplastó sus cercanos pulmones, haciendo extremadamente difícil la tarea de respirar. Incluso a través de la tenue luz de la casa, él podía ver la clara demostración de emociones en los ojos de Fujitaka.

Él casi se sentía como si se hubiera tropezado con algo personal, algo que él no debería estar viendo. La historia familiar de Sakura y su entero trasfondo seguían siendo un enigma para él. El retrato familiar que había visto antes reflejaba solo perfección, pero en realidad, los Kinomoto estaban lejos de ser perfectos. En cambio, todos sus secretos estaban escondidos detrás de ese bello velo de satín.

Si uno no miraba suficientemente cerca, los defectos eran fácilmente desapercibidos.

"Como sea, Li-kun, póngase cómodo mientras voy a hacer la cena y les avisaré cuando esté lista. Estoy seguro de que usted y Sakura tienen cosas "adolescentes" que hacer. No me dejen molestarlos." Syaoran casi se sonroja ante la sugerencia, cuando le robo una Mirada a Fujitaka, él solo pudo ver su cara sonriente, inquebrantable.

Syaoran quería discutirlo, y explicar claramente que en realidad estaba a punto de irse. Pero nada salió.

"Estaré en la cocina. Llámenme si necesitan algo."Con eso dicho, Fujitaka colgó su chaqueta en el perchero y se dirigió a la cocina, enrollándose las mangas de la camisa mientras caminaba a su destino.

Esto dejo a Sakura y a Syaoran mirándose el uno al otro con el silencio de la tarde avanzada siendo su única compañía.

"Perdona por esto… escucha, de verdad no quiero entrometerme en tu cena o familiar o en lo que sea. Estaré de camino para irme y le hare saber a Kinomoto-san que realmente apreció su invitación--" Antes de que él pudiera terminar su oración, Sakura se dirigió a su camino, cortándoselo.

"Está bien. Él te invitó a pasar, y deberías quedarte." Sakura razonó quietamente.

Su cara permanecía sin expresión. Incluso bajo la tenue iluminación, ella aun se veía misteriosa y hermosa. Su piel era como de cerámica, como la más cara porcelana, pálida y suave, un tono más claro de color blanco nieve.

El silencio de la casa tañía en sus oídos, como una mala canción repitiéndose. A cualquier lugar que miraba, sentía que escondía un secreto. Entre más estudiaba la casa, más se enigmática se volvía.

Él no podía resolverla. Ella era muy compleja. Su personalidad y apariencia, no coincidían. Ella se veía muy inocente, pero cuando él miraba en sus ojos, madurez y desconsuelo se reflejaba en ellos. Ofrecía la impresión de que ella había visto demasiado.

Mientras él estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos, ella ya había cruzado la sala y había desaparecido en el obscuro corredor silenciosamente como un alma perdida rondando bajo la desteñida luna, hermosa, solitaria, y serena—una eternidad de gracia y elegancia.

La sorpresa destelló en esas pupilas doradas, un sentido de frenético cayó sobre él mientras miraba alrededor buscando por ella. Pero ella no estaba en un lugar visible. Debía de haber salido del cuarto mientras él miraba el espacio vacío, perdido en sus propias contemplaciones.

Pero justo cuando estaba por ir a buscarla, ella apareció en la entrada de la sala con una cubeta de agua en su mano y una toalla colgando del borde de la cubeta.

La esforzada expresión de su cara revelaba lo pesado de la cubeta. Syaoran inmediatamente se precipito a su lado para ofrecerle su ayuda. Pero ella rechazó tercamente su oferta y cargo la pesada cubeta de agua hacía la mancha de sangre por sí misma.

Él la miro depositarla en el suelo con un pequeño suspiro de alivio antes de arrodillarse y atender la mancha. Su pequeña mano sostenía el pedazo de tela fuertemente mientras frotaba la alfombra. La culpa se agolpo en las cámaras de su corazón instantáneamente. Su boca se adelgazo hasta una línea al acercarse a ella otra vez, arrodillándose junto a ella.

"Yo lo tallare por ti." Él le ofreció cuidadosamente, no queriendo meterse con su lado malo.

"No está bien." Ella murmuró; unos cuantos mechones de cabello cayeron frente a sus ojos. Ella usó su mano mojada para apartarlos con incomodidad, pero solo para causar que más mechones se escaparan del agarre de su broche.

"Vamos te ayudaré." Él insistió al colocar su mano sin vendar cerca de su cara, apenas tocando su suave piel fría al deslizar el cabello a la parte de atrás de su oreja. Ella lo miró en estado de shock, una pista de rojo emergió en sus pálidas mejillas. Él le sonrió alegremente, apenas avergonzado por su proximidad.

"No puedes darte tantas tareas así Sakura." Él la reprendió con ligero sarcasmo y diversión colgados de su sedosa voz. Él la miro voltearse desafiándolo, negándose a proporcionarle la más ligera parte de recreación. Syaoran casi se río.

La incomodidad de hace un momento se disipo en el aire sin hacer ruido. Syaoran ya casi podía sentir que respiraba con mayor facilidad. Sus piernas estaban empezando a cansarse en su intento por mantenerse quieto.

Incapaz de soportarlo por más tiempo, se sentó en la alfombra y observe sus veloces y delicados movimientos como un niño con la vista de un pastel preparándose.

Ella de repente dejo de moverse. Su mano se estiraba hacía el agua en la cubeta, pero la posición de la cubeta de agua estaba un poco fuera de su alcance. Actuando por impulso y por su fuerte deseo de ayudarla, alcanzó el agua al mismo tiempo, pero solo para encontrar su mano deslizándose sobre la de ella.

El contacto fue hormigueante, como si una chispa eléctrica acabara de pasar por sus cuerpos. Sin saberlo, se volvieron hacia el otro, alineando sus visiones sin intención de hacerlo, haciendo un hallazgo fortuito. Había veces en que Syaoran se preguntaba si todo lo que los implicaba estaba destinado. Simplemente había demasiadas coincidencias.

Sakura retiro su mano primero, sus ojos perforando el suelo. Su cabello protegía su rostro de la mirada de él. Fue entonces cuando Fujitaka los llamo desde la cocina. "¡La cena esta lista!" Syaoran sacudió su cabeza alrededor y miró por encima de su hombre, sus ojos recogieron el destello dorado de la lejana cocina, al final del pasillo en penumbra.

El susurro de las ropas quebró el silencio que se llenaba entre ellos otra vez. Syaoran alzo su mirada solo para encontrar que Sakura ya había caminado pasándolo, su camisa rozando contra su fría mano. El breve contacto le recordó el momento cuando sus manos se tocaron inesperadamente. Su piel era tan suave y lisa, pero ligeramente más fría de lo que debería haber sido.

Él la siguió a la cocina y lo que lo recibió fue el placentero olor de la comida, y la iluminación de la cocina era perfecta. Le manifestó lo acogedor de la casa y la sensación de la cena de una familia. Syaoran se quedo boquiabierto antela comida que yacía sobre la mesa, sintiendo que su apetito crecía rápidamente.

Incluso aunque habría más platos en una cena común de la familia Li, pero la mesa siempre estaría vacía. Todas sus hermanas estaban casadas y habían empezado una familia propia. Su madre nunca estaba cerca para la cena, y cuando ocasionalmente estaba, la atmosfera era mucho más intensa y encerrada por una fría formalidad. No eran como una familia.

"Tome asiento Li-kun." Fujitaka le instruyo sutilmente, una sonrisa amable halando en sus labios. Syaoran asintió y se sentó con rigidez. Era casi incomodo en un sentido, ya que nunca antes lo habían invitado a casa de otra persona para cenar. Por supuesto que había asistido a esas escandalosas cenas formales, pero era nada parecido a eso.

"Así que Li-kun, ¿Cómo van sus clases hasta ahora?" Fujitaka converse casualmente antes de darle una mordida a su nigiri sushi, y mirar a Syaoran.

"Umm, bastante bien, este año ha sido mucho más intense que el año pasado supongo." Syaoran contesto, sintiendo que su incomodidad desaparecía. Ya ni siquiera sabía porque había estado tan asustado y nervioso en primer lugar. Después de todo, Fujitaka no estaba siendo más que amable y comprensivo con él.

"Ah, por supuesto, es su ultimo año en la preparatoria y los examines para entrar a la Universidad están a la vuelta de la esquina." Fujitaka asintió para si mismo, la sonrisa se había enyesado perpetuamente en su rostro. Él tomó unos cuantos rollos de sushi y los coloco encima del arroz de Sakura.

"Espero que puedas ayudar a Sakura con sus matemáticas y las cosas que ella no entienda. Raramente me pide ayuda."

"No soy tan bueno en las materias de la escuela, y Sakura me ayuda mucho en artes." Syaoran sonrió con vergüenza mientras colocaba una pieza de sushi dentro de su boca. Tenía un sabor absolutamente delicioso.

"Souka na…" Pareciera que Fujitaka asintiera para sí mismo. "Y Li-Kun, todavía no le he preguntado sobre su familia. ¿De cualquier forma hace cuánto que están en Tomoeda?"

La súbita pregunta tomó a Syaoran con la guardia baja. Realmente no había esperado que le preguntaran sobre sus asuntos familiares. Era la última cosa de la que querría discutir. Peor el esperanzado y amable brillo en los ojos de Fujitaka hizo que la negativa fuera casi imposible de dar.

"Mi madre es la cabeza del Clan Li, estamos en Tomoeda solo desde hace cinco años." Contesto enérgicamente.

"¿Oh es parte del Clan Li!" Fujitaka exclamó, sorpresa evidenciándose en sus ojos. "Había pensado que su apellido me sonaba familiar, pero no quise hacer una asunción."

"No se preocupe por eso. La gente siempre pregunta cuando les digo mi nombre. Crecí acostumbrado a eso." Syaoran contestó puntualmente, observando su comida.

Fujitaka estudio al joven hombre frente a él, captando el hosco mirar de sus ojos con facilidad. "Pero, usted es usted, y eso es lo más importante, ne?"

Esto forzó a Syaoran a que levantará la vista, y lo que se encontró con su mirar fue un par de comprensivos ojos café.

……

La cena terminó con Fujitaka y Syaoran dominando la conversación de la mesa. Sakura permaneció silenciosa la mayor parte del tiempo. Su expresión facial cambiaba ocasionalmente de avergonzada a un poco confundida y luego de algún modo a resentida. La atmosfera estaba mucho más relajada que antes. Casi podían ser confundidos por una familia. Solo casi.

La retrasada tarde de otoño se acercaba rápidamente. El obscuro cielo aterciopelado allá afuera servía como recordatorio para Syaoran de que la magia estaba a punto de acabar. Pronto, él tendría que volver a una enorme mansión a la que otros solo podían soñar con vivir en ella. Pero a él lo sobrecogía. No quería tener que volver a una familia apática con nada más que altas expectaciones.

"Fue estupendo conocerlo Li-kun, y visítenos la próxima vez que no esté ocupado estudiando." Fujitaka agitó una mano, ofreciéndole buenas noches al chico joven. Sakura permaneció al lado de su papa, sus enormes ojos verde esmeralda nunca dejaron a Syaoran. Sus labios seguían presionados en una delgada línea, pero Syaoran pudo ver la esquina de su seria boca levantarse solo un poco. Aunque la distinción era sutil, él aun podía verlo y eso hacía que su corazón latiera con excitación.

Les dio la espalda a regañadientes después de hacer una reverencia educada y respetuosa. Una fría ráfaga paso embistiéndolo. La frialdad contra su piel le causo escalofríos. Le arrebato la última calidez que quedaba en su piel aun así no sentía frio. Su corazón estaba lleno de un extraño tipo de ardor que nunca había experimentado antes.

En lugar de ir a casa, se dirigió a la base para excusarse antes de que su madre mandara un grupo de guardaespaldas para secuestrarlo y regresarlo a la mansión.

Abrió la puerta de la base secreta y espero ser recibido por el usual "yo". Pero nunca llego. En su lugar, la pregunta que tan seguido le recordaba a su madre lo saludo. "¿Dónde demonios has estado? Meiling ya me llamo 100 veces, gritándome por no pasar el mensaje correctamente. ¡Pensé que se suponía que tenías que ir a casa!"

Un molesto e irritado Eriol le gruño con los brazos cruzados. Syaoran se preguntó si debía decirle al otro que se veía como su madre, pero sabiamente decidió encoger esa idea. Burlarse de Eriol cuando estaba de mal humor no era un movimiento inteligente que hacer.

"Algo pasó en el camino." Syaoran explico vagamente mientras tomaba asiento.

"¿Qué le pasó a tu brazo?" Nada se escapaba a los ojos de Hiro, Todos los ojos cayeron sobre el brazo vendado de Syaoran.

"Katou y los Bloods." Syaoran contestó despreocupado. "No es gran cosa. Sakura me vio en el camino y me ayudo a vendarme el brazo.

"¡ESOS BASTARDOS SE TE ESCABULLERON Y TE LASTIMARON!" Hiro saltó de su asiento como si lo quemara. Enojo y fuego de furia relampagueaban en sus ojos mientras su mandíbula se tensaba. "Esos bastardos de vida barata." Murmuró una maldición, tronándose un nudillo.

"Todo está bien ahora. Pero estoy preocupado por Sakura. Ella no sabe en lo que se ha metido." La seriedad en el tono de Syaoran hizo que Eriol y Hiro lo encararan, ambos se callaron inmediatamente. No veían seguido a su líder así de serio y sabían que era tiempo para escuchar.

"Katou y los Bloods se enteraran de que ella me ayudó y es seguro que la cazaran. Ella no sabe sobre los peligros de salvar al líder de una pandilla cuando está involucrado en una pelea con el equipo opuesto." Ojos ámbar contemplando en la distancia, sus cejas obscuras encontrándose al fruncir el ceño.

"Bueno ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos Syaoran?" Eriol cuestiono cuidadosamente.

Syaoran se vio pensativo por un momento antes de alcanzar una decisión, declaró fuerte y claramente, "Voy a protegerla."

Las quijadas de Hiro y de Eriol cayeron justo ahí.

-

-

-

-

N/A: Las musas poéticas me hicieron huelga. Me deje llevar en este capítulo. Ni siquiera le eche un rápido vistazo al capítulo así que disculpen los errores obvios. Pensé que tal vez ustedes chicos querrían leerlo antes de enviárselo a mi beta-reader. Ya que eso usualmente lleva varios días.

Críticas constructivas apreciadas. Flames ignorados.

-

-

N/T: Bueno pues de rápido paso a actualizar. Por fin acabe este capítulo tan corto. Ya al fin acabe la escuela y parece que tengo más tiempo que dedicarle a esto así que voy a darle duro para adelantar. Perdonen los errores de ortografia que esta vez no pude corregir.

Espero les haya gustado, no me había dado cuenta de que la historia avanza tan lento de no ser porque le pongo más atención con la traducción que leyendola. Ya leí el siguiente capítulo y ya por fin empiezan actuar estos dos que han estado tan pasivos últimamente, ahora si puedo prometerlos un avance y pasaran cosas que tendrán consecuencias importantes para todos.

Bueno como el tiempo apremia me despido, cualquier queja, comentario o duda solo mándeme un review o un PM. Cuídense mucho.

Nos leemos pronto.

Matta ne

Kuroi Chou º"º


	15. Chapter 15

**Black Wings  
**Por: Aisaki Sumi

**Capítulo Quince**

Sakura lo vio desaparecer entre la noche. Los faroles de la calle en la acera compensaban la falta de luz de luna. La luz artificial era plateada y algo débil—descolorida y serena. Eso hacía que de alguna manera él se viera solitario y Sakura juro que la sonrisa en su cara era diferente.

Era más lastimera que juguetona.

Él vago bajando por la calle tenuemente iluminada con el obscuro cielo aterciopelado extendido sobre él. A ella le recordó un alma perdida.

Él se veía menos como su contenta forma de ser. Quizá él era como todos los demás, o como ella, con un secreto propio y un pasado que no podía olvidar. Sus alas, en ese momento, lucían más rotas y delicadas que fuertes y poderosas.

La casa estaba vacía de nuevo, llena de tensión y suspenso y dolor inolvidable. Sakura cruzó silenciosamente el corredor después de cerrar la puerta, y deambulo hacía la sala de estar, pero solo para ser obligada a detenerse a medio camino.

"Sakura," ella se detuvo y escuchó cuidadosamente, sin contestar.

Un suave suspiro siguió y ella se pregunto cuantas veces había escuchado a Fujitaka lanzar tal suspiro desde que se había mudado a Tomoeda.

"Li-kun parece muy amable…y me alegra que ya estés hacienda amigos aquí. Estaba un poco preocupado al principio…" Continúo con inseguridad, discreto en su elección. "De todos modos, lo que quería decir es que no debes tener miedo de invitar a tus amigos a la casa."

Sakura podía escuchar el nerviosismo oculto en su tono. Fujitaka era un padre maravilloso, amoroso y atento. Pero no la entendía, o al menos ella no pensaba que él lo hiciera. Pero otra vez, él no era el culpable. Ella era la que lo apartaba, queriendo estar sola y ser independiente.

Antes de que su familia se rompiera en pedazos, él era como su mejor amigo. Podían hablar de lo que fuera. Pero las cosas pasan y la vida está constantemente cambiando y terminando; amigos cercanos pueden convertirse en extraños; miembros de la familia pueden volverse distantes. Ella había dejado de confiar en él en el momento en que vio la fealdad del mundo.

Ella había dejado de confiar en todos los que estaban a su alrededor.

No quería estar apegada a alguien, o algo. No podía aguantar el encarar otro golpe ella sola. No sería capaz de manejarlo.

La vida era injusta para ella, separando a su familia, llevándose a su hermano y a su madre. Ellos eran las personas más importantes de su vida. Ella había aprendido de mala manera a no encariñarse a las cosas y a la gente.

"Él no es mi amigo." Ella declaro súbitamente. Una pisca de irritación en su voz.

Los ojos de Fujitaka se sacudieron con sorpresa. "Solo lo invite a entrar porque se lastimo. De ahí es donde viene el rastro de sangre." Sakura apunto una mano al leve rastro de sangre que quedaba en la blanca alfombra, el trapo manchado y la cubeta de agua llena hasta la mitad.

"Oh…" Fujitaka reconoció con ligereza.

"Casi acabo de limpiar de todas formas." Le informo con un ligero encogimiento de hombros y siguió por el corredor hasta alcanzar la sala de estar.

Fujitaka solo podía mirar a su hija deslizarse más y más lejos de él mientras caminaba. Tristeza se reflejo en sus obscuros ojos mientras una hebra de cabello plateado cayó sobre sus ojos.

Él solo podía esperar que quizá un día un hombre amable viniera y le enseñara que jamás estaba sola. La imagen de Syaoran entonces apareció en su mente. Mirando hacía atrás, a Sakura parecía no molestarla mucho su presencia.

Tal vez Li-kun podría cambiarla y mostrarle el lado de la vida que ella jamás había visto antes.

……

Syaoran trepo silenciosamente las rejas y cruzó a salvo el jardín sin que muchas de las cámaras de seguridad lo enfocaran. Solo tendría que levantarse un poco temprano por la mañana para destruir las cintas que tuvieran de él antes de que su madre les pusiera las manos encima. Con todas las evidencias solidas desaparecidas, las acusaciones de Yelan solo serían irrazonables e injustificables.

Suspiro con alivio al alcanzar la puerta, le quito el seguro con las llaves que le robo al guardia de seguridad dormido y abrió la puerta lo más quietamente posible. Le dio un pequeño empujoncito a la puerta y entro de puntillas. Y ahora, todo lo que tenía que hacer era atravesar a tientas la sala de estar sin estrellarse con ninguna de las finas porcelanas de la dinastía Qing de su mama. Eso no sería demasiado difícil… ¿verdad?

Anduvo de puntillas lentamente a través de la sala de estar, pero solo para ser detenido por una severa voz.

"Syaoran."

Se congelo ahí mismo, corazón latiendo frenéticamente como si fuera a saltar fuera de su garganta. Respiro pesadamente y desigualmente mientras escuchaba con atención. Sus ojos ámbar investigaron rápidamente sus alrededores, y solo para encontrar una opaca figura sentada sobre el sofá. _Mierda._

"¿Donde estuviste hoy? Llame a tu celular tantas veces e igual al de Eriol ya que tu celular estaba apagado." Syaoran podía escuchar la ira implícita e irritación en la suave voz. Enfurruño las cejas en contemplación, pensó en la voz por un momento y se dio cuenta de que solo era Meiling.

Juró que Meiling debía aprender y tratar de sonar menos como Yelan si es que quería conseguirse un novio.

Sintiendo que podía respirar mucho más fácil ahora, sus tensados hombros se relajaron. "Meiling, no me asustes así en la obscuridad, tengo un corazón débil lo sabes." Cruzó sus brazos, esperando que ella se riera un poco y se olvidara de toda la cosa. Pero no lo hizo.

Meiling era la espía personal de su madre y mujer regañona cuando Yelan no estaba cerca. Y si su madre escuchaba una palabra sobre él infiltrándose dentro de la casa tarde por la noche, estaría muerto.

"No no lo tienes." Meiling negó desafiándolo. "Ahora dime dónde estabas, o si no le diré a mi tiita sobre esto." Syaoran se crispo ante la infantil amenaza.

"No necesito decirte nada. No tienes derecho de meter tu nariz en mi vida personal de todos modos." Replico fríamente, pero permaneció cauteloso frente a lo que se estaba metiendo.

"Tiita me dijo que mantuviera un ojo cerca de ti cuando ella no estaba por aquí y tengo el derecho de saber a dónde fuiste."

Suprimiendo sus labios en una línea, Syaoran miro furiosamente hacia ella. "Fui a la casa de una chica. ¿Contenta ahora?" Silencio fue la única replica que él recibió.

Una sonrisa triunfal se formó en sus labios al desviarse y dirigirse hacia su habitación. _Al menos eso salió bastante bien, callando a Meiling por toda la noche,_ pensó alegremente.

"¿Acaso estabas en la casa de Kinomoto Sakura?" La fría demanda hiso que él pausara en su camino. Él podía oír el desdeñoso énfasis en el nombre de Sakura y eso hiso que su mano se apretara en un puño.

"No soy estúpida Syaoran, te he visto estando con ella en la escuela."

"Y así lo he hecho." Él no se molesto en negarlo.

"¿Te gusta no es cierto?" Ella chillo histéricamente y eso hiso que Syaoran volteara la cabeza con los ojos desorbitados. "¡Te gusta no es cierto!" Ella siseo, la voz tornándose áspera y rompiéndose en un sollozo.

"Estas siendo ridícula Meiling." Syaoran dijo despachándola al correr escaleras arriba, el corazón dando fuertes golpes sordos en su caja torácica. La voz de Meiling se repetía infinitamente en su cabeza. _¿Te __gusta__ no __es__cierto__? _

Era seguro que había sentido una extraña atracción hacia ella, y seguro que estaba intrigado por ella. Pero eso no significaba que le gustaba… ¿verdad?

Pero de algún modo, su corazón no estaba de acuerdo.

……

La mañana siguiente, Syaoran se despertó más temprano que de costumbre. Tomó un pan tostado en su camino hacia afuera con la mochila de la escuela colgando vagamente de su hombro. Su adorada motocicleta estaba probablemente en ruinas en ese momento, abandonada por el basurero donde los Bloods lo habían atacado. Pero gracias a Dios tenía otra, una exactamente idéntica.

"Syaoran," Meiling llamo desde atrás y Syaoran casi respinga ante su voz. Sonaba tanto como la voz de su madre y estaba empezando a darle pavor que Meiling pudiera terminar como Yelan algún día. "¿Me podrías dar un aventón a la escuela hoy?"

"No doy aventones Meiling, tú lo sabes." Dijo con ligereza antes de dejar la cocina como una ráfaga de viento girando.

Ella parpadeo una vez y él ya se había ido, como la más ligera brisa de otoño; se fue sin dejar rastro. Pero sus palabras resonaban en el aire, produciendo un eco interminable en la silenciosa casa.

Había veces en que ella se preguntaba si alguna vez ella había significado algo para él.

……

Syaoran apago el motor mientras esperaba pacientemente afuera de la residencia Kinomoto. Le echo un vistazo al cercano árbol de cerezo y miro las marchitas, hojas coloreadas de café derivar a través del aire fino.

Otra estación estaba a punto de terminar. Él podía sentirlo por lo helado del viento. Era más duro y frío ahora.

Y el cielo se veía mucho más lóbrego que antes. Sábanas de anhelante smog capturaban la luz solar en un acto de avaricia, dejando al suelo sin la calidez de ser besado por el Sol. _Que deprimente… _Pensó. Fue entonces cuando los clics de zapatos sobre el pavimento lo regresaron al mundo real.

De inmediato una sonrisa floreció en su cara al ver a Sakura salir de su casa con su mochila escolar y su gran encuadernado de arte.

"¡Ohayou Sakura!" Sonrió ante la vista de ella. Agito una mano para saludarla a través de las hojas que caían y se rio levemente ante su sorprendida expresión. Ella estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a que él la llamara Sakura y el decir que esto lo satisfacía sería una gran subestimación.

Él noto que sus movimientos se volvieron un poco tiesos e incómodos al hacer su camino a través de su pequeño jardín.

"¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?" fue lo primero que salió de su boca.

"Y es bueno verte a ti también." Le contesto secamente. Ella no capto el humor en su sarcástica respuesta, pero solo lo miro furiosa con esos intensos ojos verde esmeralda que tiraban de su corazón de una forma implacable.

"Vine a recogerte boba." Palmeo su motocicleta y ella le dio una mirada un tanto escéptica.

"Súbete de una vez ¿quieres? No es como que vaya a secuéstrate e inscribirte en algún club desnudista." Le paso un casco, pero ella no lo tomo.

Pasando una mano por sus sedoso cabello avellana, él dejo salir un suspiro. "Ya no es seguro para ti ir a la escuela por ti misma. No después de lo que paso el domingo." Él miro dentro de sus ojos y vio perplejidad evidente reflejada en esos vidriosos ojos como de mármol.

"Interrumpiste una pelea de bandas. Katou y los Bloods no son estúpidos. Se enterarán tarde o temprano de que me salvaste, y entonces, irán tras de ti y te harán pagar por ello." Las últimas palabras rodaron por su lengua con amargura.

Ira relumbro en sus ojos, en un momento muy corto para ser reconocido, pero Sakura capto un vistazo de ello y esto hiso que su corazón se saltara un latido.

"Mira, quiero que nada te pase. Y es por eso que voy a protegerte de ahora en adelante. Te recogeré de tu casa y te daré un aventón después de la escuela también."

Ella desvió la mirada y aparto el largo flequillo que caía frente a sus ojos. "No gracias. Me protegeré yo misma." Ella rechazó su oferta y desvió su camino, empezando a alejarse.

No lo necesitaba en su vida. Ella era independiente. Ella podía ser responsable por sí sola. Y si ellos querían ir tras ella, solo tendría que reportarlo a la policía.

"No lo tomes tan a la ligera Sakura." Alzo un poco su volumen. Esto hiso que Sakura se detuviera en el camino y mirara sobre su hombro. Ahí, ella vio una rara seriedad dispuesta en sus ojos. "Si algo te pasa por mi culpa, nunca seré capaz de perdonarme."

Su garganta se seco y su respiración se dificultó. No sabía porque pero la integridad que ella vio en las ventanas de su alma y la tristeza oculta en su tono ocasiono que su ritmo cardiaco se acelerara. Ella nunca había visto esta cara de él. En su mente, él siempre era el contento, molestón y carismático líder de pandilla.

Tal vez este era su lado serio.

Ella quería negarse, pero encontró a su lengua toda enredada. Abrió su boca, pero nada salió.

"Si no te subes, vamos a estar tarde para la escuela y eso no se vería muy bien en tu lista de asistencia perfecta ¿o sí?" Le pregunto bromeando, sus ojos guiñando una sonrisa. Toda la seriedad se fue tan pronto como emergió.

Se subió al asiento del pasajero de mala gana, mirando alrededor para ver donde podía poner su mochila y su encuadernado de arte. "Deberías agarrarte de tu encuadernado y tu mochila y de mi o si no te caerás de la moto." Su voz amortiguada alcanzo sus oídos. Ella miro hacia arriba y lo vio mirando sobre su hombre a través del escudo de plástico.

No había modo de que ella fuera a agarrarse de él. Absolutamente no. En lugar de responder a su consejo, obstinadamente ella lo ignoro y se aferro al asiento tan firmemente como pudo. Él se encogió de hombros indiferentemente y encendió la moto. Los rugidos del motor fueron cargados millas en la distancia por el descuidado viento.

Antes de que ella supiera, la súbita aceleración ya había causado que su cabeza se estrellara contra la espalda de él y sus manos intuitivamente circularon su cintura. Ella apretó los ojos y se recargo contra él por soporte como si él fuera el hilo de su vida. Jirones de su olor aun persistían en el aire entre ellos, llenando su nariz con su placidez.

Ella odiaba a los chicos que usaban colonia, pero suficientemente extraño, ella no podía hacerse odiar este olor.

Lavanda mezclada con fragmentos de especias, era casi seductor. Le recordaba su personalidad; fuerte, carismática, y salvaje, pero cuidadosa y honesta al mismo tiempo. El viento estaba soplando violentamente contra ella, su frialdad filtrándose por la delgada capa de su uniforme escolar.

Pero por alguna razón desconocida, ella se sentía cálida y segura cerca de él, como si la estuviera protegiendo del violento mundo exterior—como si la estuviera protegiendo de todas las fuerzas externas que estaban tratando de desgarrarla.

Él era su ángel guardián de alas negras después de todo.

……

"Oye Meiling-chan, ¿viste la nueva bolsa Gucci? ¡Es taaaan linda! ¡Tenemos que ir a comprarla!" La chica con el corto cabello rubio chillo emocionada mientras tiraba de la manga de Meiling como una niña pequeña.

"Seguro Aiko-chan, si no tenemos mucha tarea lo haremos." Meiling sonrió en regreso, palmeando a su amiga en la cabeza con afecto. Miyamoto Aiko era su mejor amiga. Ella siempre era brillante y entusiasta. Era una amiga en la que Meiling podía contar, y estaba siempre ahí para apoyar a Meiling, o respaldarla en una pelea.

"Sabes--" Antes de que Aiko pudiera acabar su oración, un fuerte estruendo se escucho y poco después arribo la llamativa motocicleta roja junto con su jinete… ¿Y otro pasajero? Todos los ojos estaban concentrados en las dos figuras sobre la moto. Algunos susurraban entre sí conspiratoria mente mientras otros simplemente demasiado sobresaltados incluso para producir un discurso coherente.

Meiling no era una excepción. Ella estaba pasmada y sobresaltada más allá de la comprensión de su mente. Una parte de ella se sintió traicionada cuando reconoció a la figura montada en el asiento del pasajero de la moto. Su boca se torció en una delgada línea al recordar lo que Syaoran le había dicho en la mañana.

_No __doy __aventones__ Meiling, __tú__ lo __sabes__. _

La ira hirvió en sus venas al ver a Sakura agarrando firmemente a la persona que ella adivino solo podría ser Syaoran. Sus ojos estaban clavados en ellos al observar las dos figuras con los ojos rubís duros y llenos de odio. Syaoran ayudo a Sakura a bajarse de la motocicleta y le paso su mochila y su encuadernado.

Él tenía una rara, despreocupada sonrisa en los labios. Era una sonrisa que Meiling nunca había visto antes, aunque habían crecido juntos. Ella nunca lo había visto mirar a alguien tan amorosamente. Dolor y amargura se instalaron en su corazón permanentemente. Que casi se rompió cuando lo vio tomando de la mano de ella.

"Es esa chica nueva otra vez. ¡Cómo se atreve a mostrar su cara así y hacer una escena con Li-kun cuando su prometida esta parada justo aquí!" Aiko rechino los dientes, una mirada desdeñosa en sus ojos.

La enojada voz de Aiko parecía tan imprecisa. Todo alrededor de ella parecía tan desvanecido y silencioso. Ella solo podía ver a Syaoran y a Sakura, y escuchar la tenue risa de Syaoran. Se mezclaban tan irónicamente bien con los pesados latidos de su sangrante corazón.

……

El timbre de la campana resonó en el grande edificio de la escuela, a través de los corredores y de los tranquilos salones. Los clamores de la mañana se habían ido, dejando a la escuela en el abrazo de una apacible tranquilidad. Sakura fue sacada de su clase de Literatura Japonesa unos minutos antes por su maestro de Artes Visuales, Fuji Syuusuke.

No era que le molestara perderse esa clase. Estaban teniendo un periodo de trabajo de todos modos. Sakura se sentó nerviosamente en el filo de la silla frente al escritorio de Fuji-sensei y lo miro servirle una taza de té.

"Estoy muy apenado por sacarte de tu clase de Literatura Japonesa, pero hay algunos asuntos muy importantes que me gustaría discutir contigo." Fuji-sensei coloco la taza de té frente a ella antes de volver a su propio asiento y cruzar sus manos con gracia.

Sakura asintió en respuesta, indicando que estaba escuchando atentamente.

Fuji siguió explicándose. "Vi un boceto tuyo el otro día por accidente. Y me fascino. Nunca había visto un dibujo con tan finos detalles y tan vivido. Ciertamente tienes talento en detallar y sombrear." Ella se sonrojo un poco ante el cumplido y miro hacia abajo, incapaz de encontrarse con los ojos azules de Fuji.

"Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que el ángel con alas negras que dibujo era en realidad Li-Kun." Sakura le parpadeo una mirada de sorpresa al ahora sonriente Fuji-sensei. Ella no hablo, no estaba segura si estaba asustada de hablar o su voz había decidido traicionarla.

Se suponía que nadie debía verlo, ni siquiera Fuji-sensei.

Fuji-sensei parecía haber percibido su nerviosismo y que sus niveles de incomodidad subían rápidamente. La amable sonrisa en su rostro se ensancho.

"No debe de estar avergonzada de su propio dibujo. Era muy hermoso y extremadamente fascinante en un sentido. Muchos han tratado de tomar el tema de los ángeles y los demonios en el pasado, pero el suyo simplemente me conquisto con su belleza hechizante.

"Tiene un verdadero talento Kinomoto-san, y me gustaría verla desarrollar ese potencial suyo." Fuji murmuro, su voz suave y calmante y encantadora. Sakura casi se sintió un poco más relajada que antes.

"Hay un concurso de arte que se acerca, y el tema de este año es: la salvación. Creo que debería entrar." Él sugirió, sosteniendo un folleto con información, gesticulándole que lo tomara.

Sakura le agradeció quietamente mientras tomaba el folleto.

"También debería hablar con Li-kun sobre ello y ver si él puede modelar para usted. La única falla en su otro bosquejo es la falta de detalles finos en la cara del sujeto y en los ojos. Esas dos partes son las cosas más atractivas y convincentes acerca de un ángel, y definitivamente debería ponerlas en el papel. Le añadiría más credibilidad y realismo abstracto a su trabajo."

Sakura fue tomada por sorpresa ante la abrupta sugerencia. Se quedo mirando a Fuji-sensei con incredulidad, como un pez dorado con los ojos bien abiertos. Pero el simplemente se rio ante su reacción. "Usted y Li-kun parecen muy unidos, estoy seguro de que no le importara ser su modelo. En todo caso, pienso que él se sentirá inmensamente halagado de que usted quiera dibujarlo."

Calor se expandió por sus mejillas al mirar abajo hacia el folleto en su mano. ¿Cómo le preguntaría a él que modelara para ella? ¿Y qué si él decía que no?

_Salvación…_ sus ojos repasaron la palabra y recordaron esas fuertes alas negras, y su olor único. Ella se había enamorado de sus hermosas alas, y el olor de su loción, y lo suficientemente pronto, ella se enamoraría de_ él_.

……

Para el momento en que ella dejo la oficina de Fuji-sensei, la clase de Literatura Japonesa ya había terminado. Sakura dejo salir un pequeño suspiro y empujo el folleto en su carpeta de arte. Todavía no se había convencido del todo, pero Fuji-sensei había mencionado algo sobre que el premio era una beca complete para la Facultad de Artes de la Universidad de Tokio. Era una recompensa bastante tentadora, y ella realmente podía usar ese dinero para la carrera.

Después de todo, los ingresos de su padre apenas eran suficientes para pagar las caras cuentas médicas de Touya y la hipoteca y sus gastos de vida. Ella no quería ser una carga para él. Ella solo tendría que ganarse el dinero para continuar con su educación en un nivel post-secundario.

Mientras ella estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, choco contra algo suave. "Gomen (perdón)." Ella se disculpo rápidamente.

"Kinomoto Sakura, desu ne?" Sakura miro hacia arriba y solo para encontrarse acorralada por tres chicas. Reconoció a dos de ellas. Una era Meiling, quien tenía largos y bellos mechones ébano, y la otra era su mejor amiga. Ella también era la misma persona que le había dado un mal rato en el primer día de escuela.

Sakura trago con fuerza.

Sus instintos de supervivencia le dijeron que estaba en serios problemas.

-

-

-

-

-

N/A: Un capitulito muy largo, ¿No se merece un lindo y largo review? XD Adjuntare otro capitulito para esta serie si me lo piden amablemente. ¡Mantengan en mente que Meiling no es una mala persona en este fic! En realidad como que me agrada. XD

Hagan caso omiso a todos los errores, será enviado a mi beta-reader pronto.

Reviews apreciados. Flames ignorados.

-

N/T: ¡Yay otro capítulo! Y cumplí mi promesa ahora no me tarde tanto. Un mes y 9 días. Creo que es tiempo record haha. Bueno pues me alegra decirles que la historia empieza con lo emocionante el próximo capítulo y agárrense porque ¡se va a poner feo!

Y claro, las escenas S&S ya empezaran a abundar porque como que hasta ahorita no nos queda del todo claro si en algún momento se darán cuenta de que se quieren ¿o sí?

Ah y perdonen por los errores, espero no tener tantos como en el capítulo pasado pero debo confesarles que esta vez batalle mucho con algunas palabras, porque no sabía que palabra era la adecuada en español; por ejemplo lo de Tiita, ay se me hace una palabra tan desagradable pero que otra podía haber elegido para "auntie". Bueno háganme saber de cualquier cosa que no les parezca o que les haga sentir raro.

Pues ya saben cualquier duda, sugerencia, comentario o queja serán recibidos en reviews o en un PM que tratare de contestar porque creo que no se los he contestado directamente ¿verdad? Bueno muchas gracias por aguantarme y esperarme, cuídense mucho, disfrútenlo que queda de vacaciones.

Nos leemos pronto.

Matta ne

Kuroi Chou º"º


	16. Chapter 16

**Una20**

**Black Wings  
**_Por: Aisaki Sumi_

**Solo para recapitular lo que paso en los capítulos previos… **

Sakura era una artista un poco, misteriosa y huraña que acababa de regresar a Tomoeda y vivía con su padre. Su madre se suicido unos cuantos años después de que se divorciará del padre de Sakura y de que se mudará a Tokyo junto con Sakura. Tenían muchos problemas que contribuyeron al trágico final. Sakura miró como Nadeshiko se suicidaba y eso la dejo mental y emocionalmente inestable por años. Fue sometida a tratamiento en un asilo en Tokyo.

Después de su liberación, Sakura se mudo de nuevo a su pueblo natal y ahí conoció a Syaoran, el cabecilla de una pandilla en la Escuela Preparatoria Tomoeda. Sus caminos se cruzaron inesperadamente cuando Eriol y Hiro, los dos mejores amigos de Syaoran estaban buscando por la ciudad a la "primera novia de Syaoran", y encontraron a Sakura. Hiro llevo a Sakura a su base secreta a la fuerza y Syaoran estaba indignado por sus acciones. Él la libero inmediatamente y la llevo a su casa.

Se encuentran de nuevo en la escuela, y Syaoran llegó a su rescate cuando Sakura quedo atrapada en una situación incomoda en clase de Literatura Japonesa cuando tenía que leer el poema que había escrito. Después de eso, Syaoran ha estado esforzándose por pasar tiempo con ella en el almuerzo y en clase de arte para conocerla mejor. Él se siente atraído por su personalidad y al mismo tiempo, por su fuerte independencia. Ella es diferente de las otras chicas que él ha conocido antes y está determinado a derrumbar sus fríos exteriores.

Un evento lleva al otro, como una reacción en cadena. Syaoran fue desafortunadamente atacado por su pandilla rival, los Bloods, pero fue lo suficiente afortunado como para ser salvado por Sakura. Sakura lo llevo a su casa y limpio su herida. Después de momentos de silencio, Syaoran decidió que era hora de irse. Pero en su salida, chocó justo con el padre de Sakura, Fujitaka. Fujitaka estaba deleitado al ver al invitado de Sakura en su casa e insistió en que Syaoran se quedara a cenar.

Después de la cena, Syaoran regreso a su casa. Pero justo cuando se escabullía por la obscura sala de estar, fue detenido por Meiling. Meiling lo cuestiono con impaciencia sobre su paradero y él le dijo la verdad que había estado en casa de Sakura. Esto se sintió como una puñalada en el corazón de Meiling. Al día siguiente, Syaoran declaró que protegería a Sakura sin importar que pasara y fue a recoger a Sakura. Llegaron a la escuela y su cercanía fue vista por Meiling.

Durante la clase de Literatura Japonesa, Sakura fue sacada por Fuji-sensei y él le recomendó que entrara a un reconocido y respetado concurso de arte para ganar una beca para la Facultad de Arte de la Universidad de Tokyo. Él también le sugirió que le pidiera a Syaoran que fuera su modelo. Sakura se sentía insegura sobre ello pero fue convencida de que podría ser una buena idea. Cuando salía de la oficina de Fuji, fue detenida por Meiling y sus amigas.

--

**Capítulo ****Dieciséis**

**--**

Sakura sintió dos fuertes manos apretando sus frágiles brazos; sus uñas enterrándose hondo en la fina tela de su uniforme escolar y de su piel. Sus brazos probablemente tendrían moretones para ese momento, pero a ella no podría importarle menos. De todos modos ella había pasado por peores tratos que esto en el asilo.

Cuando ella trato de mirar hacia arriba, todo lo que vio fue la borrosa imagen de una chica de cabello obscuro, antes de que una pieza de tela negra bloqueara sus ojos. Sakura abrió su boca para demandar que la liberaran, pero nada salió pues sus labios estaban cubiertos por algo pegajoso, lo que ella concluyo que era cinta adhesiva.

"Llévenla al cuarto de suministro de deportes." Una de sus raptoras por fin hablo. Su voz era tersa pero fría y poderosa, dejando ningún lugar para discutir o cuestionar. Sakura trago un poco, sintiendo al sudor frio formarse en su frente mientras era arrastrada lejos de ahí por las compañeras de la chica.

Una desconocida obscuridad la rodeo, su intuición le dijo que lo que iba a pasar se pondría realmente feo. El aire en el cuarto era pesada, susurrando un miedo sin nombre. Derivaba sin rumbo alrededor, enredándola.

Sakura estaría mintiendo si dijera que no estaba asustada.

¿Qué es lo que querían de ella? Ella no recordaba haberse cruzado en el camino de alguien en la escuela excepto en los de Syaoran, Hiro y Eriol. Pero si ella no tenía enemigos, ¿Por qué habrían de atarla?

Antes de que Sakura pudiera descifrar la razón de su captura, fue tirada al suelo.

Su espalda golpeo el duro piso con fuerza, y la parte trasera de su cabeza se estrello contra el piso de concreto. Gimiendo de dolor, lentamente trato de mover el brazo que tocaba el suelo primero pero un filoso dolor se disparo por su cuerpo.

Lágrimas llenaron sus ojos, pero nunca se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Ella quería ser fuerte, dura y sin miedo. Ella no podía exponerles su debilidad. Solo trabajaría en su contra.

Mordisqueando la esquina de su boca, inspecciono ciegamente la habitación, usando sus otros cuatro sentidos en lugar de la vista.

El olor a peligro y miedo saturaba la habitación. Su corazón latía frenéticamente, y podía sentir el patrón de su respiración cada vez más irregular y pesado. Apretando sus pequeñas manos en puños, se dijo que debía permanecer calmada. El dolor de sus uñas enterrándose en sus sudorosas palmas le ayudo a aclarar su mente.

El tiempo siguió marcándose, y parecía que la temperatura en el cuarto había descendido unos cuantos grados cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta estrellándose y de que le ponían seguro.

Tirada sin moverse, Sakura uso el tiempo para reponerse y para levantar sus frías defensas una vez más. Era su única protección contra ellas.

Por momentos, ella espero, escucho, dándole a sus oídos el trabajo de sus ojos. Incluso en esa densa obscuridad, sin vista, ella aun podía oír.

Una de las chicas hiso un sonido de disgusto y le siguieron los clics de los tacones contra el suelo de concreto.

Sakura frunció el ceño ligeramente. ¿Quién estaría usando tacones altos dentro de la escuela cuando se les había dicho que todos debían usar zapatos blancos especiales para estar dentro del edificio? Después de todo, era parte de las reglas de la escuela que el uso de zapatos blancos para interiores era obligatorio para todos los estudiantes.

Fue entonces cuando, la persona se detuvo. Sakura mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, y espero.

"Kinomoto Sakura…desu ka ne?" La voz de la persona era suave, como seda pasando por el filo de un cuchillo. Pero la oculta mordacidad y el peligro enredados entre su inofensiva pregunta no se ignoraban fácilmente.

La chica se rio un poco en burla. "Mírate a ti misma, estas más que lamentable." Se paseo hasta estar junto a Sakura y desato la venda que le cubría los ojos.

Sakura se volteo hacia ella, mirando furiosamente los orbes rojo escarlata que ardían como llamas eternas. Eran de un color rojo profundo, como un océano de rubí interminable, peligroso e impredecible.

"Estoy sorprendida de que Syaoran siquiera se junte con una chica tan ordinaria como tú." Ella se mofó, ojos llenos de insultos y desdén.

"¿Quizá es solo un cambio de gustos?" La chica con ojos escarlata pensó en voz alta, dirigiendo la pregunta a nadie en particular mientras levantaba una de sus bonitas cejas.

"Supongo que realmente no puedes culparlo de cansarse de todas esas porristas cabezas de aire. Si yo fuera él, probablemente estaría aburrida hasta la muerte."

Ella lanzó un breve vistazo en la dirección de Sakura, pero la encontró silenciosa y sosegada como siempre. Meiling no pudo evitar sentir como su temperamento empeoraba. Es que solo no podía creer como esa chica podía permanecer tan colectiva y calmada después de toda esa provocación. Ella podía sentir el miedo de Sakura, pero quería ver más.

Quería ver las lágrimas de Sakura, escuchar sus lamentos. Haría que se sintiera más triunfante y satisfecha. Sus ojos habían estado vagando por la callada cara de la pintora desde hacía un rato, y encontró nada único en ella que pudiera atrapar el interés de Syaoran.

Pero de alguna manera, Syaoran la encontraba especial. Y eso se sentía como una puñalada en su pecho.

El dolor era infinito, mezclado con la impotencia y la tristeza. Le hacía sentir patética él como Syaoran nunca podía devolver sus sentimientos. Todos esos años había permanecido a su lado, asistiéndolo en silencio cuando él necesitaba ayuda.

Syaroan no era del tipo que le pide ayuda a los demás porque era demasiado orgulloso, pero de todos modos ella lo ayudaba cuando era necesario. Meiling nunca le conto las cosas que hiso por él. Ella no le pidió que le regresara alguno de esos favores, ni le pidió algo. Permanecer a su lado por siempre y para siempre era todo lo que ella quería.

Era verdad que ella nunca le había gustado a Syaoran del modo a que ella le gustaba, y ella lo daba por hecho.

Toda su vida, él había tratado de alejarla; porque en sus ojos, ella no era otra cosa más que una molesta prima y una prometida no deseada. Yelan fue la que organizó ese matrimonio, pero como no podía culpar a su madre por ello, culpaba a Meiling en su lugar.

Pero a ella nunca le importaron sus palabras hirientes, porque mientras él fuera feliz, ella también lo era.

Como su prima, ella lo conocía mejor que cualquier otra persona, que él odiaba que otras personas se metieran en su vida. Él nunca creyó en el destino o en la suerte. Él creía que él debía de ser capaz de controlar su propia vida y fortuna. Ella aun recordaba lo que él le había dicho años antes cuando eran pequeños, "Mi destino está en mis manos, y soy responsable de cualquier cosa que pase en mi vida."

En ese momento, ella sentía algo muy fuerte por él; en ese mismo instante, ella sabía que él sería su único y verdadero amor. Sus sentimientos por él siempre habían sido complicados. Admiración, idolatría, atracción infantil—todo eso llevo al amor.

Ella lo amaba, pero él nunca correspondió su amor.

Dolía. Dolía mucho. Pero ella no le daba importancia, porque Syaoran nunca había demostrado interés en las chicas. Y ahora, de la nada, todo había cambiado. Syaoran había caído por esta patética, ordinaria, silente chica. Tal vez él no se había percatado aun, pero era evidente en sus ojos cuando su nombre era mencionado y eso le rasgaba el corazón por la mitad.

No era justo. Todos esos años—esos sentimientos que ella tenía por él, todas esas cosas que ella había hecho por él… le consiguieron nada más que una desdeñosa mirada de él.

Meiling se mordió el labio inferior, probando su propia sangre.

La vida no era justa. La chica frente a ella había hecho nada por él, aun así había conseguido la completa atención de Syaoran.

Kinomoto Sakura tenía todo lo que Meiling quería, soñaba con tener. Todo lo que ella no tenía.

No era justo. Y Sakura ni siquiera era especial.

Meiling apretó los labios fuertemente con enojo, viéndose furiosa. "Si piensas que permanecer callada te va a sacar de esto; estas muy equivocada." Meiling la amenazó con severidad, rechinando los dientes antes de pararse otra vez.

"Aiko y Yume, sujétenla y asegúrense de que no pueda moverse." Meiling miró sobre su hombro, lanzando una mirada a las dos chicas que estaban paradas cerca de la puerta cerrada. Murmuraron un silencioso hai e inclinaron la cabeza en reconocimiento.

Sakura apretó los puños ante la orden hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

"Voy a enseñarle una lección y le haré saber que el tratamiento silencioso no funciona conmigo." Las comisuras de sus labios se levantaron en una sonrisa malvada mientras se acercaba lentamente a una Sakura horrorizada. Saco un encendedor de su bolsillo y Aiko instantáneamente entendió que hacer.

El agarre de Aiko alrededor de la delgada muñeca de Sakura aumento y la forzó a sacarla. La cara de Sakura se torció con dolor pero se las arreglo para luchar contra la tentación de volver a quejarse.

"Aw, miren esa mano, tan delicada, Y esos dedos, delgados y largos. De verdad tienes unas manos muy diestras Kinomoto. No hay duda de porque tus obras de arte son tan hermosas," adulo a Sakura dulcemente, con la voz alzada y emocionada, "pero que lastima que habrá unas cuantas quemaduras muy feas en tus bellas manos."

Sakura abrió la boca sobresaltada, y Meiling se vio más que complacida con su reacción mientras miraba que los ojos de Sakura se fijaban en el encendedor. "Si tienes que culpar a alguien por tus feas quemaduras, entonces cúlpate a ti misma por meterte con _mi_ Syaoran." La expresión de Meiling se obscureció instantáneamente ante la mención de Syaoran, su prometido.

Ninguna podría robarle a Syaoran. Nadie.

"¡Solo porque te ha puesto más atención no significa que eres especial! Tampoco significa que le gustes. Conozco a Syaoran mejor que tu, porque crecimos juntos; porque es mi primo y mi prometido. Pero _tú_, por otra parte, eres solo una compañera de escuela para él." Meiling declaró, apuntando con un dedo bruscamente hacia Sakura.

Era una mentira de todos modos. Syaoran no solo le ponía _un poco_ de más atención a Sakura; le daba su completa atención. Él se sentía atraído por ella, gustaba de ella, y la trataba como más que una amiga o compañera de clases. Pero Meiling nunca le diría eso. _Nunca__._

"No te sobreestimes Kinomoto. Solo eres un juguete para él. Cuando acabe de jugar contigo, vendrá a mi lado otra vez." Meiling soltó en un tono furioso, todavía frunciéndole el ceño. "Lo conozco mejor que cualquier otra persona. Se interesa rápido en las cosas y rápido también pierde el interés." Ella dejo salir una risa apática.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, recordándose que no debía llorar frente a personas como Meiling. Solo empeoraría las cosas y alentaría a la interminable intimidación. _Tolerarlo__, pretender __que__ son __estúpidas__._ Repetía en su corazón.

Meiling trataba de provocarla y de hacerla perder el control. Pero que mal que eso no iba a funcionar, porque ella era más lista que eso.

Todas las cosas que dijo sobre Syaoran… no podía decir que no tenía sus dudas. Ella no era lo suficientemente estúpida como para halagarse a sí misma al pensar que él tenía intereses románticos en ella. Además, ella no creía en el amor. Vio el trágico final del matrimonio de sus padres y eso le enseño una lección.

Nadeshiko y Fujitaka fueron novios de secundaria. Su historia era un cuento de hadas moderno. La hermosa princesa se enamora del guapo príncipe. Se casan y tienen dos hermosos niños. Todo parecía tan perfecto, tan correcto, tan en su lugar. Pero nada era como parecía.

Bajo la cubierta de perfección yacían capas de fallas.

Los cuentos de hadas terminan. La pasión se hace más débil con el pasar de los días. Esa es la vida, constantemente cambiando y terminando. Nada puede permanecer igual por un tiempo muy largo por la forma de ser de la gente.

Su roto matrimonio era el ejemplo perfecto de lo que pasaba cuando el amor era retado por el bateador tiempo. Adicionalmente probo la teoría de que nada duraba para siempre en este mundo, y de que no hay una cosa tal como el amor eterno.

El amor es delicado y se destroza fácilmente. No puedo soportar la batalla del tiempo.

Sakura no quería salir lastimada. El único modo de protegerse de eso era permanecer lejos de esos sentimientos. No quería enamorarse, no quería experimentar el amor, no quería encontrar a su supuesto príncipe encantador.

A diferencia de las demás chicas de su edad, no estaba interesada en romance. Una simple, vida tranquila era todo lo que ella quería.

¿Era demasiado pedir?

¿Por qué razón Syaoran tendría que haber entrado a su mundo? ¿Por qué sus caminos se habrían juntado? ¿Por qué veía las alas negras en su espalda? ¿Por qué una parte de ella quería creer en él?

Mejor dicho, ¿Desde cuándo le había empezado a interesar lo que hacía y el tipo de persona que era?

Si le hubieran dado otra oportunidad, probablemente habría elegido el otro camino—el camino de la soledad. Ser una solitaria era su destino. Pintar y bosquejar eran las dos cosas que siempre le habían gustado, y la mantuvieron acompañada por todos esos años cuando estaba abandonada por el mundo.

Todo lo que siempre había querido era permanecer invisible y dibujar, pintar las imágenes de su mente y mantenerse alejada de ese contaminado, pecaminoso mundo. Pero él solo tenía que llegar y desacomodar su simple vida.

"¿Estas asustada Kinomoto? ¿De qué tus lindas manos tendrán unas feas, desagradables quemaduras?" La amenaza de Meiling saco a Sakura de sus pensamientos. Ojos verde esmeralda se ensancharon con horror al ver al encendedor acercarse a las yemas de sus dedos.

Podía sentir su calor y peligro.

Cerrando los ojos y agachando la cabeza, ella aun se negaba a producir un sonido.

Así que esto era el destino.

A ella realmente no le importaba feas quemaduras o heridas en su mano. Mientras sus manos aun pudieran llevar a cabo sus funciones usuales, a ella en verdad no le importaba. Después de todo, la apariencia de sus manos no afectaba la calidad de sus obras.

"Meiling, solo con quemarle las manos no vas a enseñarle una lección." Aiko, quien había estado callada desde el principio de repente señaló, "Yo digo que simplemente deberíamos aplastar su mano para que nunca pueda tomar un lápiz de nuevo."

Sakura respiro agudamente, inclinando la cabeza en dirección a Aiko y viéndola con incredulidad, pero solo para recibir una fría mirada de Aiko. Sabían que ser capaz de dibujar y pintar era importante para ella, sabían que necesitaba sus manos para completar esa tarea. Por eso era que querían romperle las manos…

¿Cómo podrían hacer eso? Desesperación e impotencia se revelaron en los orbes verdes esmeralda de Sakura. Los mínimos cambios en su expresión facial fueron captados por los agudos ojos de Meiling, ocasionando que su sonrisa se ensanchara.

"Déjame preguntarte esto otra vez. ¿Ya estas asustada?" Meiling se inclinó hacia adelante hasta que su cara estaba a solo pulgadas de la de Sakura. Quería ver miedo destellar en esos límpidos cristales verdes, y ver a la callada chica perder su entereza, admitiendo la derrota. El sentimiento de satisfacción lentamente se excitó en el corazón perturbado de Meiling.

Sakura evito sus ojos escarlata y mantuvo su vista en el suelo. Su visión lentamente se volvía menos clara. Lágrimas de cristal se fueron apiñando en sus párpados, amenazando con derramarse. Pero ella se aguanto, se mordió fuertemente el labio inferior para reprimir el sollozo que estaba atrapado en su garganta.

"Hmm, ¿así que aun no estás dispuesta a ceder eh?" Sakura podía oír el peligro y la brusquedad ocultos en la pregunta de Meiling, pero no contesto. No le daría a Meiling la satisfacción que quería.

"Bien, se tan necia como quieras." Meiling declaró a través de sus apretados dientes. "Aiko, dame esas pesas. Veré cuánto tiempo puede permanecer silenciosa." Apunto una mano hacia las pesas en el suelo del cuarto de suministro de deportes, y le gesticulo a Aiko que levantara una. No pruebes mi paciencia Kinomoto, o todo lo que obtendrás es dolor. Pensó con amargura.

Aiko le paso una pesa a Meiling y una cruel sonrisa floreció en los pintados labios de Meiling mientras jugaba con la pesa en su mano. "Saa… vamos escuchar unos cuantos gritos."

Sakura vio como Aiko tendía la mano contra el suelo y a Meiling levantar la pesa en el aire.

Romper su mano sería solo cuestión de tiempo.

……

La luz solar que se filtraba a través de los dedos extendidos de Syaoran se veía moteada y deslumbrantemente brillante por instantes, no era frecuente que el Sol estuviera así de brillante y que su luz fuera así de intensa. Después de todo, ya era otoño avanzado. Mantuvo su mano alzada contra el dosel, hasta que su brazo comenzó a cansarse, antes de mirar perezosamente a la persona junto a él.

Tirando de la mojada camisa que se pegaba a su piel, Syaoran hizo a un lado el flequillo que caía en sus ojos. Se sentía bien relajarse y recargarse en el árbol de flor de cerezo después de un intenso juego de básquetbol, y Eriol también se veía bastante exhausto.

"¿Cómo puede ser que no estés con Sakura hoy? ¿No es cierto que estos días siempre sales con ella en el almuerzo?" Eriol arrastro las palabras perezosamente, su voz sonaba un poco ronca mientras estudiaba de reojo cuidadosamente la expresión de Syaoran mientras trataba de frenar su respiración irregular y el metabolismo de su cuerpo.

"Hace un rato que la llamaron durante la clase de Literatura Japonesa." Replico Syaoran con ligereza, sus ojos enfocados en el distante cielo. Era de un azul antinatural; tenue y cristalino, con unas cuantas pasajeras nubes a la deriva. Interminable. Sin límites. Como una seda azul pálido estirada por el horizonte. Tan azul, tan puro—y tal pureza era efímera.

Justo como ella.

Él no entendía por qué, pero a cada lugar que miraba le recordaba a ella. Era solo una hora del almuerzo sin ella, pero él lo sentía como si fuera una eternidad. ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto por ella de todos modos?

Ella nunca contestaba a las preguntas que él le hacía, o comentaba alguna de sus bromas. Ella siempre estaba callada, distante y misteriosa, delicada aun así irrompible.

Simplemente había algo sereno sobre ella que la hacía sobresalir y lo atraía, jalándola contra ella. ¿Realmente era "gustar", como Meiling tan amablemente había puesto? ¿Realmente había caído por una chica como ella? Por todo lo que sabía, eran dos personas diferentes, ocupando los extremos opuestos del espectro de la vida.

Pero sus mundos chocaron, tan de repente, tan ambiguamente.

¿Era suerte? ¿O el destino?

Él no lo sabía.

Él no creía en ninguno de los dos.

Sacudiendo su cabeza levemente para aclarar su mente, Syaoran culpaba al golpe de adrenalina.

"Seh lo sé, pero la vi caminar de regreso del salón de maestros después de que sonó la campana. Y Meiling, Aiko y otra chica más estaban hablando con ella." Eriol pasó una mano por su mojado cabello azul, recontando lo que vio antes de irse a almorzar.

Los ojos semi cerrados de Syaoran se abrieron de golpe. Se sentó abruptamente y volteo la cabeza para encarar a Eriol, mirando bobamente y con horror a su amigo como si acabara de ver a un fantasma pasando por ahí. "A que te refieres con que viste a Meiling hablando con Sakura!"

Eriol se alejo un poco de Syaoran, cubriendo su oído izquierdo. "No grites tan fuerte Syaoran, no estoy sordo sabes." Le contesto medio en broma. Eriol no pudo más que regresarle una persistente mirada al chico junto a él, y vio que Syaoran estaba mirándolo con los ojos ámbar obscurecidos.

Eriol se dio cuenta de que Syaoran hacía la pregunta con seriedad.

Cerrando los ojos e inclinándose hacía adelante, Eriol suspiro en derrota, "Solo las vi hablando con ella es todo. Y se dirigieron al cuarto de suministro para deportes creo… pero no estoy seguro. Como sea ¿Desde cuándo se hicieron amigas?..." Eriol pauso después de no escuchar respuestas o réplicas de Syaoran, reabrió los ojos y parpadeo una mirada en dirección a Syaoran, pero solo encontró su espacio vacío.

Riéndose un poco con débil diversión, Eriol continuo relajándose bajo el árbol.

_Syaoran la encontrará con bien, y tal vez se dé cuenta que es más que solo atracción lo que los ata juntos. _Eriol pensó para sí mismo_. Y __ahora__, __debo__pensar__sobre__ mi Tomoyo-Chan. _

Bajo ese árbol de flor de cerezo, Eriol tarareó una sencilla melodía, relajándose como si solo fuera otro día ordinario.

……

"Sabes Kinomoto, va a doler un poco, así que si quieres llorar, siéntete libre de hacerlo. No me molesta." Se burlo Meiling, manteniendo su mano donde estaba.

Mirando furiosamente abajo hacía Sakura, espero por la típica reacción de una chica asustada. Por supuesto, realmente no planeaba romperle los dedos. Solo era un acto para asustar a Sakura y advertirle que no era un movimiento inteligente el meterse con Li Meiling.

Pero lo suficientemente sorprendente, incluso bajo esas amenazas, Sakura aun permanecía en silencio.

Alcanzando el límite de su capacidad de tolerancia, Meiling se enfureció. El silencio de Sakura era más que ofensivo para ella ahora. Se estaba burlando de ella, fastidiándola sin fin. Exasperada, Meiling alzó su mano aun más alto en el aire y de repente la soltó, apuntando a los delicados, afilados dedos en el suelo sucio.

Sakura súbitamente inclino la cabeza hacia arriba, ojos verde esmeralda alineándose sin miedo con fieros rubíes a pesar de que polvo irritante brillaba en la esquina de sus ojos. "Aunque me rompas las manos, todavía podré dibujar si quiero hacerlo. Siempre y cuando tenga la determinación de pintar."

Estaba retando a Meiling.

"Conozco a alguien que perdió sus extremidades en un accidente de auto, aun así esa chica se las arreglo para jugar hockey incluso sin sus brazos. Sé que también puedo hacerlo. Si aplastas mi mano derecha, aun puedo dibujar con mi mano izquierda, y si aplastas mis dos manos. Todavía puedo sostener un lápiz con mi boca."

Las suaves palabras de Sakura resonaron en el aire pesado causando que algo relampagueara en lo profundo de los ojos de Meiling. Conmoción e incredulidad estaban escritas por toda su cara. La desdeñosa mirada, desprecios y provocaciones desaparecieron sin dejar rastro. La mano que sostenía la pesa se congelo a solo pulgadas de la mano de Sakura.

"Si estoy determinada a hacer algo, nadie puede detenerme." Sakura declaro, a pesar de que su tono de voz era apacible y suave, Meiling aun podía escuchar la oculta inflexibilidad vibrando como embrujo en el aire pesado. Las palabras fueron fácilmente batidas hacia las esquinas de la habitación, y dejaron a una aturdida Meiling detrás, viéndose petrificada y apaleada.

Ella pensó que Sakura era débil, frágil, y delicada como el cristal. Fácil de romper. Pero estaba equivocada.

Sakura era la segunda persona que había mostrado tal coraje frente a ella, tan admirable determinación. Meiling recordaba haber visto el mismo tipo de determinación y fuerza de voluntad en un familiar par de ojos ámbar.

Abrumada, y desconcertada por las fuertes similitudes que veía entre la pintora frente a ella y al joven hombre que había llegado a amar a través de los años.

No era de extrañar que estuvieran fatalmente atraídos el uno del otro.

Tenían su parecido después de todo.

La pesa resbalo de la mano de Meiling y cayó en el suelo, rodando lejos de ellas hasta que choco con algo y se detuvo. Meiling continúo mirando boquiabierta a Sakura, viéndose aturdida e ignorando las miradas preocupadas de Aiko y Yume.

"Meiling…" Aiko preguntó con voz sutil, pero Meiling parecía no haberla escuchado. Levantando una mano, Aiko jalo levemente de la manga de Meiling. La fuerza aplicada fue suficiente para llamar su atención.

Parpadeando varias veces, Meiling su colectividad. Se paro, quitándose el polvo de la falda y les hiso un gesto a Aiko y a Yume para que soltarán a Sakura. "Dejemos que esta vez sea una advertencia para ti. No seré tan buena la próxima vez." Meiling le dijo amonestándola. Le lanzó a Sakura una mirada llena de significado antes de contonearse lejos de ahí con Aiko y Yume a su lado.

Sakura dejo salir un suspiro de alivio y se sintió caer hacia el suelo. La fuerza que había juntado de su cuerpo hacía un momento para dar esa declaración había sido usada completamente. Su cuerpo no tenía fuerza suficiente para soportarla. Abrazando su mano derecha, la acaricio con su otra mano y cerró sus ojos de nuevo, dejando a las lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas.

Las había aguantado lo suficiente.

Por un momento ahí, pensó que perdería su mano para siempre. Era verdad que podía entrenarse para dibujar con la ayuda de su boca si es que perdía sus manos, pero estaría mintiendo si dijera que no la asustaba el pensamiento de perderlas.

La puerta se abrió abruptamente con un fuerte estruendo y Sakura dirigió intuitivamente su vista a la fuente de la conmoción. Ahí, ella vio a un joven hombre con cabello color avellana parado en la puerta, jadeando con fuerza; su pecho alzándose y cayendo sin ritmo.

Él entonces se lanzó hacía ella, brazos envolviéndose alrededor de su tambaleante cuerpo; la cara de él enterrada en la curva del cuello de ella, inhalando el dulce y débil aroma que pertenecía a ella solamente. Sakura literalmente se congelo en su sitio. Sus ojos se ensancharon con sorpresa. Podía sentir la calidez de su cuerpo filtrándose a través de la gruesa tela de su uniforme.

El olor a sudor y a masculinidad lleno sus poros nasales. La sensación era tan confortante y ella casi sintió que podía confiar en él con su vida. "Meiling…no te hiso nada, ¿verdad?" Su ahogada voz súbitamente la regresó a la realidad, su aliento cosquilleó la sensible piel de su cuello.

"Déjame protegerte, Sakura." Claramente era una petición, pero sonaba como si le estuviera suplicando. Su abrazo era tan apretado y le ofrecía tanta protección, calor, indulgencia, promesas sin pronunciar…y algo más. Sakura cerró los ojos y relajó su tenso cuerpo, dejando que él la sostuviera protectoramente como si fuera una delicada muñeca de porcelana.

Solo por este momento, todo lo que ella quería hacer era dejarlo protegerla, ser su refugio en la tormenta. Ella recargo su cabeza contra su robusto, bien formado hombro y uso su corazón para sentir sus fuertes latidos. Baa-bum, baa-bum—tan uniformes y constantes.

Este era el abrazo de su ángel obscuro. Todas sus preocupaciones, miedos, fueron alejados por su mera presencia, porque ella sabía que él vería por ella y la mantendría a salvo en sus brazos.

El tiempo se había detenido en ese mismo cuadro. El mundo se desvaneció—perdió su importancia.

Nada más importaba en ese momento,_ porque él estaba con ella. _

-

-

-

-

N/A: Ahem, un capítulo largo por mi larga desaparición. -Tose- Estoy de vuelta en a la pista y mi vieja política de actualización semanal reinicia también. Las siguientes capítulos serán errm…puramente SxS…y um, cursis. Creo que necesitaré mis Tylenol cuando escriba esos capítulos. –Gota de sudor-

Ahora esta es la parte en que sin vergüenza pido por el perdón de los lectores y por **reviews**. –Sonrisa alegre-

Excusen los errores obvios ¿Pueden? Soy tan ciega como un ave.

-

N/T: Chan chan chan! ¿A que estuvo bueno el capítulo? Me imagino que ya todos están ansiosos por saber que pasa en el siguiente, más aun después de lo que promete Aisaki Sumi ¿O no?

Ya vieron que Meiling no es mala solo un poco…digamos… ¿vengativa? Bueno hay que perdonarla el queridísimo de Syao no la ha tratado muy bien que digamos pero pues, él es así y no ha entendido lo que ella siente. Esperan momentos fuertes y revelaciones para el siguiente capítulo, solo les advierto.

Confieso que hace dos días acabe de traducir pero por cuestiones de tiempo no pude subirlo rápido, mil perdones. Ya sé que esta vez volví a mi vieja costumbre de tardarme pero siquiera no fue monstruosa la espera. Empezaré a contestar los reviews a partir de este capítulo y las respuestas las podrán encontrar en mi perfil así que no duden en enviar algunos hehe…

Pues sin más por el momento me retiro, trataré de acabar rápido para no dejarles en ascuas tanto tiempo. Cuídense mucho.

Nos leemos pronto.

Matta ne

Kuroi Chou º"º


	17. Chapter 17

**N/A = NOTAS DE LA AUTORA. N/T = NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA.**

**-**

**--**

**Black Wings  
**_Por__: Aisaki Sumi _

_**--**_

**Capítulo Diecisiete **

**--**

Sakura se apoyó en la rugosa superficie del tronco de un árbol y vio caer las hojas perezosamente; una mano trazaba flojamente, círculos ligeros como plumas con la yema de un dedo y ocasionalmente picando el dibujo de Mashimaro en su caja bento.

El calor de su almuerzo se colaba por el delgado plástico de su caja bento, calentando sus frías, algo entumidas yemas de los dedos.

Dio un respiro profundo, se relajó y se rindió ante la amable caricia del viento apenas frio de finales de otoño e inicios del invierno. A ella le gustaba la sensación del fresco y algo lozano aire soplando contra su cara; el olor a humedad en el aire.

La vista de hojas cayendo, todas pintando una escena que era casi como la foto de un sueño, vaga y llena de colores ricos que calentaban su corazón. Hojas muertas se arremolinaban en el aire frente a ella, danzando jovialmente al compás inaudible de final de estación. Cerró los ojos, después inhalo, profundamente.

Otra estación llegaba a sus fin, aun así la transición era vaga—casi demasiado imperceptible. El frio estaba cerca, y la temporada muerta estaba arribando rápidamente en alas invernales.

Era la única estación donde los cambios se daban lentos y como dormidos, alcanzados por la calma después de una temporada ocupada. Sakura apartó los mechones que caían en sus ojos, delicadas yemas de dedo dejando toques ligeros como mariposas por su pálida piel, casi sin color.

Se sentó en solemne silencio mientras miraba caer las hojas, testiguando muertes, y viendo a la estación pasarla. Esas hojas caídas, recordó, se veían marchitas y sin vida. Bailaban en el frio, aire refrescante, como millones de mariposas aleteando sobre el campo.

Se veía como si el cielo lloviera hojas de color castaño rojizo. La imagen era fascinante, como la pintura de un cuento de hadas.

Por alguna extraña razón, no podía sentirse atraída por esta belleza como normalmente lo haría. Algo faltaba, o mejor dicho, alguien faltaba. Su mirada se desplazo hasta el espacio vacío al lado de ella, un sentimiento desconocido tiró de las fibras de su corazón como si estuviera esperando a alguien.

Él no está aquí hoy. Notó suavemente.

Ella en realidad debería de estar celebrando ese momento, en que finalmente él había tenido suficiente de su silencio y había dejado ir a molestarla hasta el quicio. Pero no lo estaba. Ella no sentía la alegría. Solo vacio, como si hubiera un pequeño agujero en su corazón.

Sakura se palmeo ligeramente la frente, solo con la fuerza suficiente para regresar el sentido a su cabeza. Apacible tranquilidad, soledad y pintar el mundo eran las únicas cosas que quería en la vida.

Y ahora, él ya no estaba cerca. Ella debería estar feliz, ¿verdad?

Pero entonces ¿por qué su corazón había perdido algo o más bien, alguien? ¿Por qué subconscientemente echaba de menos sus molestos balbuceos? ¿Por qué de repente encontraba toda esa quietud un poco incomoda?

¿Realmente se había acostumbrado a tenerlo cerca tan de repente, cuando había dejado de aparecer, ella había empezado a sentirse un tanto delirante?

Frotándose las sienes, Sakura decidió ignorar los pensamientos en su cabeza y ocuparse en otra cosa. Saco una pieza de papel que tenía escrito Literatura Japonesa Tarea 3 sobre ella. Era otra tarea para entregar para la unidad de poesía.

Ella odiaba escribir poemas, porque no podía ver como los escritores decían que podían usar palabras para expresar sus sentimientos y pensamientos más profundos. Es que solo no funcionaba igual para ella. Las palabras eran engañosas; las palabras podían mentir.

Los ojos verde esmeralda escanearon el párrafo de introducción en el papel y se detuvieron en la parte de los procedimientos. Ella podía escoger su propio tema y escribir un poema sobre él. Aunque debía contener alguna experiencia personal.

Sakura entonces saco una arrugada pieza de papel, y se quedo mirándola. Era un poema que había escrito ese día en clase cuando su cerebro revolvía ideas para su tarea de poesía. La idea solo la golpeo y decidió escribirla de inmediato.

Sus ojos se detuvieron en la línea "_No __sueño__,_ _porque los sueños solo llevan a las pesadillas._"

Imágenes de un suelo cubierto por una gruesa manta de liquido rojo escarlata, un par de huecos ojos grises que eran embrujadoramente hermosos, una sonrisa que estaba mezclada con tristeza y burlas del mundo, y un pálido, rostro sin sangre que pertenecía a nadie más que a su madre, Nadeshiko.

Sacudiendo su cabeza violentamente, Sakura trato de sacar las imágenes de su mente. Ella no quería volverlo a ver. El frio cuerpo de su madre cubierto de sangre, y esos huecos ojos, esos inexpresivos ojos grises.

Ella no quería recordarlo. Pero esas imágenes estaban impresas en su mente. Ella nunca podría olvidarlas, ni ponerlas tras ella.

Ese trozo de memoria siempre permanecería en la parte posterior de su cabeza, regresando para embrujarla hasta el fin de los tiempos, torturándola psicológicamente hasta que rompiera su raída cordura.

Dirigiendo su cabeza hacia el cielo algo grisáceo, Sakura trato de llenar su mente con otros pensamientos, otras cosas que la distraerían. Miraba las sábanas de nubes vagar lentamente hacia el lejano horizonte, sus bordes levemente entintados de azul y gris.

Como si las anhelantes capas de nubes tuvieran un efecto calma almas, Sakura sintió que su inquietud por fin se calmaba. Sus párpados parecían haber ganado unas cuantas libras mientras se relajaba otra vez, rindiéndose ante el abrazo de la Madre Naturaleza.

Cerrando sus cansados ojos, ella se permitió desvanecer lentamente en la apacible tranquilidad y volverse parte de ella. Tal vez era tiempo de recuperar un poco del sueño que había perdido en los últimos días.

La somnolencia tomó su cuerpo. Su mente se alejó hacia la frontera entre la conciencia a medias y el cansado sueño, y lentamente cayó en el reino de los sueños—un lugar que ella temió por muchos años en el asilo, porque contenía todas sus memorias más obscuras.

Y ella recordó…

Su apartamento no era exactamente grande, pero daba una cruda, fría bienvenida, Fuertes luces iluminando todo demasiado brillante para sus ojos vidriosos. Colores emborronados, contornos fundidos en las masas sin formas que vagamente se parecían a donde vivía.

"Okaasan, tadaima! (¡Mamá, estoy en casa!)" La versión más joven de Sakura llamo, su suave voz sonó excepcionalmente fuerte en el fantasmagóricamente silencioso apartamento.

Su respiración hizo eco fastidiosamente en el espacio vacío entre las paredes; el tenue parpadeo de esperanza ante la vista de las brillantes luces murió con su primer, vistazo rápido alrededor.

Después de recibir ninguna respuesta, Sakura se quito su abrigo, pateo para quitarse los zapatos y lanzó una mirada en blanco al suelo bajo sus pies. Ella ya debería de haberse acostumbrado a esto. Su madre había dejado de responder "Bienvenida a casa" con una amorosa sonrisa desde hacía tiempo.

Hablando francamente, ella ni siquiera sabía si su madre seguía en casa. Durante el día, Nadeshiko estaba o encerrada en su habitación o en algún otro lugar del cual Sakura no sabía. Ella decía que tenía algunos trabajos, nunca específicamente que eran y donde trabajaba.

Sakura de todos modos había dejado de preguntar hacía mucho.

Era como si llevaran vidas separadas. La única cosa que las ataba juntas era el apartamento y su relación de ser biológicamente madre e hija. Aparte de eso, eran distantes la una de la otra. Uno casi podía confundirlas con extrañas.

Colocando su mochila en el suelo, se dirigió a la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua y se paseo fuera de la cocina y hacia su dormitorio con un vaso medio lleno de agua en la mano. Pero se detuvo en el pasillo al ver la puerta del cuarto de su madre entreabierta.

Perpleja, anduvo de puntillas a través del piso y se detuvo justo frente a la habitación de Nadeshiko.

Era extraño para su madre dejarla abierta así, ya que ella siempre la dejaba cerrada. Las cejas de Sakura se fruncieron en un ceño de contemplación mientras debatía consigo misma si debía o no checar a su madre por su raro comportamiento.

Inhalando profundamente, Sakura estiro una mano para darle a la puerta de madera un ligero empujón. Ahí, ella vio a Nadeshiko vestida con su vestido blanco favorito.

Nadeshiko estaba parada cerca de la ventana abierta con la espalda hacia Sakura. El cuarto estaba tan callado que incluso la caída de una aguja habría sonado excepcionalmente ruidosa.

Sakura no se movió. Estaba parada quietamente, mirando, pensando, preguntándose que era lo que Nadeshiko se tenía entre manos esta vez.

Por la ventana abierta, el viento se precipito en– un despiadado, toque congelante a través de la ropa pegada por el sudor de su espalda. Sakura se mordió el labio inferior. "o…kasan?" Su voz era sutil y llena de incertidumbre.

Silencio y quietud, con los ocasionales silbidos de los escalofríos invernales y nada más; seguía sin haber respuesta. Sakura tomo el tiempo para estudiar a esta Nadeshiko, quien parecía tan familiar pero extraña al mismo tiempo.

El cabello de Nadeshiko era del color de las cenizas. Los largos, rizos tambaleantes —como cascadas de medianoche, en cascada sobre su hombro, dándole la apariencia de una divina y exótica diosa. Los largos mechones estaban a flote en el aire como una ráfaga en espiral por la ventana abierta.

Su perfil se veía tan frágil y quebradizo, como una muñeca de porcelana, delicada y etérea. Sakura se preguntaba como una figura tan delicada podía resistir los embates del frio viento sin destrozarse al momento. De repente, Nadeshiko miro sobre su hombro.

Su cara era como de acuarela; líneas suaves que fluían como la nieve derretida por los álamos. Sus ojos eran del color del esplendor: una obscura tinta maleable, esotérica y ornamental. Como zafiros hechos de la luz de las luciérnagas de medianoche. Sus pestañas eran largas y obscuras, haciendo un notable contraste con su pálida piel—como cerámica, tan interminable y pura y suave, fluyendo como agua.

La esquina de su boca apenas y se levanto, curvándose en una sonrisa llena de desesperación y burlas, como si se estuviera riendo del mundo por su injusticia y su apatía.

"Perdóname Sakura-Chan…Yo solo quería que fueras feliz…Pero todo lo que pude darte fue dolor…Lo siento mucho…" Su voz temblaba y la sonrisa en su rostro decaía, tristeza evidente emergiendo en sus ojos.

"No pude proteger a Touya…Soy responsable de lo que le paso a él…fue todo mi culpa…y ahora, estoy haciendo lo mismo contigo…Perdona Sakura…" Lágrimas claras como el cristal empezaban a formarse en sus oscuros, ojos cansados. Había bolsas bajo esos bellos ojos de grisáceo zafiro. Ella estaba cansada; había tenido suficiente de eso.

"Solo quiero que seas feliz…Yo solo quiero verte sonreír otra vez…Pero por mi culpa, dejaste de sonreír… dejaste de reír… justo como Touya… Todo es mi culpa. No debería estar aquí. No pertenezco aquí." Las lágrimas rodaban por sus blancas, casi incoloras mejillas mientras seguía murmurando.

"Eso… no es cierto Okaasan." Sakura no estaba segura de que hacer. Querría correr hacia Nadeshiko y abrazarla, darle calor a su congelado, entumido cuerpo. Pero por algunas razones desconocidas, ella no podía moverse, como si sus pies hubiesen sido pegados al piso. No importaba que tan duro tratara de avanzar, ella simplemente no podía.

La Nadeshiko frente a ella parecía tan desconocida, como si fuera otra persona.

"Sakura…" Nadeshiko llamo suavemente, dándose la vuelta, revelando el cuchillo de cocina en su mano. Sakura sintió que se helaba la sangre al enfocar la plateada, metálica, afilada punta del cuchillo. Los instintos de supervivencia se activaron y Sakura tomo un paso hacia atrás, su cuerpo en alerta máxima.

"Solo quiero que seas feliz…" Nadeshiko siguió diciendo, su rota voz desapareciendo en un susurro, apenas audible. Levantando la mano, llevo el cuchillo hasta donde estaba su corazón y lo traspaso con él. Los ojos de Sakura se ensancharon con horror, su mandíbula cayo hacia el suelo; literalmente se congelo en donde estaba parada.

Liquido escarlata salió del pecho de Nadeshiko cuando cayó hacia atrás. Apoyándose contra el muro, lentamente se deslizo bajando por el frio muro, tiñéndolo de un brillante color rojo, dejando un rastro de sangre tras ella. Su vestido era ahora del color de una roja, rosa floreciente. La sangre rápidamente se filtró a través de la delgada tela del vestido, empapándolo.

El contraste del rojo y el blanco era impresionante. Casi tan hermoso como para existir en este mundo.

Sin saber qué hacer, Sakura estaba demasiado aturdida como para pensar. Su mente estaba en blanco.

Fue entonces que el sonido de Nadeshiko cayendo al suelo la saco bruscamente de su estado de shock. El cuerpo de Sakura temblaba violentamente mientras corría hacia el teléfono más cercano y temblorosamente marcaba el número de emergencia.

Al escuchar la voz del operador, Sakura gritó impotente, casi rogándole al operador. "¡Ayúdeme por favor! ¡Mi madre está muriendo! ¡Hay tanta sangre en el piso, por favor ayúdeme!"

Sus uñas cavaron en el material de plástico del teléfono, agarrándolo tan firmemente como si fuera el ultimo hilo de su vida.

"Esta…bien…Sakura…" Nadeshiko respiró débilmente con gran dificultad. "No pertenezco aquí…"

"Yo…velaré por ti… y te protegeré…desde lo alto…" Más sangre salió de su pecho, pero a ella parecía no importarle. Había una gentil sonrisa en su rostro—la sonrisa que Sakura pensó que nunca volvería a ver.

Esa sonrisa pertenecía a su madre solamente. Por un momento ahí, Sakura sintió como si hubiera encontrado a su madre otra vez—la que decía que la amaba, y la que le contaba historias del ángel negro cuando era pequeña.

Nadeshiko yacía pacíficamente en la piscina de sangre, dejando que la vida se fugara de su cuerpo.

Olvidándose de la llamada telefónica, Sakura se lanzó hacia la pálida Nadeshiko, sosteniéndola con fuerza entre sus brazos. No podía dejar que su madre se le resbalará de las manos otra vez, cuando acababa de encontrarla.

Sintiendo que su visión se volvía borrosa con los segundos, sus ojos derramaban lágrimas incontrolablemente. "Ikanaide okaasan, onegai! (No te vayas mamá, por favor)" Sakura rogó, sollozando.

Ella estaba asustada por el pensamiento de perder a Nadeshiko otra vez. Desde que se habían mudado a Tokyo, sentía que la Nadeshiko que ella conocía se escapaba, junto con sus amorosas sonrisas, su despreocupada risa. Era irónico como estaba de vuelta, pero justo antes del final de su vida.

Sonriendo con suavidad, Nadeshiko la miro a los ojos amorosamente, alzando una mano manchada en sangre para enjugar las lágrimas de Sakura. "Aishiteru…anata wo dare yori sora yori…mo fukaku, Sakura. (Te amo más que a nadie, más profundamente que el cielo Sakura)" La suave voz cual soprano fue fácilmente arrastrada hacia las esquinas del silencioso cuarto.

La mano que estaba levantada en el aire de repente cayó al suelo mientras la última palabra rodaba por la punta de su lengua. Los ojos de Nadeshiko se volvieron huecos y vacios, su cara blanca como la nieve y sus labios de color gris—la gama más triste de gris.

Su corazón había dejado de latir.

"Okaasan!" Sakura gritó, sacudiendo el hombro de Nadeshiko frenéticamente. Su voz estaba ronca y sus ojos estaban llenos de incredulidad y negación y de un dolor interminable. "Ikanaide okaasan! Koko ni ite! Onegai! (No te vayas, Okaasan, por favor quédate)" Pero Nadeshiko no pareció escucharla.

_Namida ga ato kara afuredashite, saigo no egao ga nijinde mienai no…okaasan, ikanaide…onegai (Mientras mis lágrimas siguen rebosando una tras otra, no puedo ver tu última sonrisa a través de su bruma…okaasan, por favor no te vayas…) _

Todo se estaba desvaneciendo en la obscuridad.

Estaba perdida. Estaba sola una vez más.

¡No te vayas! Quería gritarlo con fuerza, pero nada salió.

"Oi, despierta, Sakura!" Escucho una distante, voz preocupada. Una cálida mano intentaba apartar las lágrimas que caían. Ella agarro la bienvenida mano y la apretó con fuerza contra sus mejillas manchadas por las lágrimas, sin querer soltarse de la última fuente de calor.

"No te vayas okaasan…no me dejes, no quiero estar sola…okaasan!" Sakura suplicaba entre sollozos; sus frágiles hombros se sacudían.

Fue entonces cuando sintió una mano circulando su cintura, jalándola dentro de un cálido abrazo. Ella enterró su cara en el bien formado pecho de esa persona, una mano deteniéndose de la tela de su camisa.

"Shhhh está bien, era solo una pesadilla." Él susurró con suavidad, asegurándole que todo iba a estar bien. "Estoy aquí para ti, no estas sola." Él murmuró, bajando la mano por su espalda en toques ligeros como plumas para frenar sus violentos sollozos y sus resoplidos.

Sakura dejó de luchar, en sus brazos, se sentía segura y protegida. Ella ajusto su respiración hasta que fue pareja y lenta.

Relajando sus tensos músculos, se sintió caer de nuevo dentro de un profundo sueño con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara manchada de lágrimas. Era probablemente su ángel de la obscuridad. Ella pensó. Él estaba protegiéndola, ofreciéndole un hombre en el que llorar, en el cual recargarse.

Con él alrededor suyo, ella no se sentía sola.

Syaoran miró abajo a la durmiente chica en sus brazos y estudio su hermosa complexión. Rastros de lágrimas aun eran visibles en su pálida piel. A él le dolía verla así.

A menudo se quejaba con Eriol sobre su rostro inexpresivo, pero él quería verla sonreír, como lo había hecho en el retrato familiar que había visto en su casa.

Él no sabía que había causado tal dramático cambio en su personalidad, pero quería cambiarla de regreso a la persona que ella era antes. De hecho le había asustado en un principio el cuan fuerte era su deseo. Tal vez Meiling estaba en lo cierto, tal vez se sentía atraído por ella…

Pero atracción fatal o no, la línea final era que quería permanecer a su lado, y llegar a conocer a esta artista mejor.

Ella siempre estaba distante de todos los demás. Como la lejana estrella del Norte, ella era brillante, pero solitaria. Cada vez que trataba de acercarse a ella, ella lo empujaba de regreso, diciendo como ella no necesitaba a alguien en su vida.

Pero él sabía que su dureza y frialdad eran solo un modo de esconder su corazón lleno de cicatrices. A diferencia de otras muchas chicas que él conocía, ella gustaba de mantener las cosas para ella misma, llevando la carga sola.

La razón de sus acciones no era importante, insignificante para él. Todo lo que él quería era ayudarla, ayudarla a llevar esa pesada carga—fuera lo que fuera.

Deslizando una mano por su cabello coloreado como la miel, las sedosas mechas resbalaron por su mano como la seda más suave. Él la acaricio gentilmente, sosteniéndola protectoramente entre sus brazos como si fuera una delicada muñeca de porcelana.

Fue entonces cuando vio una arrugada hoja de papel en el regazo de ella. Desconcertado, él la escrutinizó por un momento con ojos curiosos y decidió echarle un vistazo a lo que era. Él se estiro para alcanzarla y la desarrugo con las manos. Decía.

_Alas __Negras_

_Por__: Kinomoto Sakura _

_  
No __sueño__,_

_Porque los sueños solo llevan a las pesadillas. _

_No __albergo __esperanzas__,_

_Por__que__ la __esperanza__ solo __guía__ a la __muerte__. _

_Me deslizo sin rumbo por la vida, _

_Silenciosa__ e __inadvertida__._

_Como __una__sombra__ en la __obscuridad__. _

_Como un fantasma a través del tiempo. _

_Y espero pacientemente por el ángel negro, _

_El hombre con alas __negras __que __venga__ a __salvarme__, _

_De mi vida y de mi muerte. _

_Un ángel negro…eh?_ La vista de Syaoran cayó sobre la pacífica cara de Sakura. "Entonces déjame ser tu ángel negro, Sakura."

No hubo respuesta de la durmiente figura, solo un sonido sordo se escucho mientras ella se movía levemente.

La sonrisa de Syaoran se alargo.

-

-

-

-

-

**N/A:** Segunda actualización esta semana. Estoy siendo buena otra vez. -Sonríe- ¿Me pueden dar mi reviews y mis corazones de chocolate ahora? –Mantiene una mano en el aire y le pide a sus lectores sin vergüenza alguna-

¡Un agradecimiento especial va para selina-m! Eres un encanto de verdad :P siempre me da unos reviews tan largos alentadores y analíticos. –Abrazos y aprietos- ¡YO TE AMO!

Ah, y el poema no fue escrito por mí (como si fuera poéticamente suficiente para escribir algo así de bueno). Fue escrito por Tella, una lectora de Black Wings y ella dijo que el capítulo 8 la inspire para hacer ese poema, así que todo el crédito va para ella. -sonríe- (Para asegurarme de que sigue las reglas de FF.N, ella me concedió el permiso para copiarlo y pasar su poema a esta historia, ¿así que no me demanden ne? He obtenido su permiso legalmente –sostiene una pila de documentos-)

Momentos puramente SxS en el siguiente capí. No sé si serán lo suficientemente cursis para satisfacerlos chicos, conociéndome a mí y a mi cerebro angustioso…pero trataré. Duro. Muy duro.

Mientras tanto, si quieren una actualización más rápida, recuerden mandar un review y dejarme saber queeeeee tantísimo me aman XP buwahahah!

**-**

**N/T:** ¡Si, no están alucinando! ¡Es verdad que hoy actualice! Las usuales disculpas que creo que nunca lograré corregir pero, ¿A qué este capítulo estuvo bueno no? No pueden decir que no. Confieso que es de mis favoritos y que la primera vez que lo leí me hiso llorar…

Y los momentos entre Syao y Saku estuvieron muy bellos ¿no es así? Por lo menos a mi me encantaron hehe. Aunque por otro lado el suicidio de Nadeshiko fue muy triste… a mi parecer no pensaba en la felicidad de Sakura al hacerlo, pero bueno así es el drama.

El poema original lo pondré en mi profile para que lo lean junto con la contestación a los reviews del capítulo pasado, los iré sustituyendo por los reviews de los capítulos siguientes conforme los suba. También hubo algunas dudas sobre las palabras en japonesas que usa la autora en los capítulos pasados, con gusto les subo un mini vocabulario en el profile, por fortuna este capítulo ya trajo traducción, si no habría sido muy confuso para todos por aquí.

Como siempre muchísimas gracias por su apoyo y por su paciencia, yo entiendo que soy desconsiderada al no apresurarme para actualizar pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo.

Me voy para ya subirles esto. Cuídense y no olviden dejar reviews, sean buenas por favor. (Por cierto, no sé quién es Mashimaro =/ si alguien sabe no dude en educarme por favor)

Nos leemos pronto.

Matta ne

Kuroi Chou º"º


End file.
